Tu sonrisa
by InlovewithSyo
Summary: Stella es una chica normal, relativamente normal. Su vida es tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, pero no sabe que esta va a cambiar muy pronto. Va a ingresar en la academia de artes escénicas Saotome. Allí conocerá muchas personas y la verdad sobre su pasado y la muerte de sus padres. Ittoki Otoya x OC.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

-Vamos, tío Clive, ¿en serio nos vamos a mudar a un sitio tan… bueno, tan distinto de esto?

-Stella, ya te he dicho que mi trabajo me obliga.

-Pero… ¿pasar de Inglaterra a Japón no es un poco drástico?

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes hablar japonés perfectamente. Además, tengo dinero, así que podrás entrar en la escuela que te apetezca.

-De acuerdo, que sepas que o hago por ti. Porque me has salvado la vida y eres muy bueno conmigo y porque te quiero tío Clive, pero… tengo miedo. Espero que todo vaya bien.

-No te preocupes, siempre me tendrás a mí-dice mi tío guiñándome un ojo.

Suelto una risita tonta, siempre me hace reír.

Me presento:

Me llamo Stella Jaimison y tengo 16 años. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 8 años. Nadie en mi familia me quiso decir la verdadera causa, al igual que nadie quería hacerse cargo de mí. Sin embargo, mi tío Clive que por ese entonces contaba con tan solo 20 años y toda la vida por delante, decidió hacerse cargo de mí. Le estoy muy agradecida por ello. Es muy bueno conmigo. No tengo nada de especial salvo quizás que toco la guitarra. En realidad sé tocar toda clase de guitarras pero la acústica es mi favorita. También sé tocar el piano. Hablo inglés y japonés perfectamente. Y… eso es todo. Una última cosa, soy una gran fan de toooodas las historias de amor, sin excepciones. No os podéis imaginar lo romántica que soy.

-Despierta, Stella, levanta.

-Nggg… no quiero…

-Eh, el avión va a despegar y te va a llevar con él como no salgas.

Ante las palabras de mi tío, me doy cuenta que acabamos de aterrizar en Japón. El camino en coche me resulta rápido. Llegamos al apartamento que tiene en Tokio. Mientras paseo por las habitaciones pienso en cómo voy a decirle que he decidido ir a una academia de música en la que estaré interna y lejos de él. No creo que tenga problemas con eso, aunque a veces es muy sobreprotector.

-Tío Clive, tengo que hablar contigo- le digo muy seria.

Le cambia la expresión y me dice:

-Vale, sentémonos en el sofá.

Se trata de un sofá de color blanco. Es enorme y con una estructura moderna. Cuadrado completamente. Forma una U y tiene una mesita baja de cristal en medio. Casi toda la distribución del apartamento tiene ese estilo moderno. Nos sentamos el uno frente al otro, la mesa en medio.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? Lo cierto es que la expresión que has puesto me ha desconcertado.

-No… C, no es eso- suelo llamar a mi tío C, eso le gusta- no es nada malo, espero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… la verdad es que no sé como reaccionará, por eso estoy nerviosa.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, habla.

Es verdad lo que dice mi tío. Puedo confiar en él. Es más, tengo confianza plena en él. Es un hombre atractivo, joven, con mucho potencial. Aún no me explico como se ofreció a cuidarme.

-Bien, he decidido la escuela a la que quiero asistir.

-No veo el problema- me dice con tranquilidad. Obviamente sabe que no he terminado.

-No he terminado. La escuela a l que quiero ir es una academia. La Academia Saotome.

-…- Clive está pensativo, creo que es buena señal- Stella, conozco esa academia, y si es lo que quieres, te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

Salto por encima de la mesa y lo abrazo.

-¡Muchas gracias, tito!

-Eh, eh… frena. Eso de tito no suena bien. Antes que nada, ¿cual de las ramas escogerás? ¿La rama para ser idol o la de compositora?

-No sé que es lo que se me da mejor, la verdad.

De esta forma mi tío empieza a hacerme algunas pruebas. Descubre que tengo pánico escénico.

-Stella, creo que vas a tener que decidirte por la composición. Es increíble como te bloqueas en el escenario. Desde luego no te pareces a tu pa…- cierra la boca de golpe y vuelve la cara como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo que no debía.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada- me dice cortante. Y no insisto porque sé que cuando se pone así no hay manera.

-Vale, el examen de admisión es la semana que viene. Estudiaré mucho hasta entonces.

He terminado el examen y voy a la salida a esperar a que C me recoja. Por desgracia, me pierdo en los recovecos de este enorme edificio. Salgo por una puerta y me encuentro en medio de una parte de os jardines llena de girasoles. No veo ninguna salida así que me pongo a caminar sin rumbo. Encuentro un banco y me siento porque estoy muy cansada. La verdad es que es desesperante. Menudo sentido de la orientación el mío. Me pongo a mirar al infinito y de repente vislumbro en el suelo algo de un rojo intenso. Me levanto y lo recojo. Es un móvil con un curioso adorno. Es ese tal Piyo-chan tan famoso. Entonces se me ocurre llamar a mi tío para decirle lo que me ha pasado. Instintivamente guardo el móvil perdido en el bolsillo para buscar a la dueña.

-Clive… me he perdido. Sí… ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás viendo? ¡Es verdad, veo el coche! Ya voy- cuelgo el móvil. Resulta que estaba al lado de la salida. Me monto en el coche y suspiro aliviada.

-Stella, eres increíble. Solo a ti puede ocurrirte algo así.

-Sí… ¡oh! Espera, tengo que buscar a la dueña de esto- le digo enseñándole el móvil rojo.

-Mejor será que envíes un mensaje a alguno de los contactos y que informe a la dueña para que quede contigo y se lo devuelvas- dice mi observador tío.

Cuando hemos llegado al apartamento y me he duchado y puesto el pijama, decido enviar un mensaje. Hay varios números en favoritos. Decido escoger uno al azar de la lista. Envío el siguiente mensaje a un tal Tokiya Ichinose:

"_He encontrado este móvil perdido en la academia Saotome y me gustaría devolverlo. Si puedes comunicar con la persona a la que pertenece y pedirle que me diga un día, un sitio y una hora para citarnos y devolvérselo, estaría agradecida. Gracias."_

Poco después me llega un mensaje en respuesta:

"_Gracias por ser tan considerada, si te parece bien, os citaréis mañana a las seis de la tarde en la fuente del centro Hanaseko."_

Contesto afirmativamente. Me pongo a pensar que es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. Me duermo imaginando como puede ser la dueña del aparato. Estoy nerviosa.

Estoy en la fuente sentada esperando. No sé porque demonios lo he hecho, pero me he arreglado bastante. Es absurdo pero quiero causar buena impresión. Algunas veces puedo llegar a ser realmente tonta. Veo a un chico pelirrojo que se me está acercando.

-Hola- me dice con una sonrisa radiante- ¿Eres tú la que tiene mi móvil?

-S…sí- respondo sorprendida. Nunca me hubiera esperado que el dueño fuese un chico. No me lo había planteado, así que me ha pillado por sorpresa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola. Aquí traigo otro capítulo de mi OC de Otoya. Este va avanzando más lentamente que "Rondó de amor" pero la situación lo requiere así xD Espero que os esté gustando. Y a ver si me dejáis review o comentarios que me hace ilusión saber que tengo seguidoras de la historia :3 Os dejo con el capítulo, ya no os entretengo.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2_

Cuando salgo un poco de mi sorpresa consigo articular unas palabras.

-Antes… dime de qué color es el móvil para asegurarme que es tuyo.

-Oh, sí, es bueno asegurarse. Es rojo con un colgante de Piyo-chan- el chico sigue sonriente, creo que no se ha percatado de mi sorpresa.

Saco el aparato y se lo doy.

-Muchas gracias, has sido muy considerada. Me llamo Ittoki Otoya. ¿Y tú?

-Oh, encantada, Ittoki-kun, yo soy Stella Jaimison.

-Vaya, nombre extranjero.

-Sí, padre inglés, madre japonesa.

-Qué curioso-dice riendo- es un nombre muy bonito.

-Gra…gracias- le digo sonrojada.

-Por cierto, encontraste el teléfono en la academia Saotome. ¿Eso es porque fuiste a hacer el examen de admisión también?

-¡Sí! Aspiro a entrar como compositora.

-Pues yo como idol- me dice entusiasmado.

-¡Qué alegría!- le digo con emoción- Si entramos los dos al menos conoceré a alguien allí.

-Ojalá entremos- me dice- por cierto, has sido muy amable, así que… ¿me dejarías invitarte a una merienda?

-Oh, no tienes porqué.

-Vamos, me hace ilusión- dice y sonríe de una forma contagiosa, así que no puedo evitar sonreír también y asentir.

Me leva a una pequeña cafetería muy confortable. Empezamos a charlar y descubro que tenemos cosas en común como los gustos musicales y otros pequeños detalles. Él también toca la guitarra. Me emociono tanto hablando con él que le cuento casi sin darme cuenta lo de mis padres.

-Entonces… ¿vives con tu tío?

-Sí…- le digo.

Me doy cuenta que le he contado algo muy personal a alguien que acabo de conocer, y eso que a mí me cuesta bastante confiar en la gente. Parece que Ittoki-kun se da cuenta de mi reacción.

-Si te cuesta hablar de ello haré como si nunca me lo hubieses dicho. No te preocupes.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, me doy cuenta de que puedo confiar en él. Sé que es sincero y que nunca me traicionaría.

-La verdad es que… creo que me haría bien hablar con alguien de esto, pero no quiero molestarte…

-¡Oh! Para nada, vamos, habla. Yo te escucharé- dice el pelirrojo enfatizando de forma exagerada cada gesto.

-Gracias. Bien… lo cierto es que no tengo muy claro cómo murieron mis padres. Yo era pequeña, pero aun así quise saber como murieron. Mi tío Clive me dijo que tuvieron un accidente de coche y chocaron con un camión. Me pareció razonable. Sin embargo después, otro familiar me dijo que se cayeron por un precipicio. Entonces decidí preguntar a otras personas y cada una me dio una versión diferente. Cuando se lo dije a mi tío Clive, simplemente me miró con dureza y dijo: "No necesitas saberlo, solo te perjudicará". Hoy día aún intento que me cuente la verdad, pero no hay manera- después de decir esto me siento muy aliviada.

-Vaya, es increíble. Yo creo que deberías investigar sobre tus padres por tu cuenta. ¿Trabajaban en algo importante, algo relacionado con política o por el estilo?

-Ahora que lo dices, es algo que mis padres nunca me dijeron con exactitud. Creo que investigaban o algo parecido. Tampoco mi tío me ha querido hablar nunca de eso… pero, ¿sabes? Ahora quiero centrarme en mis estudios, quiero ser compositora.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

De repente mi móvil empieza a sonar. Es C.

-Disculpa- digo a Ittoki-kun mientras descuelgo- ¿Sí?

-Stella, son las ocho y ya sabes que soy estricto con el horario. Dime dónde estás y voy a recogerte- me dice mi tío muy serio.

-Oh, vamos, C, ¿No puedes ser un poco flexible por una vez?

-Hablo en serio- cuando C se enfada, se enfada. Así que decido obedecerle.

Le digo el lugar y me informa que estará aquí en unos diez minutos.

-Lo siento, Ittoki-kun, mi tío viene a recogerme. Es muy estricto en ese aspecto.

-No te preocupes- me dice sonriendo- espero que nos veamos en la academia, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Salimos a la calle a esperar a que llegue C. Y cuando aparece con su flamante coche plateado, Ittoki-kun se queda boquiabierto, más aún cuando ve a mi tío dentro del coche con su camisa blanca medio abrochada, los pantalones negros y las gafas de sol de marca, todo junto lo hacen bastante atractivo, la verdad. Lo que no logro entender es porqué aún no tiene novia. Me monto en el cocho mientras despido al aún boquiabierto Ittoki.

-Stella, me dijiste que salías porque habías quedado con la chica que perdió el móvil. ¿Qué hacías con ese tío?

-Eh, eh… no te pongas a la defensiva. Él era el dueño del móvil. Es que… yo di por hecho que sería una chica, pero me equivoqué.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

-Esto… debes hacerte a la idea de que si entro en la academia Saotome conoceré muchos chicos guapos y probablemente me ligue a alguno- digo en broma para picar a mi tío.

-¡Cuánto lo dudo, Stella!- dice y suelta una sutil carcajada.

-Oye, ya sé que no soy atractiva, pero no hace falta que me digas esas cosas- le contesto disgustada. Me ha dolido.

-No es por eso, tonta. Eres muy guapa y seguro que consigues pretendientes. No lo decía en ese sentido. Ya veo que no conoces las reglas de la academia…

-¿Qué reglas?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Él vuelve a soltar una carcajada antes de contestarme:

-Pues esa que dice que están prohibidas las relaciones amorosas.

-Lo dices en broma, ¿no?

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué crees que te puse tan pocos impedimentos en que entraras?

-¡Pues qué absurdo! ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro?

-Fácil. El director te enviará de vuelta a casa, o sea, conmigo. Así podré encargarme personalmente de cualquier niñato baboso te ponga las manos encimas. No te dejaré que nadie se roce contigo- menudas expresiones se inventa…

-Sabes que nunca aceptaré eso. Algún día tendrás que dejar de ser tan sobreprotector.

-Ya veremos- me dice de forma pícara.

Le he dado muchas vueltas a esa absurda norma y he decidido que me da igual puesto que n mis años no me he enamorado nunca. He venido aquí a formarme. A estudiar. Nada de amor para mí. Me coloco en una fila para la ceremonia de apertura. Todo parece muy normal, sólo un poco impresionante, hasta que un hombre aparece como por arte de magia por el cielo. Cae en el escenario y empieza a hablar. Estoy tan sorprendida que no me entero de la mitad de sus palabras. Sólo consigo enterarme de que es el director y poco más…

Me dirijo a la que será mi clase. La clase A. Cuando llegó la carta con mis notas y mi admisión aprobada, me alegré mucho de estar en la segunda mejor clase de la academia.

Atravieso la puerta y veo a un chico que me es familiar, pelirrojo, en una animada charla con un rubio.

-I…Ittoki-kun…- llamo tímidamente. El pelirrojo y el rubio se giran y veo como la expresión de Ittoki-kun se vuelve una sonrisa. ¡Qué alegría estar con alguien conocido en la clase!

-Jai-chan- me dice. Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me llama así, no estoy acostumbrada.

Se acerca a mí y el rubio lo sigue.

-Me alegro de que estemos juntos en clase. Este es Shinomiya Natsuki- señala al chico rubio de gafas que me observa como evaluándome. Me intimida y bajo la mirada. Luego me atrevo a subir un poco la vista.

-… ¡ERES DEMASIADO MONA!- Shinomiya-san grita y me abraza.

-Shi-Shinomiya-san… no puedo respirar…-digo sin aliento.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento- su expresión denota desconcierto- ¿Te he lastimado?

-No, no. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Entonces alguien entra y nos dice que viene la profesora. Corremos todos a nuestros asientos. Una mujer de larga melena rosa y ondulada entra por la puerta con una radiante sonrisa. De repente tengo la sensación de que la conozco, pero no consigo recordar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sigo sin estar segura de haber captado la esencia de Otoya, espero que sí. Y espero que si lo he hecho mal no me matéis ni nada... jajajajaja. Ahora mismito subo el tercer capítulo, hoy he dedicado mucho tiempo a esto porque me he retrasado muchísimo en publicar porque no tengo tiempo con los estudios T^T Besos :3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Buenaaaas! Como os he prometido, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Por ahora voy a dejar lo de Ringo-sensei en el aire puesto que eso vendrá con un tema más adelante. Por ahora me centraré en otras cosa. espero que lo estéis disfrutando. Yo lo escribo con mucho amor :3**_  
_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3_

Me paso el resto del día pensando pero no consigo descifrar de qué me suena. Siento un recuerdo borroso, un recuerdo como muy alejado, como si hubiese ocurrido hace mucho. Intento dejar de pensar en eso de momento, sólo está consiguiendo distraerme de mis tareas. A la hora de comer voy a mi cuarto a por mi tarjeta de estudiante para usarla en el comedor. Cuando estoy a punto de entrar en el comedor, un agitado Ittoki se acerca a mí y habla entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento, pues venía corriendo.

-Jai-chan… deberías… venir.

-¿A dónde? Ahora mismo me muero de hambre, desearía comer y…- no consigo terminar la frase cuando me coge de la mano y me arrastra corriendo hasta la entrada de la academia. Veo un grupo de gente reunida, los chicos parecen tener una mirada de asco y de inferioridad al mismo tiempo. As chicas forman grupitos y susurran y gritan como bobas de vez en cuando.

Veo un Audi plateado aparcado en la puerta. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa.

-Oh… no. Clive- murmuro.

Entonces lo veo dirigirse a mí con su impoluto traje de ejecutivo. Sus penetrantes ojos azules escrutan al pelirrojo que está a mi lado aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Te recuerdo que tu casa ahora está en Tokio.

-Menudo recibimiento. Y yo que te echaba de menos- dice divertido.

-Ya, será por todo el tiempo que hemos estado alejados, ¿no?

-Eh, eh. Tranquila, solo vengo porque quiero que sepas que esta semana vas a comer conmigo por ser la primera.

-¿Estás loco?- mi enfado no hace más que aumentar.

-¿Es que no me conoces ya?

-No pienso ir a comer contigo y menos toda la semana.

-Pero, Stella, lo digo en serio. Después de 8 años se me hace raro no vivir contigo y…

-Pero has llegado demasiado lejos- añado enfurruñada mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Eh… Jai-chan, puede que no sea el mejor momento para que hable, pero… creo que deberías concederle a tu tío eso al menos. Imagina si hubiera sido lo contrario, si él se hubiese ido y te hubiese dejado… sola.

Sopeso las palabras de Ittoki y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Aunque sigo pensando que Clive se ha pasado, pero él es así. Decido hacer lo que me pide.

-Está bien- digo junto con un suspiro- comeré contigo esta primera semana si prometes dejarme en paz después.

-Vale, solo si este fin de semana vuelves a casa.

-Vale, vale…-cedo demasiado rápido pero no tengo muchas ganas de discutir, la verdad.

Me despido de Ittoki y me subo al coche bajo la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos. C me lleva a un Burger cercano. Nos sentamos en una mesa mientras esperamos que nuestro pedido llegue.

-¿A qué viene esa mueca?- pregunta curioso.

-Bueno… te voy a plantear una situación, imagínate lo siguiente: Una chica adolescente con un pomposo uniforme de una famosa academia y su atractivo tío con su traje de ejecutivo van a un Burger a comer. ¿Te parecería normal?

-Ya entiendo, querías que te llevara a un restaurante exclusivo, ¿no?

-No, pero ya que tú tenías la oportunidad, podrías haberte cambiado de ropa…

-Ya… no tenía ganas- responde divertido.

Pasamos una velada normal, comemos como siempre solemos hacer. Así hacemos el resto de la semana, en el mismo sitio. Consigo que se vista con ropa más informal. El fin de semana me quedo en el apartamento como le prometí. Después de una agitada partida de Mario Kart en la Wii, nos sentamos en la alfombra del salón a comer sushi.

-Tío Clive digo mientras mastico- sabes… que esto no siempre será así, ¿verdad?

-No es propio de una señorita hablar con la boca llena- inquiere.

Me termino de tragar el último trozo de sushi.

-Me has entendido perfectamente…

-Sí, es cierto, pero no quiero pensar en ello.

-Vamos… eres demasiado sobreprotector.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Debes asumir que algún día, espero, conoceré a alguien y me enamoraré. Me casaré y probablemente tenga hijos.

-Bueno, Stella, lo cierto es que…- en ese momento empieza a sonar mi teléfono móvil. Clive suelta un bufido.

Miro la pantalla. Es Ittoki-kun. Una extraña emoción que no entiendo me invade.

-Te… tengo que cogerlo- descuelgo- ¿Sí?

-Hola, Jai-chan. Soy Ittoki.

-Hola… ya sé que eres tú- digo entre risas- ¿Qué querías?- le pregunto.

-Lo cierto es que me han dado dos cupones de "todo gratis" por ser un cliente habitual de la cafetería del otro día y… como te gustó, me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

-¡Claro, me encan…! Espera, le pregunto a mi tío.

Le cuento la propuesta de Ittoki.

-¿Por qué precisamente ha de pedírtelo a ti? ¿No tiene amigos?

-Ha sido muy considerado. Además, apenas conoce a nadie, solo a su compañero de habitación porque era su amigo antes. Vamos… por favor- le hago un puchero infantil.

-Vale, vale. Ve y diviértete.

-Gracias, gracias- vuelvo a ponerme al teléfono- Puedo ir.

-¡Genial! ¿Quedamos en la fuente de la otra vez mañana a las seis?

-Vale, nos vemos allí.

Cuelgo y noto que Clive me observa.

-¿Y esa sonrisa estúpida?

-¿Cuál?- pregunto poniéndome colorada.

-La que tenías ahora mismo. Nunca te la había visto… ¿No te gustará es idiota, verdad?

-¿Eh? No… claro que no... yo… no sé- admito. Lo cierto es que Ittoki-kun es el primer chico con el que me siento de esta forma. No sabría explicar esto.

-Escucha, Stella, no lo puedo aguantar más- dice bruscamente Clive mientras se levanta- He de contarte algo… sé que te va a impactar y no debería, pero… allá voy.

* * *

**Intrigante... ¿verdad? Soy mala xD Mañana si tengo tiempo publico otro capítulo. Y creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo voy a poner título a estos, no sé, me hace ilusión ^^ ¡Nos leemoooos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola. Antes que nada, SÍ. SIGO VIVA. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida, aunque dudo que alguien se preocupe por eso. Jajajajajajaja. En fin, he tenido mucho ajetreo últimamente. En realidad, pensé en abandonar este fanfic porque estuve sin inspiración mucho tiempo, pero hoy he entrado y he leído los review. He visto que tenía dos followers y dos favoritos en la historia y me he sentido muy feliz. Gracias a vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo me he inspirado y me he animado a seguir. Intentaré publicar más en estos días de vacaciones, pero cuando comience de nuevo el instituto publicaré menos. Aún así, no voy a abandonar la historia. Ya no. Gracias, de verdad :)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Sabed que mis pensamientos son que la historia se ponga cada vez más interesante. Este va dedicado a aquellos que me animáis a seguir 3**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

No sé si quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme, pero me retengo y le dejo hablar. Puede que esto me ayude a descubrir más cosas sobre mis padres.

-Stella, la razón por la que soy contigo tan sobreprotector es… bueno, porque te quiero- me dice como si se quitase un peso de encima.

-Ya lo sé, pero ese amor de tío tiene que desa...

-No, no es eso- me corta, tajante- ¿Cómo decírtelo? Es difícil- parece perturbado, no lo había visto nunca así.

Le cojo la mano con cariño y le hablo dulcemente:

-Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y lo hablamos tranquilamente.

Nos dirigimos al sofá en forma de U y nos sentamos los dos juntos. Clive se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Hay… algo que no te he contado. No soy tu tío- se pausa un momento para darme silencio para asimilarlo.

-No… no te entiendo…

-Espera que te lo cuente todo- me mira con desesperación, le debe resultar realmente difícil.

Yo estoy tan impactada que no sé que expresión poner. Opto por relajar el semblante para no aumentar la tensión en él.

-Verás- prosigue- Yo no soy tu tío, yo era un protegido, por decirlo así, de tu padre. Era su aprendiz. Era algo así como superdotado.

-¿Superdotado de qué? Sigo sin saber a qué se dedicaban exactamente mis padres…- le recuerdo apenada.

-No puedo decírtelo aún. No es el momento- vuelve a hacer una pausa y prosigue con la historia- Tenía una relación especial con él. Un día me dijo que tenía una niñita preciosa más pequeña que yo, se refería a ti. Yo quería conocer a la hija de aquella persona a la que tanto admiraba. Sin embargo no me permitió verte.

-¿Por qué?- inquiero.

-Es algo que tampoco puedes saber aún- repite.

Me muestro comprensiva y le apremio a seguir con la historia con un silencio nervioso.

-Un día seguí a tu padre a casa y desde un árbol del jardín, escondido, te vi. Tú tenías cuatro años y yo tenía doce.

-¿¡Doce?!-le interrumpo inevitablemente- ¡Las cuentas no me cuadran!- digo alarmada.

-Yo… te he mentido este tiempo en cuanto a mi edad. En realidad nos llevamos ocho años, no doce.

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? ¿Tan poco intuitiva y torpe soy?

-No, al principio eras pequeña y conseguí aparentar ser mayor vistiéndome con trajes, dejándome algo de barba…. Además ya sabes que soy bastante maduro…

-A veces- rectifico.

-Sí, a veces. El caso es que he podido ocultarlo hasta ahora.

-Entonces… tienes ahora… ¿24?

-Exacto. Dejando eso de lado, ahora viene la parte importante- traga saliva- Te vi. Te miré todo el tiempo que me fue posible. Me quedé prendado, en aquel entonces no lo comprendía. Me juré ir a verte a escondidas una vez al año sin que tu padre lo supiese. Y así lo hice. Entonces, cuatro años después de eso… ocurrió el accidente. Todos tus familiares se mostraron reacios a quedarse contigo por algunas razones que… no vienen a cuento- admite nervioso.

Yo en realidad sé que vienen totalmente a cuento, pero no quiere hablarme de ello.

-Te vi llorando, agarrada a tu tía, que te empujo para deshacerse de tu agarre y te dejó desamparada. No podía creer que en el entierro de tus padres pudiese comportarse de esa forma contigo. Pero nadie fue capaz de consolarte. Entonces hablé con tus familiares para reclamar tu custodia. No podía porque era menor de edad, pero me dejaron que cuidase de ti hasta que pudiera conseguir tu custodia dos años después.

-Ahora que lo pienso, siendo tan joven y ya habías hecho muchísima fortuna. Tenías una casa enorme, coches, limusinas y… un chófer- claro, no podía conducir con dieciséis. Ahora tiene sentido.

-Bueno, ya te he dicho que era superdotado en mi… campo. Hice fortuna rápidamente. Luego, con esa fortuna, monté mi empresa

-Vale, ya veo que no me quieres revelar nada que tenga que ver con mis padres, pero al menos podrías decirme como hiciste tu fortuna.

-Precisamente está todo relacionado.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos se desentendieron y me dejaron ir a mi aire. Ahora ni tan siquiera sé si siguen vivos…- pone una mueca de asco.

-Vale, pero, la pregunta ahora es: ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

-Ya… todavía no lo entiendes- suspira- Me quedé prendado de ti. Con los años me di cuenta de que era algo más… era… amor- la palabra sale de su boca de forma agridulce.

-Pe… pero… yo te veo cómo a un padre casi. Una mezcla de padre y amigo. Eres mi tío.

-No, no lo soy. Sabía que si hacia esto, cuidarte como a una hija o similar, acabarías viéndome así. Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti. Puedes pensar que soy un depravado sexual, un pedófilo o lo que quieras, pero te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

-No, eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero ahora debo asimilar todo esto y creo que me va a costar.

-Lo sé, yo te esperaré eternamente, incluso aunque no vengas. No puedo evitar ponerme celoso, eso me lo debes conceder, pero puedes hacer una vida normal. Realmente te estoy sobreprotegiendo, pero ahora sabes que no es por obsesión ni nada parecido, es por amor.

-Claro, Clive, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho- hago amago de abrazarle pero me arrepiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta desconcertado, con sus ojos azules mirándome profundamente.

-Si te abrazo te haré más daño. No quiero eso.

-No, no. Por favor, abrázame. Aunque por ahora sea un amor no correspondido, el recibir contacto físico de la persona que amas es maravilloso- aparta la mirada avergonzado. Ahora puedo notar lo joven que es. No me creo que un hombre tan atractivo y con tanto potencial esté enamorado de mí. Yo lo amo, pero no de la misma forma, lo que siento es un amor casi paterno. Él ha sido mi única familia durante la mitad de mi vida. Lo abrazo con fuerza y nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que noto que no puedo resistir el sueño y me acabo durmiendo en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente despierto en la misma posición. Clive está acariciándome la cabeza. Me resulta extraño ahora que haga esas cosas. Me duele reconocerlo pero me siento incómoda.

-Tienes… una cita- sonríe amargamente, intenta disimular que le duele- Deberías comprarte algo apropiado, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto- Deberías comportante aún más sobreprotectoramente.

-Mis razones son egoístas. Creo que si sales con alguien, puede resultarte menos difícil aceptar lo mío. Además, los chicos de tu edad son unos… bueno, confío en que sufras un pequeño desengaño.

-Eso es horrible- le digo enfadada.

-Ya me conoces, Stella, sabes como soy. Además, en el amor y la guerra todo vale-me guiña un ojo como él sabe y me parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero no es así. Decido ignorar esa vocecilla interior.

Clive me compra un conjunto precioso, sé que no debería aceptarlo, pero me sienta de maravilla y en el fondo quiero impresionar a Ittoki-kun.

Me preparo. Llego a la fuente de la otra vez y él me está esperando.

-Ittoki-kun. Hola- le digo sonriendo.

-Ho… hola- me dice mientras me observa de arriba abajo- E… estás preciosa. Yo… - se sonroja y yo me sonrojo a mi vez ante sus palabras.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto.

-Sí…

Vamos a la cafetería y comemos hasta hartarnos. La situación se vuelve normal. Hablamos y nos reímos. Me siento tan bien así. Por desgracia, acabamos de comer y es hora de irnos.

-Oye…- empieza- ¿Te apetece que te lleve a un sitio? Creo que podría gustarte.

-Claro- respondo entusiasmada- Pero, ¿qué sitio es?

-Es un mirador. Tiene unas vistas preciosas.

Me lleva al sitio y en seguida quedo prendada. Es muy bonito. Se ve toda la ciudad.

-Me encanta…- susurro mientras el viento me revuelve el cabello.

Entonces unos fuegos artificiales empiezan a inundar el cielo. Una explosión de colores. Miro a Ittoki estupefacta. Él me sonríe, satisfecho.

-Tú… ¿lo sabías?- le pregunto.

-Claro, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-Gracias, es precioso- le digo.

Entonces estoy segura. Me gusta Ittoki, incluso podría decir más: estoy enamorada.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? muchas revelaciones y poca acción. Pero para el próximo van a pasar muchas cosas, ya veréis. Espero que os haya gustado :) **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenas, como prometí aquí traigo otro capítulo. Lo más pronto que he podido. Luego intentaré subir otro. Quiero que sepáis que van a empezar a entrar en acción más personajes de Uta no Prince-sama, aunque no tengo en mente que aparezcan las chicas. Solo los chicos. De momento Nanami no entra en los planes de mi historia. Pero si me lo pedís, la intentaré introducir en algún momento. Gracias por leerme, sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo 5.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Caminamos despacio hasta la cafetería puesto que allí es donde Clive me va a recoger. Cuando llegamos estamos en silencio. No es un silencio incómodo. Es uno de esos silencios que se podrían considerar parte de la conversación. No puedo evitar mirarle, es tan guapo. Me encanta y no me importaría observarlo durante el resto de mi vida. Me entran unas ganas desmesuradas de besarle y… entonces el coche de Clive para delante nuestra.

-Es mi…- iba a decir tío pero por un momento me planteo la palabra, claro que no puedo contárselo a nadie- …mi tío.

-¡Oh! Me lo he pasado tan bien que la tarde se ha acabado muy pronto- dice apenado.

-Bueno, nos veremos en la academia pronto- digo sonriendo.

-Sí, adiós- contesta.

Estira los brazos y vacila un poco. Noto cómo su expresión se vuelve más confiada y me abraza con cuidado. Luego me abraza con más fuerza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Aprovecho para inspirar su olor. Me suelta y se vuelve algo avergonzado

-Adiós…- le digo y me monto corriendo en el coche.

Suspiro aliviada. Si eso hubiese seguido así habría terminado declarándome o besándole. Ha sido demasiado para mí…

Me vuelvo hacia Clive para saludarle.

-Hol…- veo su expresión y se me atragantan las palabras- ¿A qué viene esa mirada asesina?- inquiero.

-Eh, no podría permanecer impasible ante lo que he visto…

-Lo siento…- me siento muy mal, culpable.

-No. No lo sientas. Debes disculparme, no puedo evitarlo.

No te preocupes.

Toca volver a la academia, aunque estoy deseando.

Veré de nuevo a Ittoki-kun. Sé que ha sido poco tiempo pero lo he echado de menos. Aún no me creo que estos sentimientos hayan surgido en mí tan rápidamente.

-¡Stella!- un grito proveniente de la derecha me sorprende tanto que siento algo cercano a un ataque al corazón.

De repente, aparece Shinomiya-san dispuesto a tirarse encima de mí. Me asusto y me quedo paralizada. Él esboza una gran sonrisa. Entonces veo a Ittoki-kun plantarse delante de mí.

-No, Natsuki, no hagas eso- dice nervioso.

Es inútil así que me protege con su cuerpo, en ese justo momento, un chico rubio, de ojos celestes y bajito pasa por nuestro lado y a Ittoki se le ilumina el rostro.

-Mira, Natsuki, es Syo- dice feliz. Natsuki se vuelve hacia el chico que lanza una mirada asesina a Itokki y luego hace una mueca. Shinomiya se lanza encima del chico. Ittoki me apremia a seguir andando para perder de vista a Natsuki.

Recuperamos el aliento escondidos a la vuelta de una esquina.

-¡Qué susto!- digo aún jadeando.

-Sí, te he salvado del ataque de Natsuki- se ríe.

-Menuda forma más extraña de saludarnos, ¿no crees?- por fin respiro de forma menos agitada.

-Sí, pero es que nosotros somos así de extraños- suelta una carcajada.

Entonces inspira fuerte y luego se apoya en la pared y se pasa una de las manos por el pelo. Ese gesto me mata. Noto como la sangre se va a mis mejillas y mi corazón empieza a latir cada vez más rápido.

-Ittoki-kun- le digo- Lo siento, pero voy a hacer que este momento sea aún más raro.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo- me dice desconcertado.

-Yo… tú… me…- no puedo hacerlo, vamos, ánimo- ¡Me gustas mucho, Ittoki-kun!- digo por fin, gritando y con los ojos apretados.

Espero la respuesta. Abro poco a poco los ojos y veo su expresión aún más desconcertada. Entonces baja la mirada y entrecierra los ojos, eso hace su semblante melancólico.

-También me gustas, pero…- empieza- No de la misma forma, Stella. Eres maravillosa y de verdad que te aprecio, aunque no en ese sentido. Pero, por favor, no perdamos nuestra amistad por esto.

Ya está, me ha rechazado. Clive tenía razón.

-No pasa nada- contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada- Lo entiendo, seguiremos siendo amigos. Olvídate de esto, ¿vale? Como si nunca lo hubiese dicho.

Él me mira un momento, yo le sonrío aún más. Entonces asiente.

Voy a mi habitación para soltar las maletas y llorar. Sabía que esto iba a ser así, pero… lo tenía tan claro. Creí que el sentimiento era mutuo pero veo que no ha sido así. Me equivoqué.

Me dirijo a la primera clase aparentando normalidad. Cuando llego, escucho un fragmento de conversación.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿En serio? Vaya, se te ha confesado.- no reconozco la voz, pero es un chico de mi clase.

-Sí, la he rechazado…- es la voz de Ittoki-kun.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazarla a ella?

-No sé, no siento nada romántico hacia Stella. Ya sé que es muy buena chica. Guapa, inteligente, amable… pero…

-No me refería a eso, tío. ¿Es que no sabes que su custodia la tiene el tipejo ese millonario?- dice el chico.

-Sí, ese tal Clive. Tiene un pastizal. Podrías haber salido con ella. Le sacas algunos regalitos caros y luego rompes la relación- dice un tercer chico a carcajadas.

-Pues yo me la voy a ligar, ya veréis. Jajajajaja- el primer chico que oí hablar se ríe.

Ittoki permanece callado. Yo no lo aguanto más y entro de golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Al menos podrías haberte callado! ¡Te pedí que hicieras como si nunca hubiese pasado! ¡Eres horrible!- salgo de la clase dejando tras de mí a unos compañeros de clase boquiabiertos.

Decido subir a la azotea y pasar allí el día. No creo que nadie suba, así que es un buen escondite. Si me quedo en mi habitación, alguien podría ir a buscarme.

Me parece horrible lo que me ha hecho Ittoki, pero… sigo sintiendo esos sentimientos. Aún estoy enamorada de él. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Me apoyo contra la pared, alejada de la barandilla. Por muy alta que sea, el simple hecho de divisar el suelo tan lejos de mí me aterra. Suspiro y alzo la cabeza para mirar el cielo. Ya es mediodía y no he comido aún. Me ruge el estómago como si hubiese recordado a la vez que mi cabeza. Por suerte traje mi maletín con los libros y tengo una torta de chocolate. Abro el envase transparente y devoro la tortita. Vuelvo a guardar el envase para tirarlo después y me fijo en mis partituras. Las saco. Hay una canción a medio escribir. Empieza con melancolía, en este momento me siento inspirada para continuarla. Saco un lápiz y una goma y comienzo a tararear lo que llevo escrito.

-Es preciosa- escucho una voz alegre cerca de mí.

No me he dado cuenta, alguien ha entrado. Es Natsuki y lo acompañan el chico rubio de antes.

-Solo tengo el principio…- contesto de forma monótona.

-Stella, sé lo que ha pasado, me lo ha contado Hijirikawa, escuchó a Ittoki.

Suspiro y vuelvo el rostro de modo que no vea mis ojos llorosos. Hijirikawa es ese chico callado de nuestra clase. El de pelo azul. Seguro que alucinó con el numerito que monté.

-Vamos…- Natsuki me anima- todos somos rechazados alguna vez, ¿no?

-Aaaah… no es eso. Sé aceptarlo, lo que me molestó fue lo de después. ¿Cómo pudo contarles a esos chicos lo que había pasado cuando le pedí que lo ignorase? ¿Es que no me ha hecho ya bastante daño?- las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse.

-Ese Ittoki es un bastardo sin corazón- el chico que acompañaba a Shinomiya habla- No debes hacerle caso, los tíos somos así. Seguro que en el fondo está loquito por besarte y a saber qué más…

Abro mucho los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras. Las lágrimas se han secado. Me pongo colorada hasta las orejas, puedo notarlo. Ambos chicos me miran fijamente y empiezan a carcajear, probablemente ante mi expresión. Al poco, empiezo a reír también.

-Me alegro de que te hayamos podido alegrar- me dice Natsuki sonriendo.

Me restriego el dorso de la mano por los ojos para terminar de borrar los restos de lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Gracias, chicos, de verdad. Dejemos ya ese tema. Respecto a la canción… ¿de verdad te gusta?

-A mí sí- contesta Natsuki con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Y a ti, Syo?- pregunta volviéndose hacia su compañero. Es el chico que usamos de distracción esta mañana. Syo. El otro se queda pensativo, luego me mira serio y me dice:

-¿Podrías tararearla de nuevo?

Natsuki lo mira sorprendido.

-Claro- contesto. Cojo la partitura y me dispongo a tararear.

Cuando termino, ambos se me quedan mirando.

-Stella- me dice Syo- Me interesa mucho esa composición. Quiero…- toma aire- quiero que compongas la canción entera para mí. Yo escribiré la letra.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para esperar el siguiente capítulo. Creo que se me empieza a dar mejor esto del suspense. También quiero comunicaros que la parte de suspense ya está formada. la historia de los padres de Stella y todo ese tema. Se me ocurrió hoy. Creo que os gustará, pero hasta dentro de muchos capítulos no será la revelación, eso para el final :) **

**¡Nos leemos! ^^**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Holaaaa, aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo tan rápido como he podido. He tenido problemas con el Word, así que he tenido que hacer Copy-Paste, pero aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste, en este capítulo hay poca acción pero para el siguiente habrá mucha más. Disfrutad leyendo :D Espero vuestras review y vuestras críticas. Tanto buenas como malas. También me encantaría que me recomendaseis que os gusta y que no, o que podría cambiar, para poder adaptar la historia al gusto de los lectores.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

-Stella- me dice Syo- Me interesa mucho esa composición. Quiero…- toma aire- Quiero que compongas la canción entera para mí. Yo escribiré la letra.

-¿Eh…?- sus palabras me dejan sorprendida.

-Syo, ¿hablas en serio? Tu no eres del tipo que hace esas cosas…- Natsuki mira extrañado a su amigo. Por como se tratan, he supuesto que se conocen desde hace mucho.

-Sí, lo digo en serio. Noto que ella tiene algo especial. Sé que será capaz de componer canciones para mí. Quiero que sea mi pareja en las audiciones.

-Yo…- empiezo con miedo pero intento utilizar la poca confianza que hay en mi persona- Aceptaré encantada, peo antes quisiera conocerte mejor y conocer tu forma de cantar.

-Vale- contesta Syo decidido- Pasaremos el próximo día libre juntos y te enseñaré como canto y cuales son mis motivaciones.

Tras esa charla, los chicos se despiden y yo les pido que me dejen quedarme en el tejado un poco más. Me pongo a pensar y recuerdo que en algún momento Ittoki me pidió que fuésemos compañeros para las audiciones. Desecho es idea de la cabeza. Me alegro de que a Syo le hayan gustado mis canciones pero, lo cierto es que esa que le he tarareado estaba pensada para un dúo. Se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea.

Cuando empieza a oscurecer, bajo de la azotea y me dirijo a mi habitación. El estómago me ruge así que decido ir a la cocina a por algún aperitivo. De camino allí me cruzo con uno de los chicos que se burlaba de mí cuando Ittoki les contó que me rechazó. Aparto la mirada y me enfado conmigo misma por no hacerle frente.

-Eh… oye…- ¿se dirige a mí?- Espera… Stella, ¿no?

-…

-Escucha, siento lo que dije. He sido cruel, lo sé, pero Ittoki no tiene la culpa. Él solo nos pedía consejo porque no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto. Está muy disgustado y…

-Esto no es algo que te incumba- digo cortante, sin dejarle terminar la frase- Es entre Ittoki-kun y yo. No metas la pata más de lo que ya lo has hecho- digo todo eso sin volverme. Luego giro la cabeza bruscamente y le dedico una mirada de advertencia. El chico me mira sorprendido. Vuelvo a mi posición y continúo mi camino por el gran pasillo hacia la cocina.

Las luces están apagadas. La poca iluminación que hay es gracias a la luz de la luna que entra por los grandes ventanales. Los pasillos están tan tranquilos que me hace sentir relajada.

Llego a la cocina y me acerco a la despensa. Abro la puerta y miro en uno de los armaritos. Hay unas pastitas y zumo de naranja. Cojo ambas cosas y me dispongo irme a mi habitación a llenarme con comida. Salgo de la cocina y cierro la puert con dificultad ya que apenas si puedo llevar la comida en las manos.

Cuando me giro me encuentro unos penetrantes ojos rojos que me miran con sorpresa. Luego su expresión cambia a súplica.

Empiezo a notar como los ojos me arden y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar irremediablemente por mis mejillas. Salgo corriendo instintivamente. Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a Ittoki y menos de ese modo.

Oigo un grito que me pide que pare a mi espalda. Hago caso omiso. A los pocos segundos, noto una mano aferrando mi codo. Tira de mi brazo para girarme, provocando que tire toda la comida que había cogido de la despensa.

Ittoki me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Empiezo a hacer fuerza con mis brazos para alejarme de su abrazo, pero es demasiado fuerte.

-Suéltame- suplico llorando- Quiero alejarme lo máximo de ti ahora mismo. No estoy preparada para mirarte a los ojos siquiera.

-Pero Stella, sol te he rechazado, debes aprender a vivir con eso. Es algo común en esta vida y…

-No es eso lo que me duele. Has despreciado mis sentimientos.

-Yo… yo no…- vacila un poco y aprovecho para alejarme de él. Lo miro a los ojos directamente. Ahora sí que me atrevo.

-No te atrevas a negar lo que has hecho. No te atrevas- le advierto- Ahora necesito estar alejada de ti un tiempo- dicho esto, me giro, recojo la comida y me encamino a mi habitación.

El siguiente sábado quedo con Syo. Me invita al estudio y pone una maqueta de una de sus canciones. Canta.

Su voz tiene mucha fuerza. Aunque no posee una técnica magnífica como la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase S, transmite muchísimo con cada nota. Su voz es increíble. Me siento tan orgullosa de poder escribir una canción para él…

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- pregunta mientras me muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ha sido increíble. Creo que sé lo que tengo que componer.

Más tarde, me enseña sus habilidades con el violín. Tiene mucho talento.

Almorzamos en la academia y luego bajamos a la ciudad. Allí me lleva por sus tiendas favoritas y me enseña el tipo de ropa que le gusta. Le apasiona la moda, sus accesorios favoritos son los sombreros, aunque los lleva de todo tipo. También le gustan las botas.

Luego nos vamos a un parque y allí me cuenta parte de su vida. Me habla de su familia, su hermano. Su sueño desde pequeño. Sus debilidades.

Al parecer sufre del corazón, pero con el tiempo el problema se ha vuelto menor. No es peligroso. Sin embargo su hermano sigue siendo sobreprotector. Desde siempre, Syo quiso superarse y ser fuerte e independiente. Admira mucho a su tutor, Hyuuga- sensei.

Después de esa charla, volvemos a la academia y me muestra un poco sus habilidades de baile. Luego nos acercamos al comedor, aunque aún es pronto para cenar. Allí nos encontramos a Natsuki sentado con otros dos chicos.

-¡Syooooo! ¡Has vuelto!- grita Natsuki. Se levanta corriendo y empieza a abrazar a Syo antes de que este pueda llegar a la mesa. Yo me acerco a una silla al lado de en la que estaba él y me siento. Los chicos de enfrente, con los que conversaba Natsuki, me miran. Uno de ellos es Hijirikawa.

-Hola, Jaimison-san- me saluda.

-Hijirikawa-san, preferiría que me llamases por mi nombre. O al menos no le pongas honorífico a mi apellido- digo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no va con mis principios.

No sé que cara poner así que me quedo en silencio rezando porque Shinomiya suelte a Syo y vuelva a sentarse.

-Vamos, Masato-chan- dice el otro chico en tono burlón- Masa-chan, Masa-chi. No seas tan formal- empieza a reírse.

Hijirikawa le lanza una mirad gélida y cargada de ira. El otro mantiene la mirada y finalmente, Hijirikawa, con aire indignado se levanta y se va.

Yo me quedo perpleja observando. Cuando Hijirikawa sale por la puerta del comedor, el chico que se burló de él me mira y me dice despreocupado:

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, él es así.

-Bueno, supongo que se lo habrá tomado como una burla... – comento.

-Debe aprender a sobrellevar las bromas. Por cierto, soy Ren Jinguji, compañero de clase de ochibi-chan.

-¿O… Ochibi-chan…?- pregunto confusa.

-No me llames así, Ren, ya te lo he dicho. Es Syo - la voz de Syo suena furiosa tras de mí.

Toma asiento a mi lado y al otro lado se sienta Natsuki. Los chicos empiezan a discutir y Natsuki suspira. Entonces interviene.

-Vamos, Syo, Ren. Parad. ¿Qué va a pensar Stella?

-¡Oh! Es cierto- dice Syo de repente- Ren, esta es Stella, la chica que he elegido como mi compositora.

-Encantado, Stella- dice Jinguji cambiando por completo su actitud. Ahora parece todo un casanova. Me guiña un ojo.

Empezamos a charlar los cuatro animadamente. Jinguji acaba por enterarse de todo lo que me ocurrió con Ittoki. Al rato vuelve Hijirikawa, cosa que me extraña.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, Masa-chan?- Jinguji comienza a burlarse de él otra vez.

-¿Qué crees que será, viendo la hora que es? Vengo a cenar, por supuesto. Deberíais hacer como yo, es tarde.

-¡Qué rápido a pasado el tiempo!- comenta Natsuki- Voy a por comida para todos- se ofrece.

Natsuki se levanta y se acerca l mostrador para pedir, no sin antes preguntarnos que queremos.

Veo a alguien acercarse, no puede ser, Ittoki. ¿No se ha enterado que no quiero verle? Aunque por otro lado, él es amigo de los chicos también, puede que sea yo la intrusa. Miro a Syo incómoda.

-Creo que debería irme- le digo en un susurro para que solo él pueda enterarse.

-Claro que no- contesta- casi nunca viene a comer con nosotros. No se ese repentino interés. Esperemos a ver qué hace.

Ittoki se acerca muy animado, creo que no ha reparado en mi presencia. Se sienta al lado de Hijirikawa y empieza a comer. Ren y Syo me miran sorprendido. Realmente no me ha visto.

-Bueno, Syo, Stella- empieza a decir Jinguji en voz alta- Habéis estado todo el día juntitos, ¿no?

Vale, quería romper la tensión, pero no de este modo. Adviertoa jinguji con la mirada para que no hable de más.

-Se empieza así, pero al final acabará siendo algo más. Aunque las relaciones compositor-idol están totalmente prohibidas.

-Entonces ya la has elegido como tu pareja para las audiciones, ¿no, Kurusu-san?- interrumpe Hijirikawa a Jinguji.

-Así es- dece Syo orgulloso- Stella es mi compositora y tiene un gran potencial.

Entonces Ittoki reacciona. Se gira hacia mí y me mira.

-Lo siento- dice agachando la cabeza- No te había visto.

Acto seguido se levanta con su bandeja y se aleja. Me siento muy mal por eso. No quiero verle así, aunque me duela admitirlo aún me importa. Aún lo amo.

De repente, una voz rompe el momento de tensión entre los que estamos sentados a la mesa.

-Atenciooooón, mi queridos estudiantesssss- la voz del director resuena en todo el comedor saliendo a través de los altavoces- Tengo uuuuuun anuncio very important.

Todo el mundo empieza a murmurar. ¿Qué podrá ser?

-Como sabéis, pronto será la primera audición de trimestreeee. Deberéis competir entre vosotrooos- el director mantiene su peculiar forma de hablar, lo que hace que lo que nos cuenta resulte más intrigante- Bien- continúa- Habrá una regla especial este año. Aquella pareja que consiga la mayooor puntuación, tendrá el honor de conocer a una pareja muy especial en el mundo del espectáculo, verrrrry special- todos empiezan a alterarse- no puedo revelar su identidad aún, it's a secret. Sin embargoooo, eso no es todo. Aquellos que queden en mejorrrr lugar, recibirán un premio. Tendrán la oportunidad de grabar un primer single que saldrá en seguida a la venta en tooooodo el mundo.

Todos los alumnos hablan alterados, entusiasmados. Algunos dan grititos nerviosos.

-Eso es todoooo. Shining se despide, y que os aproveche la cena- se oye el click de los altavoces desconectado.

* * *

**Ya veis como todos los chicos han entrado en acción en este capítulo. excepto Tokiya, pero el jugará un papel más importante unos capítulos más adelante. gracias por leer el capítulo completo y, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola, siento la espera. Ha sido un solo día pero en este tiempo quería poner capítulos todos los días para compensar el estar tanto tiempo sin publicar nada. En fin, aquí está el séptimo capítulo. Espero que no os aburráis leyendo. Como siempre digo, acepto sugerencia y comentarios tanto positivos como negativos. aunque, obviamente, no me refiero a que me insultéis de gratis. Me refiero a críticas constructivas. ¿Qué más decir? ¡Ah, sí! Aparecerá un personaje nuevo, aunque ya lo conocéis. ¿Sabréis de quién se trata? Ya os dejo leer :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Syo me mira y no hace falta más.

-Debemos practicar mucho. Vamos a ganar. Ya verás, grabarás tu primer single.

A partir de ese día me olvido de todos los problemas y me centro en la composición. Syo está muy entusiasmado con la letra. Al final no le comenté que deseaba que fuese un dúo. Tengo otra composición que sí lo será en curso.

Estamos en el patio, a la sombra de un árbol. Por fin terminamos de unir la letra a la melodía y arreglar los desperfectos.

-Creo que ya está- anuncio orgullosa.

-Probemos a cantarla, vamos- dice Syo.

-¿Eh? Dirás cantarla. Cantarla tú- le corrijo.

-No, los dos. Es nuestra composición, interpretémosla los dos- me contesta feliz.

Comienzo a cantar tímida, pero a medida que avanza la canción, me animo. Decidimos que el título será "Changing our song!".

-Stella, cantas muy bien- me comenta sorprendido- Creo que tienes madera de idol también.

-No, qué va. No sirvo para subirme a un escenario- me apresuro a decir- Cambiando de tema… hay que decidir el vestuario y hacer la coreografía.

-Es cierto, el vestuario déjamelo a mí. La coreografía…

-Yo haré los pasos, se me da bien- le informo.

-De acuerdo.

Empiezo a montar la coreografía. Es una melodía animada, me resulta muy fácil coreografiarla. Mientras tanto, Syo diseña el vestuario que llevará. Cuando nos reunimos, ponemos el trabajo en común y Syo practica danza y canto.

Después de un tiempo de práctica, Syo consigue dominarlo todo perfectamente. Tiene el diseño del vestuario y entre los dos damos le damos forma.

Al final, dos días antes de las audiciones, lo tenemos todo. Aprovechamos para relajarnos el día antes.

-¿Qué te parece si hablo con Natsuki y vamos los tres a la cafetería de la ciudad?

-Claro, sería estupendo. Necesito relajarme antes de la audición.

-Vale, espéranos en la puerta después de comer.

Dicho y hecho. Tras almorzar, me preparo y voy a la puerta de entrada a esperar a Natsuki y Syo.

Empiezo a tararear distraída la canción para la audición de mañana. Veo venir a alguien, probablemente vaya a salir… ¡oh, no! Es Ittoki. Me mira cuando se acerca y yo aparto la mirada, deseando que siga andando simplemente y me ignore. Sin embargo, se para y me sigue mirando. Después de un rato, levanto la vista. Me encuentro con sus suplicantes ojos rojizos suplicantes. No puedo resistirme a esa mirada, desearía abrazarle, perdonarle y decirle que venga con nosotros.

-Stella- dice por fin- No puedo seguir así, te aprecio mucho. Y no sabes cuantísimo me arrepiento de lo que te hice. No tenía intención de lastimarte. Solo le pedía consejo a los chicos porque no sabía interpretar mis sentimientos- se acerca a mí y hace una reverencia- Perdóname, te lo suplico- me dice.

Me acerco más a él, me agacho y le agarro los hombros. Lo empujo hacia arriba para que se ponga derecho.

-Escucha, ittoki, no quiero verte así. Ya no estoy enfadada por eso. Creo que me he pasado. Lo siento.

-Menos mal que me has perdonado, no sabes lo mal que me sentía- me dice aliviado- Stella, sé que es muy pronto, pero…- su semblante es serio- Debes saber que me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti son más fuertes. Te amo, Stella.

Su repentina confesión me deja perpleja. ¿Lo dice en serio? Es demasiado para asimilarlo tan de repente.

-Escucha, Ittoki, lo siento. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso. Me tengo que centrar en la audición hasta mañana. Somos rivales en este momento. Cuando pase todo esto, hablaremos- lo digo sin vacilar.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Mucha suerte mañana.

-Lo mismo digo- me despido con la mano mientras se aleja.

Poco después llegan Syo y Natsuki corriendo.

-¡Lo siento!- dice Syo desde lejos gritando mientras corre hacia mí, le falta el aliento- Lo siento- vuelve a repetir cuando está frente a mí- Natsuki se retrasó.

-Stella, perdón. Me tenía que preparar y luego estuve discutiendo con Syo porque quería traerte unas galletas que había preparado y él no me dejaba.

Syo me lanza una mirada de: "No cuestiones mi decisión." Y yo hago caso.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, decidimos sentarnos fuera. Yo pido un frapé y un donut. Syo pide un trozo de tarta de chocolate y un batido. Natsuki pide un crépe con helado de limón y un café normal.

Cuando terminamos de merendar, les cuento lo que me ha pasado con Ittoki.

-¿En serio te ha dicho eso? Vaya, Otoya es así de peculiar- me dice Syo- sabes que te apoyaré siempre en cualquier decisión, pero no me pidas opinión porque es mi amigo y no te podré aconsejar apropiadamente sin intentar favorecerle.

-O sea, tu consejo sería que salga con él, ¿me equivoco?- le pregunto, aunque sé la respuesta. Él se encoje de hombros como dando obviedad a mi deducción.

-Eres tú quien tiene la decisión final- me dice Natsuki- Pero ahora todos tenemos que pensar en la audición de mañana.

-Eso es- comenta Syo entusiasmado- ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!- grita levantando la copa con su batido. Natsuki y yo hacemos igual con nuestras bebidas y brindamos con energía.

Llegamos a la academia exhaustos. Decidimos irnos a dormir pronto para tener energías cien por cien renovadas para mañana. Cuando llego a mi habitación, me doy cuenta que se me ha caído la tarjeta estudiantil en alguna parte. Salgo y empiezo a recorrer todo el camino de mi habitación a la puerta de entrada. Cuando llevo la mitad, la veo en el suelo tirada. Me agacho a recogerla. Al levantar la vista, un chico con cabellos azul oscuro me mira. Yo me quedo paralizada, estoy sorprendida y asustada. Ha aparecido como de la nada.

-Eres una digna rival- me dice. Luego se calla y creo que está esperando a que le diga algo.

-¿Rival en qué?- pregunto con precaución.

-No dejaré que nadie me venza- me dice haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. Me molesta su actitud.

-¿Acaso me estás amenazando? ¿O me estás retando?- no responde- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- pregunto irritada.

-En el mundo de la música habrá muchos rivales, como yo- dice al fin.

Empieza a alejarse hacia el lado del edificio con los dormitorios de los chicos. Estoy desconcertada con todo esto, pero eso no hará que me desconcentre mañana. Al revés, me esforzaré aún más para que todo salga bien.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, os ha gustado? ¿Misterioso? Jajajajajajaja. ¿Sabe alguien quién es el nuevo personaje? Seguro que sí, es demasiado obvio. Estoy deseando empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo porque es el de la audición. ¡Por fiiiin! En adelante pasarán muuuchas cosas. Sobre todo en la audición. Espero que me sigáis leyendo ^^ Besos 3**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 8. Supongo que sí sabéis quien es el personaje, pero, si mi descripción no ha sido muy precisa, sabréis quién es en este capítulo. Yo por mi parte estoy muy satisfecha con como acaba este. me ha salido una de esas escenas que tanto me encantan. Mejor no os digo más y lo leéis vosotras mismas ;) como siempre... ¡espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Ignorando lo que pasó anoche, me levanto a la mañana siguiente. Me preparo corriendo y voy a la habitación de Natsuki y Syo para llevarme a este último a desayunar y ensayar. La audición es por la tarde. De camino a la habitación, me paro a mirar el gran tablón del vestíbulo de la entrada, donde pone los puestos de actuación.

-Hola, Syo. Espero que estés tan lleno de energía como siempre- le saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!- responde él levantando el puño y demostrándomelo.

-Actuamos en el puesto 24- le comunico.

-Bien, bien. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

-Esperadme, voy con vosotros- gruta Natsuki desde dentro de la habitación.

-No Natsuki, hoy eres nuestro rival- le dice Syo cerrando de un portazo. Luego me mira- Vamos, corre.

Llegamos al comedor. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los alumnos de han levantado hoy pronto, así que tenemos que esperar una buena cola. Cuando nos tomamos el desayuno, vamos corriendo a la sala que reservamos para ensayar hoy. Menos mal que fuimos listos.

-Bien, lo primero es la coreografía, así podrás descansar el cuerpo antes de actuar. Después el canto para no tener que pararte a calentar la voz luego- me siento mandona pero es la única forma de organizarnos.

Nos llevamos toda la mañana ensayando. A las doce y media me dice Syo:

-Ve a descansar un poco y luego vas al comedor a por el almuerzo. Mientras seguiré ensayando.

-Debes descansar también. Lo llevas muy bien, no hace falta que perfecciones más.-No, quiero seguir contesta casi sin aliento. Acto seguido se pone a ensayar de nuevo.

Suspiro y salgo por la puerta. Me pongo a tararear la melodía inevitablemente. Entonces me encuentro al mismo chico de ayer con una toalla al cuello. Parece que está haciendo footing.

-Eres tú- le digo con una mirada acusadora- Exijo una explicación de lo de ayer.

-¿Por qué debería dártela?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Tokiya Ichinose, tu rival.

-Ya estamos otra vez con esas- suspiro- ¿Acaso te refieres a que eres mi rival en la audición?

-Claro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?- me mira con superioridad.

-¿Qué tiene eso de superioridad? Ahora mismo todos los alumnos estamos enfrentados, excepto con nuestras respectivas parejas.

-No lo entiendes. Kurusu y tú sois una de las pocas parejas que tiene posibilidades conmigo y mi compositora. Los demás siquiera tienen una oportunidad de ganar.

-Me halagas, pero no debes subestimar a nadie.

-Solo subestimo a quien puedo subestimar- responde fríamente.

-Bien, pues no te lo pondremos fácil. Syo y yo pensamos ganar.

-Suerte- dice simplemente y luego se marcha.

Voy a por el almuerzo y se lo llevo a Syo. Le obligo a comer despacio para que pueda descansar más.

-¿Sabes?- empiezo mientras mastica un trozo de hamburguesa- Me he encontrado a un tal Tokiya. Es un chico muy extraño.

-¿Tokiya?- pregunta mientras mastica. Sí que es descuidado- Está en mi clase. Es muy reservado. Tiene una gran técnica pero no sabe expresar con la voz- luego pone una expresión pensativa muy divertida- Es frío- concluye.

-Me dijo que éramos uno de los pocos rivales dignos. Me pregunto quién será su compositora…

-Creo que es de tu clase. Una chica de pelo rosa.

-¿Pelo rosa? ¿Nanami Haruka?

-Sí, puede ser. Al parecer era una gran fan de Hayato y decidió componer para su hermano gemelo- me comenta distraído.

-Todo eso suena muy sospechoso- le digo extrañada.

Syo toma un gran trago de su refresco y luego me mira y dice:

-¡A ensayar!

-Una vez más completa y a prepararte- le advierto.

-Claro- me dice- ¿Ensayas conmigo?

Y ambos empezamos a bailar.

-Vale, el sombrero. Ponte el sombrero- le coloco el sombrero bien y admiro su aspecto- este vestuario es sencillamente perfecto.

-¿Verdad? Me esforcé muchísimo en diseñarlo y tú en coserlo y crearlo- posa con orgullo.

El vestuario consta de una chaqueta de manga corta color fucsia oscuro, casi morado y unos pantalones del mismo color, largos. Los adornos son tipo desfile militar. Son dorados y de un rosa más claro. Los que más llama la atención son las hombreras. El sombrero es como el del uniforme solo que del mismo color que el resto de la ropa y la cinta rosa más claro. Tiene muchos detalles y, por supuesto, complementos.

Llegamos a la sala de espera. Aquella en la que nos toca esperar (obviamente) a que nos avisen para actuar. Estamos con todos los demás concursantes, aunque hay varias salas. Al parecer, la participación no era obligatoria, por lo que muchos de los alumnos han decidido demostrar sus cualidades en la próxima audición. Natsuki viene hacia nosotros con un traje colorido y de lo más extravagante.

-Syo-chaaaaaaaaaaaan- grita con los brazos extendidos hacia el mencionado- Estás taaaaaaan…

-Mono, ¿no? Es lo que ibas a decir…-contesta Syo ya resignado.

-Sí, pero sexy también- le dice el otro sonriendo con inocencia.

Automáticamente Syo se pone totalmente rojo, haciendo un feo contraste con su vestuario. Yo me río a carcajada limpia de la situación. Syo empieza a despotricar contra su amigo y a perseguirlo.

-¡ten cuidado con lo que haces, que pronto es la actuación!- le grito mientras se aleja corriendo persiguiendo a Natsuki.

Me quedo sentada en un banco mientras veo las primeras actuaciones y las puntuaciones. De repente, noto una mano dándome toques en el hombro.

-Stella, ¿qué tal lo lleváis? ¿En qué puesto actúa Syo?- me dice una voz cautelosa.

-Oh… Ittoki-kun- me sorprendo al verlo- Lo llevamos genial. Actúa en el puesto 24. ¿Y tú?

-En el puesto 36- me dice.

Me fijo en su vestuario. Es una chaqueta roja sin mangas con una camisa blanca debajo, pegada. Unos pantalones pitillo de cuadros negros y rojos. También lleva una cinta roja atada a la muñeca derecha. Tiene algo escrito que no alcanzo a leer.

-¿Qué has escrito en la cinta?- pregunto curiosa.

-Nada- me dice con recelo mientras esconde la mano.

-Mentira, pone algo. Quiero leerlo- contesto enfurruñada. Estiro la mano y le agarro el brazo derecho para intentar ver la cinta, claro que resulta inútil porque él me triplica la fuerza.

Tira para soltarse pero le vuelvo a agarrar. Empezamos un tira y afloja y, en un momento, le agarro el brazo con las dos manos. Él tira de su brazo a un lado para soltarme pero, como lo he agarrado tan fuerte, tira de mí junto con su brazo. De esta forma acabo encima de él con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros. Lo miro fijamente, sorprendida, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Temo que lo note.

Entonces me fijo en que él ha apretado los labios y me mira con un rubor en sus mejillas. Su respiración es agitada. Ambos hemos parado de forcejear y entonces, actúo rápidamente. Le quito la cinta y luego reacciona.

-¡Eh! Dame eso. ¡No lo leas!- me grita nervioso. Pero es tarde, ya he leído lo que ponía.

-¿Por qué… has escrito mi nombre…?- Le pregunto aún mirando la cinta.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Siento ser egocéntrica pero... me encanta. Este tipo de escenas son mis favoritas en cualquier historia. ¿Os ha gustado a vosotras? espero que sí. Hablando de otra cosa, me he dado cuenta que el personaje de Ittoki tiene mucho juego en cuanto a escenas románticas. Creo que voy a utilizar este descubrimiento a partir de ahora, y mucho e.e**

**¡Oh! A quienes os interese saber cuál es el vestuario de Syo, es este: . /tumblr_m6m4i9KSME1qgi7aao1_r1_ **

**Es el que lleva en el videojuego Uta no prince-sama: Debut.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola, chicas. Aquí está el capítulo 9. A ver que os parece, yo creo que es interesante. ¿Qué pasará después de la última escena...? e.e Leed, leed. Jajajajajaja :) Las cosas van avanzando. Aunque va a haber unos problemillas. Más de los que créeis. COn esto y un bizcocho... ¡Os dejo leer1 Disfrutad.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Ittoki me arrebata la cinta de las manos. Yo sigo mirando por un momento el lugar donde estaba. Luego le dirijo una mirada a él. Ha vuelto el rostro.

-¿Por qué has escrito mi nombre?- repito con más firmeza.

No dice nada, inspira con fuerza y luego se vuelve y me mira a los ojos. Esa mirada.

-Lo escribí porque… porque quería que me diera suerte.

-¿Eh? Y, ¿porqué demonios te iba mi nombre a dar suerte?- le pregunto confusa.

-Pues… ya sabes lo que dicen. Llevar algo de la persona a la que amas es como llevar un amuleto, pero como no tenía nada tuyo, escribí tu nombre. Es mi amuleto.

Sus palabras me atraviesan el corazón como una flecha de cupido, claro que ya había muchas antes clavadas, todas provenientes de esta misma persona.

-Oh… Ittoki, yo…- quiero decirle que así solo consigue enamorarme aún más. No puedo seguir conteniendo mis sentimientos. Pero cuando estoy a punto de decírselo…

-¡Stellaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tenemos un grave problema- Natsuki viene gritando y corriendo hacia nosotros con Syo en brazos, lo lleva como una princesita.

-Bájame, maldita sea, puedo andar solo- le dice el otro mientras le golpea con las manos.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?- pregunto alarmada cuando están frente a nosotros.

-Compruébalo tú misma- se limita a contestar Natsuki. Acto seguido pone a Syo en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Este comienza a andar.

-¿Ves? Puedo andar. Perfectamente. Hasta pued… ¡Aaaaaaaah!- un grito de dolor escapa entre sus labios mientras se agacha agarrándose el tobillo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasa en el tobillo?- no quepo en mí de la sorpresa. El mundo se me cae encima. Si no puede dar ni tres pasos, ¿cómo se supone que va a hacer la actuación?

-Se ha lastimado persiguiéndome- confirma Natsuki.

-No puedes actuar así- le digo a Syo enfadada- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

-He tenido cuidado, pero… yo…- empieza a replicar, pero no tiene nada que decir.

-Voy a hablar con el director- anuncio. Y salgo corriendo.

-¡Voy contigo!- me grita la voz de Ittoki desde atrás.

Me alcanza y los dos nos dirigimos corriendo a la sala de observación, donde están el director y los profesores supervisando y valorando el concurso. Abrimos la puerta de golpe y se nos que dan mirando todos los de la habitación sorprendidos. El director no se inmuta.

-Bienvenidos, Miss Jaimison, Mister Ittoki. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- pregunta muy despacio.

-Señor, Syo se ha lastimado el pie y no puede hacer la coreografía, pero no queremos perder la oportunidad de actuar- no sé que más decir. Debí haber pensado que quería proponerle exactamente al director. Creo que me he precipitado.

-Entiendo. Quieres una solución, ¿no? Pero debes proponerme una solución tú.

-No sé…- empiezo incómoda- Yo…

-Se me ocurre una- interrumpe Ittoki- Si me permite…

-Claro, por esta vez dejaré que te ayuden, Miss Jaimison, pero solo porque estoy deseoso de ver el trabajo que ha hecho con Mister Kurusu.

Ittoki me mira pidiendo permiso.

-Adelante- le digo.

-Bien, por lo que sé, Jai-chan conoce muy bien tanto la coreografía como la canción. ¿Por qué no actúan en dúo? Syo canta y ella coreografía y canta con él.

-¡¿Cómo?!- digo a Ittoki desconcertada- ¡Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa!

-Es la única solución que aceptaré- dice el director- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?

No puedo aceptar eso, no soy capaz de actuar de repente. No se me da bien eso, me lo dijo Clive. Pero si digo que no, Syo no actuará y no podremos aspirar al premio. Tanto mi destino como el de Syo están en mis manos. Tengo que hacerlo. Será mejor que nada, espero.

-Lo haré, pero el vestuario…

El director chasquea los dedos y aparecen cuatro personas que empiezan a tomarme medidas. Una de ellas, una mujer con una coleta alta, hace una llamada. Luego sale por la puerta. Poco después se escucha un estruendo por la parte de arriba del edificio, parece un helicóptero. En seguida, aparece la mujer con un vestido. Es del mismo color que el de Syo, con los mismos detalles. Por arriba hasta la cintura, es pegado. De tirantas. La parte de la falda es pomposa. Me lo entrega junto con una cajita con accesorios a juego. Luego me da unos zapatos de tacón con cintas de esas que se atan alrededor de las piernas.

-Vaya a prepararse, señorita- me dice el director- It's show time.

Estoy tan sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar que no sé que decir. ¿Cómo han podido conseguir un vestido a juego con el diseño de Syo? Supongo que ha usado la plantilla que este le mandó, era obligatorio. Ittoki me mira boquiabierto, está tan sorprendido como yo. Ambos salimos corriendo por la puerta.

-Ve a avisar a Syo, yo voy al vestuario de chicas.

Me pongo todo lo que me han dado, luego me peino y me maquillo un poco. Voy corriendo como puedo a la sala. Creo que ya deberán ir por el puesto 19 al menos. Entro y me encuentro en la puerta a Natsuki, Syo e Ittoki. Los tres me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué puesto van?

-Estás perfecta- me dice Natsuki, sonriendo y sorprendentemente tranquilo.

-Van por el 22- me dice Syo- Vamos a arrasar, ya verás- añade con confianza. He calculado mal, pero aún tenemos algo de tiempo.

Ittoki simplemente se vuelve y dice:

-Vo… voy a buscar a Kureno- luego sale corriendo entre la multitud.

Syo empieza a carcajearse.

-Pero qué obvio puede llegar a ser. No creí que Otoya Ittoki pudiere ser tímido. Puede que hasta le esté sangrando la nariz ahora- tras decir esto empieza a reírse de nuevo.

-¡Syo!- le regaña Natsuki- No digas esas cosas, se ha sonrojado al ver a Stella tan guapa, pero es normal. Ella le gusta.

En seguida me sonrojo también.

-Tenemos que ensayar en el poco tiempo que nos queda- le digo a Syo. Natsuki lo alza y los tres vamos a la sala contigua a calentar la voz. Diez minutos después nos llaman.

-Lo haremos genial- le digo a Syo.

-¡Sí!- grita. Ambos chocamos las manos en el aire.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. ¿Cómo les saldrá la actuación? Esperemos que bien, aunque menudo problema, ¿no? Vaya que Syo y Natsuki siempre acaban mal parados, jajajajajaja. Por cierto, me encantaría poder dibujar el vestido de Stella, pero es que no se me da nada bien dibujar xD Podéis imagiinarlo como queráis a partir del traje de Syo, dejad volar la imaginación. Pues nada, ittoki avergonzado, Syo lesionado, Stella tiene que actuar... ¡El desenlace en el próximo capítulo! ;)**

**Nos leemos, besos 3**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenaaaas, ¿qué tal? Yo un poco deprimida por que he de empezar de nuevo las clases y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pero os prometo al menos un capítulo por semana :) Aquí os traigo el décimo. Viene cargadito de sucesos impactantes (?) ¡Qué absurda soy! xD En fin, como siempre, espero que os guste y... ¡Disfrutadlo! ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Me paso su mano por mis hombros y le agarro la cintura con mi mano. Empezamos a caminar hacia el escenario. Lo llevo hasta el micrófono de pie que hay en medio del escenario. El público, formado por aquellos que no han participado, empieza a aplaudir. Yo llevo un micro de diadema. Me pongo en mi posición y empieza a sonar la música.

Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo, el baile me resulta sencillo y me sale bastante bien. En cuanto a la voz, no estoy segura. Espero no haber influido negativamente en la actuación de Syo. Él lo hace genial. Incluso sin moverse, consigue animar al público que en un principio parecía ausente, probablemente sorprendidos por que actuásemos dos. Tras unos segundos, empezaron a animarnos eufóricos.

Cuando terminamos, se corre el telón. Natsuki sale para ayudar a Syo a volver.

-Lo habéis hecho genial, tenéis muchas posibilidades- nos dice- Por cierto, Stella, no sabía que se te daba tan bien cantar y bailar.

-Sí Stella- me dice Syo- Sabía que cantabas bien, pero en el escenario ha sido increíble. ¿Por qué no entraste al curso idol?- inquiere.

-¿Eh? No… no puede ser. Mi tío me dijo que no valía, que debía entrar en composición.

Cuando entramos a la sala de los que ya han participado, muchos de los compañeros nos felicitan. Luego vamos a cambiarnos, Natsuki vuelve a la otra sala a esperar su turno.

Nos tomamos un refresco y nos sentamos en la sala a descansar y ver las otras actuaciones.

Natsuki actúa en el puesto 28. Yo sigo esperando a que actúe Ittoki para poder hablar con él.

Cuando actúa, se va directamente a cambiarse. Después de eso no viene a la sala. Kureno, su compositor, nos pregunta si lo hemos visto. Cuando negamos, suspira exasperado y se sienta en la sala. Yo decido salir par buscarlo.

Me escabullo por la puerta trasera y salgo a los jardines. Busco a Ittoki por todas partes, entonces veo una sombra sentada al pie de un árbol. El pelo pelirrojo brilla bajo la luz de la luna y la suave brisa de la noche lo mece un poco. Me acerco por detrás y lo llamo con suavidad.

-Ittoki… ¿Qué te pasa?

Se vuelve bruscamente, sorprendido.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquiere desconcertado.

-Yo… estaba preocupada porque no aparecías y desde que llegué de hablar con el director, me evadiste.

-Es que sabía que si te tenía cerca podía pasar algo malo- contesta volviendo el rostro.

-¿Algo malo? ¿Como qué?- le pregunto agachándome y sentándome a su lado.

-Algo como…-empieza volviéndose hacia mí- …esto- termina, acercándose más.

Entonces, pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura y otra tras mi cabeza. Luego tira de mí acercándome a su cuerpo y su rostro. Cierra los ojos y junta suavemente sus labios con los míos. Yo cierro los ojos también y me dejo llevar. Después de un rato, separamos los labios. Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mi rostro.

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento, no querías…- empieza él a decir preocupado.

-No, no es eso- contesto apresuradamente enjugándome las lágrimas- Es que no me lo creo. He soñado con esto mucho tiempo. Ahora me siento tan feliz…

Nos volvemos a abrazar y entonces unas luces nos iluminan desde el cielo.

-¡No, no, no!- se oye la voz del director Shining- ¿No conocéis la regla número uno de la academia? Prohibido e-na-mo-rar-se –dice resaltando cada sílaba- Id ahora mismo a mi despacho, jovencitos.

Sin decir palabra nos levantamos y comenzamos a andar camino al despacho. Suerte que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Dios mío, no me acordaba de esa estúpida regla, pero seguro que nadie la recuerda. Quiero decir… hay muchos chicos y chicas que flirtean. ¡Solo tienes que mirar a Ren!- dice Ittoki irritado.

-Sí… pero se queda en eso, flirteo- contesto- Nosotros estábamos besándonos ahí en medio. Era un beso de amor. ¿Verdad?- de repente no estoy muy segura de ello.

-¡Claro que sí!- me dice Ittoki mirándome a los ojos y con esa expresión infantil tan adorable que tiene. Se le nota un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, Stella.

-Y yo de ti…- dudo un momento sobre cómo he de llamarle- … Otoya.

Él vuelve a mirar hacia el frente sorprendido y ruborizado.

-Pero… escucha. No quiero que te expulsen por mi culpa. Tampoco quiero que me expulsen a mí. Así que, diremos que solo estábamos… liberando tensiones. O algo así- le digo cabizbaja.

-Stella… no sé si podré aguantar y fingir que no hay nada más.

-Si queremos conservar nuestra plaza aquí, tendremos que hacerlo así este año. Luego, cuando hagamos la audición final, hablaremos de nuestros sentimientos. Mientras tanto, los guardaremos en una cajita con candado- digo mientras hago un gesto como si cerrara una cajita con llave. Luego me llevo las manos al corazón- Ahora tú, vamos.

Otoya me mira dubitativo, pero finalmente hace el mismo gesto que yo. Luego me mira y fuerza una sonrisa, no es su sonrisa de normalmente. Yo hago igual.

-Ahora que por fin nos iban bien las cosas…- murmura.

Caminamos en silencio. Llegamos a la puerta del despacho de Shining. Nos miramos y abrimos.

-Bienvenidos…- dice el director despacio, con su peculiar forma de hablar- Sentaos.

Hacemos lo que nos dice. Tomamos asiento cada uno en una silla.

-Sois conscientes de que habéis incumplido una de las reglas principales de esta academia, ¿verdad?

-Siento decirle que no es así- contesto rápidamente.

-¿Huh? ¡Oh! Explíqueme eso, Miss Jaimison- me dice curiosos.

-Verá, la regla dicta que está prohibido enamorarse, ¿me equivoco?

-No, en absoluto. Esa es la regla.

-De acuerdo, si esa es la regla, no la hemos incumplido ya que no estamos enamorados- siento un pinchazo en lo más profundo de mi alma al decir eso, pero mantengo la compostura.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacíais besándoos bajo aquel árbol?

-Solo liberar tensiones, no era un beso de amor. Es más, no lo volveremos a hacer si eso amenaza nuestra plaza en la academia.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué opina de eso, señor Ittoki?- el director se dirige a Otoya que ha permanecido cayado todo este tiempo. Adopta una expresión de determinación y responde.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero, confío en la veracidad de vuestras palabras. Sin más, os podéis marcharrrrr- nos dice haciendo un exagerado gesto con la mano.

Salimos. Nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar.

-Escucha, nadie debe enterarse, ¿vale?- le digo.

-Tienes razón, fingiremos que realmente no estamos enamorados delante de todos para que el director no sospeche.

Y así lo hacemos. A partir de hoy, yo, Stella Jaimison, juro guardar mis sentimientos de amor con llave en lo más profundo de mi alma.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ha acabado mal, ¿eh? T^T Bueno, ya veremos que hago a partir de aquí. No voy a revelar nada de nada ;D Pero no soy tan mala, no os preocupéis, intentaré poner el capítulo mañana, que no creo que esté tan ajetreada. Pero solo por esta vez y porque os adoro, lectores míos :3 Cambiando de tema... ¡EN ABRIL HABRÁ SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME! HAGAMOS LA OLAAAA. espero que llegue pronto. Desde que vi a Ai-sempai en el uniforme de la academia en una imagen que encontré este verano... ¡llevo esperando este momento! Por ahora, me conformo con los "Shuffle Unit CD" que están saliendo. Ya solo queda el dúo de Natsuki y Tokiya. Sale pasado mañana ^^ Espero que los estéis disfrutando tanto como yo.**

**Nos leemos 3**

**P.D.: Mi favorita es Beautiful Song, de Ai, Syo y Masato ;) Ya sabéis que Syo es mi personaje favorito y es mi debilidad. Mi segunda favorita es la de Otoya y Reiji, son los dos tan *-* Asjdhakdhakj. ¡HyperxSuperxLove!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola, aquí tenéis el capítulo 11. Pasan muchas cosas :) Estoy muy contenta por vuestras review, me animan a seguir. Gracias. En este capítulo he incluido una aparición especial. Disfrutad y recordad, admito ideas y sugerencias para la historia, pedidme algo en especial e intentaré introducirlo en la historia. Y sin más dilación os dejo leer ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

Al principio todo va bien. Me cuesta fingir pero lo consigo, a Otoya parece que le cuesta algo más. Syo, Natsuki y los demás piensan que hemos vuelto a pelearnos. Les dejamos creer que así es. Sin embargo, un día Otoya me lleva a un aula para que estemos a solas.

-Stella, lo siento, no puedo resistirlo más. Veámonos a escondidas, como ahora, no pasará nada. Necesito sentir el contacto de tu piel- me dice con los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre.

-Ittoki, no. Es peligroso. Además, me da miedo que te comportes así, me gusta tu habitual vitalidad y tu forma de ser infantil.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- dice mientras se aleja un poco de mí- Pero ni tan siquiera nos podemos hablar, ¿no podemos actuar como amigos?

-No sé si podría… yo… aunque en realidad, ¿porqué no?- contesto, pensándolo bien, resistiré un poco los impulsos.

-¡Yujuuuuuu!- grita él de forma infantil. Luego se lanza hacia mí y me besa, aún riendo. Yo me río también y acabamos abrazados en el suelo carcajeando.

-Eso es lo que tanto me gusta de ti- le digo acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Mi pelo?- pregunta con ingenuidad- Es genial, ¿verdad?- me dice y sonríe como un niño pequeño.

-Sí- le digo con una sonrisa- Pero no me refería a eso, tontorrón, me refería a esta forma despreocupada de ser tuya. Me hace olvidar todo lo malo.

-Me alegro- esta vez lo dice seriamente, pero con una dulce sonrisa. Luego nos besamos aún en el suelo.

Entonces alguien irrumpe en la clase. Es el chico de pelo azul, Tokiya Ichinose.

-Pero, ¿qué dem…?

-¡Oooooh! Ichi, ella… se ha caído y la ayudaba a levantar- dice Otoya nervioso mientras me da la mano para ponerme en pie.

-Ittoki, no deberías tener ese nivel de amistad con una rival. Es la compositora de Kurusu.

-¿Y qué? Todos somos amigos. Además, tú y yo tenemos un alto nivel de amistad también, ¿no?- dice Otoya.

-No, somos compañeros de habitación, eso es todo- dice el otro fríamente. Aunque noto como aparta la mirada.

Vaya… compañeros de habitación. No tenía ni idea.

-¡Qué crueeeeel!- contrataca Otoya haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

El otro hace un gesto de desesperación y chasquea la lengua.

-Simplemente te diré que no debes olvidar la principal regla de la academia. Sería problemático para ti enamorarte de una rival.

Dicho esto, vuelve a salir de la habitación.

Decidimos volver a nuestras labores ya que lo que hicimos fue peligroso. Durante el resto del día no puedo parar de pensar en lo que ha pasado. Quizás todo esto signifique que no debemos estar juntos. No quiero una relación así. No. Esa misma noche me reúno con Otoya junto al lago.

-Otoya, yo… lo siento. No quiero que esto siga así- le digo.

-¿Qué…?

-Olvidémonos de nuestra relación. Como si nunca hubiese pasado. Seamos solo amigos, pero de verdad. Sin esconder sentimientos mayores.

-N… no. ¿Y lo de guardar los sentimientos en una caja con llave?

-Tirémoslos a este lago, así no correremos el peligro de que se escapen, ¿no?- le digo con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa. Cierro los ojos para que no se me escapen las lágrimas.

Hago un gesto como si cogiera la caja de mi pecho, del corazón. Acaricio la tapa imaginaria, la arrojo al lago.

-Stella… yo… no sé que decir.

-Sólo haz lo mismo que yo- le agarro de las manos- Quizás algún día podamos bucear y rescatar los sentimientos de este lago, ¿no?

El asiente y luego realiza el mismo ritual que yo. Finalmente se vuelve hacia mí y me pide un último beso. Yo se lo concedo mientras las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y caen por mis mejillas. _Es el fin de lo que podría haber sido algo grande y hermoso_, repite mi mente.

En los días siguientes conseguimos que nuestra relación sea amistad estrictamente, no mostramos vestigios de ningún otro sentimiento.

Por fin llega el día en que dan los resultados de las pruebas. Nos llevamos una sorpresa.

-¡Mira eso, Syo! A parte de nosotros, otras cinco personas tienen la puntuación más alta, es un empate múltiple…

-Y fíjate- me contesta- Natsuki, Ren, Masato, Otoya y Tokiya. Somos los seis, los seis de nuestro grupo que vamos al curso de idol.

-Tienes razón, supongo que es un empate. ¿Qué harán con lo de conceder el premio del que habló el director?

-Ni idea, pero yo lo quiero- dice decidido.

Nos reunimos con los demás para hablar. Cuando estamos todos alborotados sin un orden en que exponer nuestras ideas, escuchamos una risa estridente de algún lugar que no logro identificar. Es obvio a quién pertenece.

De detrás de uno de los árboles sale el director.

-Veo que ya habéis visto las puntuaciones. Y queréis explicaciones, ¿no es así?

-Vamos, director, se debe estar riendo de nosotros. Yo no acepto un empate- dice Ren algo molesto, pero divertido a la vez. Este tipo de situaciones deben gustarle.

-Vale, no hay que ser impaciente. Todos sois bastante buenos como para ganar el derechor a grabar vuestro primer single. Sencillamente no puedo elegir…

-¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?- pregunta ansioso Otoya.

-Déjeme terminar. Tengo unas personas que lo harán por mí. Os presento a vuestros sempais.

Tres chicos aparecen de repente, no me había dado cuenta que había alguien más. Uno de ellos tiene el pelo marrón y una amplia sonrisa decorándole el rostro. Anda con movimientos exagerados, muy enérgicos. Otro tiene el pelo gris alborotado, expresión como de enfado y algo muy curioso: un ojo de cada color. El tercero parece muy joven. Tiene el pelo celeste con un corte peculiar, un largo flequillo de lado. Tiene un porte de estrella, en realidad los tres lo tienen. ¿A qué se referirá el director con lo de sempais?

-Estos son Reiji Kotobuki- dice señalando al chico sonriente- Ranmaru Kurosaki- dice señalando al segundo, el de los ojos de dos distinto color- Y por último, nuestro mayor prodigio: Ai Mikaze. Cada uno de ellos estará a cargo de dos de vosotros para supervisaros en vuestro trabajo y decidir si merecéis el premio. También supervisarán el trabajo de los compositores.

-No acepto tal cosa- dice de repente Daisuke, el compositor de Ren- Me niego a participar en esto, quien opine como yo y quiera separarse de sus idol ahora, que venga conmigo. No tenemos porque competir por algo que se supone que ya hemos conseguido- después de decir eso, se aleja. A él se le unen la compositora de Natsuki, una chica de la clase B y el compositor de Otoya, un chico de nuestra clase, Takemura.

-Take-chan, ¿también te vas?- dice Otoya apenado.

-Lo siento, Ittoki, pienso igual que Daisuke.

Los tres se marchan.

-Bueno- dice el director despreocupado- Os juntaré por parejas de forma que cada dos tengáis un compositor. Bien. Tokiya Ichinose y Otoya Ittoki, estaréis al cuidado de Reiji- anuncia Shining.

-¡Bieeen!- dice Reiji- Espero que tengáis sentido del humor porque me encanta reír- anuncia mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Otoya y otro por los de Ichinose.

-Yo desde luego que sí- contesta feliz Otoya- Pero él…- dirige la mirada a Ichinose que se ha limitado a volver el rostro.

-Masato Hijirikawa y Ren Jinguji, Ranmaru estará con vosotros.

-Quién demonios me mandaría hacer un trabajo sucio- masculla Ranmaru.

-Vamos, Ranmaru, los tres nos conocemos, ¿no?- dice Ren.

-Preferiría que no fuese así…- dice el otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le secunda Masato.

-¡Qué compañeros tan aburridos!- se queja Ren con desesperación.

Los tres se quedan en silencio.

-Por último, Natsuki Shinomiya y Syo Kurusu, vosotros estaréis bajo la tutela de Ai. Es nuestro prodigio, como he dicho antes. No tiene más que 15 años, acabados de cumplir. Sin embargo, se graduó el año pasado y su carrera musical avanza a pasos agigantados. Sentíos afortunados.

-¿15 años?- exclama Syo sorprendido- No se si debería aceptar a alguien más pequeño que yo como sempai.

-Syo…- le advierto en un susurro.

-¿Estás seguro que eres mayor que yo?- pregunta Ai sin cambiar el tono de voz- ¿Alguna vez te has medido?

Syo empieza a gruñir y temo que le lance un puñetazo, así que le agarro de los brazo en insto a Natsuki a que comience una conversación con Ai.

-Cálmate, Syo- le susurro- Es tu sempai, en primer lugar no le deberías haber insultado.

Syo me mira iracundo y yo le devuelvo una mirada de súplica para que no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Se calma y suspira. Le suelto.

-Hechas las presentaciones, os diré que conviviréis juntos durante dos semanas. Ellos os mandarán las actividades que crean necesarias para comprobar vuestra destreza musical. Suerte a todos… It's show time- concluye el director con esa frase que tanto le gusta. Luego se marcha de un salto.

Miro a Ai para intentar divisar algún sentimiento en él y deducir su personalidad, pero… nada. No encuentro nada, tiene una mirada vacía y fría.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Aparecen los sempais. Por desgracia, no sé tanto de ellos como querría ya que no he jugado el juego en persona, sin embargo he recabado mucha información. Modelaré un poco su personalidad a mi manera. Camus no aparece ya que Cecil tampoco lo hace. Así que no tendría sentido. **

**Cambiando de tema... ¿Habéis escuchado ya Still Still Stil? Si la respuesta es no... ¡estáis de suerte! Aquí la tenéis: www. tumblr tagged/still+still+still (es la segunda publicación, el link sin espacios). A mí me a enamorado el duo de Tokiya Y Natsuki *O* Ahora no la puedo dejar de escuchar, como las demás.**

**Besos, nos leemos :3**

**P.D.: No viene a cuento, pero sabed que la voz de Reiji me parece muy erótica, sino escuchad esta canción: www. youtube watch?v=O82izCgI4JY**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenaaaaas. ¿Qué tal? Os traigo aquí, recién salido del horno, el capítulo doce. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Creo que han pasado demasiadas cosas en este capítulo, todo en muy pocas palabras, pero... me ha salido así. Espero que no le pongáis muchas pegas, pero si queréis que los acontecimientos vayan más despacio (o más rápido), decídmelo. Cumpliré vuestros deseos encantada. Bueno, solo decir que los sempais han hecho su aparición y van a dar mucho juego a la historia, ya lo veréis. Sin más, os dejo empezar a leer ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Intento empezar una conversación con Ai pero no se me ocurre nada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Syo a Ai estirando los brazos.

-Se me ocurre algo- digo cuando llega una idea a mi cabeza- Podríamos enseñarle a Ai-sempai los vídeos de vuestras actuaciones en la última audición.

-Es buena idea- admite Ai- Veámoslo en la tele de vuestra habitación.

-No tenemos televisor- dice Natsuki- ¿Tu tienes, Stella?

-No… tampoco tengo, solo una radio.

-Pues pidámosle a Ren que nos deje usar la suya- sugiere Syo.

-Eso lo dejaremos para mañana- dice Ai- Ya son las seis, deberíais cenar.

-¡¿Qué?! Es demasiado pronto.

-Podemos hacer tiempo, ¿porqué no nos muestras esas habilidades por las que eres un prodigio, Ai-sempai? Tengo interés en ver hasta donde llega tu talento.

-Está bien, vamos a un aula con piano, entonces.

Nos dirigimos a una de las aulas libres. Hay un piano. Ai se sienta y empieza a tocar una melodía melancólica y triste. Tras la introducción, empieza a cantar con una dulce voz. Como la de un ángel. Inmediatamente cierro los ojos para poder captar ese maravilloso sonido con más intensidad. Cada nota que canta es más bella que la anterior. La canción habla de un amor que dejó escapar. De un sentimiento que perdura en su corazón. Pide perdón por no haber apreciado ese amor y da las gracias por haber podido experimentarlo. Habla de un chico que vivió un amor sin sentirlo y cuando no puede tenerlo se da cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía, lo añora.

Termina con unos arpegios al piano. Todo se queda en silencio. Levanta la cabeza y nos observas. Noto lágrimas escaparse de mis ojos. Ai me mira desconcertado, es la primera emoción que muestra. En seguida me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Stella? Estás llorando- me dice él levantándose y acercándose a mí.

En seguida, Natsuki y Syo se vuelven y me miran con preocupación.

-No es nada- digo sorbiéndome los mocos, ridículamente- Es que esa canción es tan hermosa. Me ha llegado a lo más profundo del corazón. Tus sentimientos me han llegado a través de esa letra y tu voz cantando esa melodía, parecías un ángel.

Los tres me miran sorprendidos. Entonces ocurre algo increíble, Ai sonríe. Me sonría a mí. Abro mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-Gracias- me dice- Casi nunca me felicitan por mi trabajo. Que me digas algo así es… muy gratificante.

-Estoy orgullosos de tener un sempai como tú- dice Syo.

-Sí, sí. Además eres taaaaan mono- dice Natsuki con una enorme sonrisa.

Salimos del aula y vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para ducharnos y luego reunirnos para cenar. Como acabo rápido, decido ir a dar un paseo por los jardines. Ya ha oscurecido.

Este sitio siempre me encantará. Es mágico, como el jardín del castillo de una princesa.

Me topo con Otoya y Reiji. Es una divertida escena, parece que Reiji está enseñando a Otoya a usar las maracas. Me paro a observarlos a no mucha distancia de donde están. Hay un momento en que Otoya tiene que dar una vuelta y hacer una ridícula pose por orden de su sempai. El otro le aplaude cuando lo hace y yo no puedo evitar reírme, aunque intento reprimir un poco la risa. Entonces los dos sirigen su mirada hacia mí. Reiji me sonríe y me llama mientras que Otoya se sonroja.

-¿Ves, Rei-chan? Te dije que alguien nos vería- le dice Otoya.

-¿Y qué? Te ha visto hacer una pose muy atractiva, esas cosas gustan a las chicas, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- respondo aún riendo- Es muy sexy.

Otoya me mira con los mofletes inflados porque sabe que me estoy burlando, Reiji me sonríe.

-Preséntanos- pide.

-Stella, este es Rei-chan, mi sempai- dice Otoya- Rei-chan, esta es Stella, mi… mi amiga- por un momento ha dudado.

-Encantado, Stella, eres muy guapa- dice Reiji, me dedica un movimiento con las maracas- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarlas también?- pregunta.

-N… no, gracias, lo mío es la guitarra- contesto sonrojada por su repentino cumplido.

-¡Oh! Como Otoya entonces, haríais muy buena pareja- dice Reiji sonriendo otra vez.

Aparto la vista, esas palabras me atraviesan el corazón como un cuchillo.

-Tengo que irme- le digo.

Mientras me alejo, escucho a Reiji decir a Otoya en un tono muy serio: "Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme".

Me encamino al comedor intentando borrar esa última escena de mi cabeza. Cuando llego voy por mi comida y localizo a Natsuki, Ai y Syo sentados en una mesa. Los tres están uno al lado del otro. Me acerco por detrás pero me paro cuando oigo la conversación que están teniendo.

-Así que eso es amor…- dice Ai pensativo.

-Sí, exactamente eso- contesta Syo orgulloso.

-Entonces es posible que lo que he empezado a sentir por Stella sea amor, ¿verdad?

Me quedo congelada ante sus palabras. Tan congelada como creí que estaba el corazón de Ai cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-¿Eh? Estás de broma, Ai-sempai- dice Syo.

-¿Por qué?

A ver, no hace ni un día que la conoces, eso es imposible.

-Lo sé, es posible que esto que sienta resulte no ser amor o, que cuando la conozca mejor, mis sentimientos se aclaren y cambien. Pero ahora estoy seguro que lo que siento es un principio de amor, coincide con todo lo que me habéis dicho.

-Puede ser amor a primera vista, Syo- comenta Natsuki.

Yo pienso que es una broma así que ignoro lo que acabo de escuchar. Me acerco a la mesa haciendo notar mi presencia, haciendo ruido al andar para que sepan que estoy ahí.

-Hola, chicos- digo aparentando normalidad.

Los tres me saludan y empezamos a comer. De repente me pongo a pensar. Si fuesen ciertos los sentimientos de Ai, me sentiría muy afortunada, pero no le podría corresponder. Por mucho que quiera negarlo, aún siento algo por Otoya.

Terminamos a comer y no vuelven a mencionar ningún tema relacionado con amor. Tras la comida decidimos acercarnos a la habitación de Ren para preguntarle si mañana nos dejará usar su tele. Pero nos encontramos una curiosa escena al llegar. Masato sale de la habitación corriendo con su habitual expresión inalterable, con la diferencia de que esta ves, unas lágrimas caen por su rostro, casi imperceptibles. Ren sale inmediatamente después, con intenciones de seguirle, pero un brazo lo frena.

-¡Espera, Masato!- grita Ren impotente por no poderle seguir- ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

-No. Déjalo, déjalo solo. Ya volverá- es Ranmaru.

-Pero…- protesta Ren.

-¡He dicho que no!- le grita Ranmaru. Luego tira de él hacia dentro de la habitación y cierra de un portazo.

Los cuatro nos quedamos boquiabiertos. No exactamente, Ai observa la escena como si ya la hubiese vivido antes.

¿Qué ha pasado para que Hijirikawa reaccione así? ¿Cómo ha conseguido Ranmaru que Ren le obedezca? Muchas cosas han pasado hoy. Me siento mareada.

* * *

**Tachaaaaaaaan. ¿Qué le habrán hecho al pobre Masato para que llore? si el no suele hacer esas cosas D: Ya veréis, ya veréis. Espero que os haya gustado, por mi parte, me encantaría presenciar alguna escena de Reiji enseñando a Otoya a tocar las maracas xD Sería tan genial estar en la academia Saotome. ¿No lo habéis deseado nunca? Toda llena de bishonen... *¬***

**Con este bonito deseo os dejo por hoy... ¡nos leemos! 3**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenaaaas. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. He de advertir que no avanza en la historia principal. Podríamos decir que es algo así como un especial de RenxMasato pero dentro de la historia principal. Espero que os guste y no os líe mucho porque algunas partes a lo mejor resultan confusas Si es así, preguntadme lo que sea y os contestaré. ¡Os dejo leyendo!**

* * *

Capítulo 13.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Hijirikawa- digo a los chicos.

-Syo y yo nos quedamos aquí a ver si conseguimos entrar en la habitación y hablar con Ren y su sempai. Stella, tú ve con Ai a buscar a Hijirikawa.

No digo nada, solo asiento. Me incomoda quedarme a solas con Ai después de lo que escuché en el comedor. De alguna forma me resulta perturbador.

Caminamos en silencio, más bien corremos, en la dirección que fue Masato. No está en ningún sitio así que preguntamos a los alumnos que encontramos por el camino. Nos dicen que ha subido corriendo por las escaleras.

-Ai-sempai, creo que lo más posible es que esté en la azotea.

-Vamos allí entonces- contesta.

No sé porqué, pero muchas de las chicas con las que nos hemos cruzado, han empezado a murmurar y lanzar grititos casi imperceptibles mientras miraban a Ai. ¿Es posible que su fama cause ya ese efecto? Creo que estoy un poco perdida en las modas de hoy en día, debería informarme más.

Llegamos a la azotea y vemos a Masato postrado frente a la barandilla, mirando al infinito, o quizá está mirando al cielo. Más bien pienso que está sumido en sus pensamientos.

Decido acercarme despacio a él. Le pido a Ai que se quede a lo lejos. Ahora que me paro a pensar, ¿qué le voy a decir a Masato? No lo conozco tan bien como para utilizar las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo. Ni me atrevo a llamarlo por su nombre de pila frente a él. Además, es una persona que no expresa muy bien sus sentimientos, con lo que me costará más. Decido que los acontecimientos surjan como tengan que surgir.

-Hijirikawa…- le llamo cuando estoy lo bastante cerca.

Él se vuelve y observo su expresión. Imperturbable. No puedo adivinar como se siente ahora.

-Es tarde, deberías entrar, puedes resfriarte si te quedas aquí- le dijo acercando una mano con prudencia.

-No quiero volver allí dentro- contesta volviendo el rostro.

-Vamos, ven conmigo- le pido dulcemente mientras poso la mano en su brazo con cuidado- No sé que te ha pasado, pero si me lo cuentas podría ayudarte, o puede que no. En cualquier caso, te sentirás mejor si se lo cuentas a alguien.

-Me observa durante un momento con sus ojos azul oscuro. Luego avanza un par de pasos.

-Hablemos, pero en un sitio más privado y donde no haga tanto frío.

-Claro- contesto apresuradamente- Iremos a mi habitación.

No me molesta en absoluto el hecho de estar a solas con Masato en mi habitación, siento que jamás me haría nada.

-Ai-sempai –le digo al pasar por su lado- Ve con Natsuki y Syo y diles que estaré hablando con Hijirikawa.

-¿Vas a estar a solas con él en tu habitación?-pregunta con una expresión ligerísimamente alterada, apenas imperceptible.

-No pasa nada- le digo para tranquilizarlo.

Él no contesta, se limita a irse con tal velocidad que, en unos segundos, ya no lo veo. Hijirikawa y yo bajamos las escaleras con un paso más tranquilo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y entramos. Masato entra y en seguida elije sentarse en el poyete interior de la ventana. Yo acerco una silla al lugar y me siento.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Tiene que ver con Ren y vuestro sempai, ¿me equivoco?- siento esta situación de lo más irreal. Nunca pensé que este chico en concreto quisiera contarme algo de su vida, algo personal.

-Pues sí, has acertado. Todo se remonta a cuando éramos pequeños. Jinguji y yo nos conocíamos por los negocios de nuestras familias. Íbamos a las mismas fiestas. Nos hicimos amigos- hace una pausa, le duele recordar- También Ranmaru estaba a veces con nosotros, aunque su actitud era la misma. Se portaba de forma desagradable con nosotros.

-Vaya… os conocíais todos hace tanto…

-Sí, pero sobre todo, él siempre nos decía que no entendía nuestra amistad, que era absurdo porque la gente siempre acaba decepcionándote.

-Era un poco pequeño para decir ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

-Supongo que Ranmaru ha sufrido decepciones por parte de sus padres desde muy temprana edad- dice él restando importancia a ese hecho, ya que no es ese el rumbo de la conversación- El caso es que, cuando Ren empezó a intentar sonsacarle algunas palabras con su habitual forma de ser, Ranmaru empezó a darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Primero se percató de que Ren y yo habíamos cambiado mucho nuestra forma de ser, pero no le dio excesiva importancia. Empezó a indicarnos lo que haríamos. Según pasaba el día, empecé a notar a Ranmaru extraño. Entonces fuimos a nuestra habitación. Entramos y Ranmaru cerró tras nosotros.

A partir de aquí, Masato me cuenta lo ocurrido en la habitación con todo detalle.

Tercera persona

Ranmaru cerró la puerta tras de sí con fuerza. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar que había ocurrido a sus compañeros en la infancia para comportarse de esa forma ahora.

-Ren, Masato. Todo esto me resulta muy extraño- dijo con dureza en su voz el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ren desconcertado pero curioso al mismo tiempo.

Masato, por el contrario, permaneció en silencio.

-Me refiero a vosotros dos. La última vez que os vi, estabais realmente unidos. Eráis muy amigos.

-Y ahora lo somos. No tanto como antes, pero…- afirmó el rubio con un tono de voz algo desquiciado.

-No digas estupideces. Ni tan siquiera sois capaces de llamaros por vuestro nombre de pila. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Os tratáis como a desconocidos.

-Es posible- comenzó Ren- que hayamos cambiado en este tiempo y nuestras personalidades no sean compatibles del todo ahora.

-La gente cambia, pero no hasta este extremos. Incluso tenéis la habitación dividida. Es ridículo.

Masato permanecía callado en su lado de la habitación. Ren por su parte empezó a lanzar dardos a su diana distraídamente.

-Escucha, Ranmaru, no soy el mismo, Hijirikawa tampoco. No nos llevamos bien y no volveremos a llevarnos bien.

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón del peliazul. Sintió que su compañero le había lanzado uno de esos dardos, pero el que le había acertado estaba envenenado.

-¿Ah, no? La expresión de Masato no dice lo mismo- indicó Ranmaru.

"Maldita sea" pensó Masato "No me ha servido de nada permanecer callado".

-Dejemos el tema- se limitó a decir el peliazul- No nos llevará a ninguna parte.

-No, no, no- Ranmaru meneó la cabeza con desaprobación mientras se acercaba al chico- Esto no se queda así, ni mucho menos. No sé que os habrá hecho perder ese grado de amistad que teníais y lo pienso averiguar- Ranamaru acercó su rostro al de Masato. El otro le observaba su ojo rojo. En su rostro pálido, rodeado de cabellos plateados, destacaba enormemente. Sintió una presión en su pecho.

-Es simple, no me gusta la gente como Jinguji- confesó Masato, aunque realmente no era eso lo que sentía- Es un mujeriego. Solo sabe divertirse y no se toma en serio el poder estar en esta academia, mientras que ha mí me costó enormemente convencer a mi padre. No sabe apreciar lo que tiene y considero eso una forma indirecta de despreciarme.

-¿Eso piensas de mí? Si al menos mostraras un mínimo sentimiento, podría saber cuando te sienta mal lo que hago. Pero no eres capaz de dirigirme la mirada siquiera. ¿Hasta ese punto me odias?

Ranmaru permanecía callado, interesado por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Pero al ver que Masato se limitó a volverse hacia su mesa y comenzar a leer, decidió continuar la conversación.

-¿No te has planteado que la razón por la que no te mira a la cara es por timidez?- a pesar de su desprecio por las relaciones sociales, el chico tenía facilidad para adivinar sentimientos.

El rubio dejó de lanzar dardos para mirar curioso a su sempai. Masato se tensó ante las acertadas palabras de Ranmaru. Deseaba que parase ahí.

-¿Timidez? Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Y si es vergüenza? Vergüenza por esconder un sentimiento prohibido hacia ti quizás.

Masato sintió horror al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta? Ante su sorpresa, Ren soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Insinúas que Masato me ama o algo así? No podrías estar más equivocado, el me odia. Igual que yo le odio a él.

El peliazul empezó a sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba su nombre en boca de su compañero, pero lo había usado en un frase que le resultó demasiado dolorosa. Vio como las lágrimas caían en las páginas del libro. Lo cerró de inmediato. Volvió su rostro lloroso hacia su compañero con furia a la vez que se levantaba.

-Deberías medir tus palabras- dijo consiguiendo milagrosamente que no se le quebrara la voz.

Ranmaru observaba la escena satisfecho por haber ayudado a que las cosa avanzaran entre esos dos.

Masato vislumbró el desconcertado rostro de Ren antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Abriendo la puerta con fuerza salió corriendo por el pasillo, escuchó la voz de su compañero llamándole a lo lejos.

Cuando Masato termina el relato, me quedo observándolo un momento. No puedo creer que se haya abierto de esa forma. Me ha contado sus sentimientos.

-Entonces es cierto que amas a Ren…- le digo.

-Bueno, podría decirlo así. Es algo difícil de admitir.

-Si es así, imagino lo mal que debes sentirte cuando te dedica esas palabras de desprecio, pero tú, en vez de mostrarle que te duelen, siempre le has contestado con el mismo desprecio. ¿Por qué?

-No podía mostrarme débil. Y mucho menos podía dejar que descubriera mis sentimientos.

-¿Y si es mutuo?

Masato ríe con amargura.

-Deberías ser más realista.

-Lo soy. Es posible que esa faceta de mujeriego solo sea una forma de cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-En cualquier caso, sería un amor prohibido.

-¿Sabes masato? Yo he perdido un amor que significaba mucho para mí porque era un amor prohibido. Ahora no hay segundo en que no me arrepienta de no haberme enfrentado a las normas y haberlo convertido en un amor posible. Tú no debes cometer el mismo error. Enfrenta este amor y conviértelo en un amor de verdad. No dejes a nadie pensar que es un amor prohibido.

Justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras, la puerta de mi habitación se abre de par en par. Veo a Ren. Detrás están Natsuki, Ai y Syo.

-Masato, siento lo que te dije. No sabía que te sentías así… lo cierto es que yo…-Ren se queda pensativo. Se acerca a Masato decidido y le dice- No puedo expresarlo con palabras.

Entonces, los labios de Ren y Masato se juntan en un apasionado beso. Siento la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo para concentrarse en las mejillas. Vuelvo la vista y veo un Natsuki sonriente, un Syo congelado, de piedra, con la boca abierta y un Ai que en vez de observar la escena me está mirando a mí. Aparta la vista inmediatamente.

-Ren…- escucho murmurar a Masato.

Entonces entierra el rostro en el pecho de Ren. Entonces, Ren eleva a Masato y lo coge como a una princesa. Se encamina con paso seguro y rápido y sale de la habitación. Masato está totalmente rojo pero no protesta. Los cuatro (Ai, Syo, Natsuki y yo) nos quedamos observando la escena hasta que desaparecen de nuestra vista.

Yo lo único que puedo pensar es que debo ser fuerte como ellos. Enfrentarme a lo establecido y hacer de mi amor por Otoya algo real. Algo como lo de Ren y Masato.

* * *

**Me ha quedado más largo este capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? La vedad es que nunca había escrito algo así tipo Yaoi. Lo máximo fue lo de Seth y Syo en mi anterior fanfic, pero fue mínimo. Nunca me había centrado tanto en algo así. En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Por cierto, si os da curiosidad, la canción de Ai a la que hago referencia en el anterior capítulo es "Winter Blossom". Es preciosa.**

**Nos leemos ^^**

**P.D.: Sé que Ranmaru puede parecer malo ahora, pero... no lo es. Ya veréis :)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¿Qué tal? Sé que he tardado más que otras veces pero aquí tenéis el capítulo 14. Siento si empiezo a tardar más en publicar, pero cada vez estoy más ocupada. Espero que os guste cómo avanza la historia. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para la historia que tendré que introducir en algún momento como personajes que adquieren un papel importante en la historia o algún que otro misterio, pero... bueno, bueno. Seguid leyéndolo y ya sabréis que es. Por ahora me centro en la pareja principal. Disfrutad :3**

* * *

Capítulo 14.

Invito a los chicos a pasar para contarles lo ocurrido. Ellos por su parte me dicen que lo ocurrido con Ren y Ranmaru es cosa de chicos y no me lo pueden contar. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Creéis que me escandalizaré ante algo después de presenciar un apasionado beso entre dos hombres en mitad de mi habitación? Además, eso me ha parecido adorable.

-Rotundamente no- contesta Syo apresuradamente.

-Pero…- comienza Natsuki.

-No- contesta Syo tajante.

Tras ese suceso, notamos a Ren y Masato más unidos aunque, obviamente, no muestran su amor en público. Ren nos presta encantado el televisor de su habitación y llevo a Ai a ver la grabación de la audición. Mientras nosotros dos la vemos, Syo y Natsuki tienen que hacer footing, órdenes de su sempai.

Así es que nos encontramos solos en la habitación. Me siento nerviosa, es distinto que con Masato. No estoy segura de si él me puede hacer algo. Intento apartar esos pensamientos y me limito a introducir el DVD. Primero le enseño la actuación de Natsuki. Ai parece aburrido, lo que me fastidia bastante. No parece prestar demasiada atención.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- pregunto cuando termina- Tiene mucho potencial.

-Sí, no está mal. Aunque su letra es… no sé. Muy de Natsuki.

-Entonces está bien, ¿no?

-Supongo…- contesta.

Me apresuro a pasar a la actuación de Syo. Entonces lo recuerdo, yo aparezco en ella. Maldita sea. ¡Qué vergüenza! No debería haber sugerido esto. Entonces, el estado de aburrimiento de Ai desaparece. Abre mucho los ojos, mira la pantalla sorprendido.

-¿Eres tú, Stella?- dice sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Sí… yo… bueno, es una larga historia.

Entonces el rostro de Ai vuelve a cambiar. Ahora mira la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrado, analizando.

-Stella, ¿por qué no ingresaste al curso idol? Tienes mucho potencial, debes aprovecharlo.

-¿Eh? No eres el primero en decírmelo. Pero no lo entiendo, Clive me dijo que no servía como idol.

-¿Clive?

-Mi tío, él me lo dijo. Por eso entré al curso de composición.

-Tu canción es también impresionante. Tienes un don. Podrías ser cantautora. Podrías componer tus canciones, las letras y luego actuar.

-¿Estás loco?

-Yo hago eso- confiesa- Porque sirvo tanto de idol como de compositor.

-No es algo que me plantee ahora.

-Está bien, es tu decisión- dice visiblemente decepcionado- Voy a avisar a esos dos para que paren.

Ai no vuelve a mencionar el tema.

Después de varios intentos vanos por hablar con Otoya del tema de nuestra relación, decido dejarlo pasar por ahora. Supongo que no hay nada que hacer. Además, el director nos va a mandar junto a los sempais a pasar una semana en una isla. Podrían parecer vacaciones, pero no es así. Es una forma para evitar distracciones y concentrarnos en nuestro deber.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí, todos deciden pasar el primer día como día libre. Después de ponerme el bañador, salgo a la playa. Comparto un bungalow con Nanami, somos las únicas chicas. Nanami está con Reiji y Natsuki haciendo un castillo de arena. Ranamru se limita a componer bajo una sombrilla. Ai está nadando apaciblemente en el mar. Tokiya ha ido a pasear con Ren y Masato. A veces puede llegar a ser miope, no se ha dado cuenta que la parejita quería intimidad. Otoya y Syo juegan con un balón a algo así como volleyball para dos.

-¡Eh, chicos!- grito a ellos dos agitando una mano mientras corro hacia donde están

-Voy a por mi botella de agua- dice Otoya de repente cuando llego, sale corriendo a la sombrilla.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto desconcertada.

Syo se me acerca y me dice en voz baja:

-Dime una cosa, ¿te has puesto así de… sexy para él?

-¡¿Qué demonios dices, Syo?!- le grito totalmente roja.

-Eh, solo me he dado cuenta de que se ha alterado al verte. Primero se quedó embobado y luego corrió. Le alteraste tú.

-Yo pretendía como mucho parecerle mona, no provocarle…

-Pero él siempre nos dice que eres muy mona, así que no te hacía falta arreglarte especialmente para eso.

-¿Él dice que soy mona?

-¡Vaya!- se lamenta Syo- Se supone que yo no debía decir eso. Olvídalo, ahí vuelve.

-Ya está… tenía sed- dice Otoya acercándose a nosotros de nuevo.

-Me preguntaba si podría jugar con vosotros- les digo a los chicos.

Me animan a unirme y seguimos normalmente jugando, como simples amigos. Al menos algo he logrado, he alterado a Otoya. Cuando estamos comiendo, Tokiya, Masato y Ren han vuelto del paseo y se unen a nosotros.

-Tengo algo interesante que proponeros- nos dice con voz misteriosa.

-¿Tú?- pregunta de soslayo Syo- No sé si debemos fiarnos de ti.

-Calla y escucha, ochibi-chan –por una vez, Syo ignora su comentario- Hemos descubierto un camino interesante que lleva a un pequeña cueva. Podría ser una buena ruta para una prueba de valor. ¿Qué tal si la hacemos esta noche?- propone Ren.

Todos aceptamos encantados, aunque Nanami parece reacia. Yo en el fondo, me siento asustada ya que me asusto muy fácilmente, pero tengo la estúpida esperanza de que Otoya salga como mi pareja para la prueba de valor.

El resto del día pasa normalmente. Por la noche, hacemos una barbacoa en la casa principal. Se está muy bien al aire libre en el enorme balcón comiendo brochetas de carne. Cuando terminamos, Ren se hace con el sombrero de Syo. Él protesta y se enfurruña, pero al final acaba acercándose cuando se empiezan a mezclar los papelitos con nuestros nombres en el sombrero. Salen las siguientes parejas:

Ranmaru y Reiji.

Tokiya y Nanami.

Syo y Ai.

Masato y Ren.

Otoya y yo.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunta decepcionado Natsuki.

-Ya que no somos un número par de personas, puedes unirte a la pareja que quieras.

-Me voy con Syo-chan y Ai-chan- grita emocionado.

-Bien, vamos al punto donde comienza la ruta. Aunque no lo creáis, he preparado algunas sorpresas- dice mientras sonríe maliciosamente.

Todos se encaminan hacia el lugar, yo aguardo un poco y me acerco a Ren. Lo miro con aire de sospecha. Por supuesto, sabe por qué.

-¿Crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de amañar el sorteo? Yo quería ir con Masato, Nanami quería ir con Tokiya… y tú- dice señalándome- Tú querías ir con Otoya- dicho eso, me guiña un ojo y comienza a andar. Yo acelero el paso y me incorporo junto a Otoya y Reiji.

-Otoya yo…

-Ah, Stella, mi compañera- dice sonriente.

-Lo cierto es que me asusto muy fácilmente- confieso avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- contesta él, luego vuelve un poco el rostro y me mira de reojo- Yo te protegeré.

-Oto-chan es un gran caballero, Stella, te protegerá como un príncipe a su princesa- dice Reiji como si tal cosa. Ambos nos enrojecemos. Luego Reiji se aleja de nosotros gritando a Ranmaru que lo espere. El otro hace caso omiso de los gritos de su compañero.

Llegamos al punto de partida, nos colocamos. Nos ha tocado salir los terceros. Primero salen Nanami y Tokiya. Ella está totalmente aterrada y Tokiya le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la acerca a él para tranquilizarla. Comienza el camino.

Después salen Natsuki, Ai y Syo. Cada vez me siento más nerviosa.

-Te noto muy tensa- me dice Otoya.

-So... solo estoy algo n-nerviosa- le contesto con la voz quebrada en la última palabra.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho, te protegeré. Y Reiji dice que soy todo un caballero. Confía en su palabra.

-Sí- le digo más animada. Vamos, Stella, piensa que es una oportunidad para acercarte a él.

Es nuestro turno, empezamos a caminar. Al principio podemos oír los gritos de Reiji a Ranmaru, animándole a bailar con sus maracas. Después de unos minutos andando ya solo oímos los ruidos de la noche. Arbustos agitándose. Ramas de árboles revuelta por criaturas del bosque. Algún ulular de búho y otros sonidos que no sé identificar. Entonces, algo se agita violentamente en un árbol. Algo que sé que saltará sobre nosotros.

Ahogo un grito y se me saltan las lágrimas, siento el impulso de rodear a Otoya con mis brazos pero me lo pienso dos veces. No puedo mostrarme asustada tan pronto. Pareceré idiota. El árbol se vuelve a agitar cuando avanzamos. Vuelvo a ahogar un grito pero Otoya se da cuenta. Se vuelve a mirarme y su rostro muestra desconcierto.

-Stella, ¿estás asustada? ¿Quieres que volvamos?

-¡No! Claro que no. No puedo evitarlo, en realidad no estoy tan asustada- digo restregándome los ojos de las lágrimas que se me han saltado.

Entonces, me mira con decisión y me acerca un brazo. Me rodea por la espalda y me acerca a él. Luego pasa su otro brazo, abrazándome. Me acaricia la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

Me aparto de él sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-Otoya, no. No lo soporto. Haciendo esto solo consigues dañarme más.

-No te entiendo…

-Me refiero a que aún siento algo por ti. En realidad, nada ha cambiado. Sigo enamorada de ti con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que me confesé. Quizás más. Si me tratas de forma cariñosa, abrazándome y diciéndome que eres mi príncipe, ¿cómo piensas que podré contener los impulsos de besarte que tengo?- le miro a los ojos. Sus brillantes ojos de un rojo hora fogoso, me observan con fijeza, sorprendidos.

-Stella, no contengas esos impulsos. Bésame. Ahora mismo, ¿sientes el impulso de besarme?- pregunta agarrándome de los brazos.

Yo lo miro y veo en el al chico que me enamoró al principio, sigue siendo el mismo, solo ha cambiado nuestra relación.

-Siento el impulso, cada vez me resulta más incontrolable- confieso.

-Sigue el impulso entonces- me anima él.

Y así lo hago. Le beso, con intensidad. Al principio soy yo a que lleva el control, pero entonces Otoya me domina y me besa cada vez más apasionadamente. Apenas puedo respirar, cada vez que nuestros labios se separan aunque sea un milímetro, aprovecho para recuperar el aliento.

-Otoya…-murmuro su nombre. Eso hace que me bese con más intensidad. Entonces, una de sus manos pasa por debajo de mi camiseta y me acaricia la espalda con su cálida mano. Yo enredo mis manos en su pelo. Ese pelo que tanto deseo acariciar.

-¡Oh! ¡RANMARU ESCÓNDETE, NO PODEMOS INTERRUMPIRLES!- la voz de Reiji suena como si nos gritara al oído.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ^^ Últimamente los capítulos me salen más largos. Todo depende de como vaya escribiendo y de encontrar un punto en que cortarlo para que quede intrigante y tengáis ganas de continuar leyendo. ¿A qué ha quedado en un momento muy impropio? Soy mala e.e , aunque en el fondo sé que es lo que da emoción a la cosa, admitidlo. ¡Jajajajajaja! No os preocupéis que hoy intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo si me da tiempo. sino, mañana sin falta.**

**Nos leemos~ 3**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenaaaas :3 Aquí tenéis el capítulo 15. ¿Quién me iba a decir que llegaraí a tantos capítulos. Al empezar esta fanfic, no creí que pudiera llegar a mucho, la verdad. No sabía si sería capaz de captar la personalidad de Otoya. Lo que me alegra es que os guste, muchas gracias a los ánimos de G-Dragon-sama. Me ayudas mucho, te lo agradezco ^^ Sin más dilación, os dejo leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Me aparto bruscamente de Otoya.

-Reiji, estúpido, si gritas te oyen. Además, escondernos tras un árbol medio muerto, no nos sirve. No es un escondite.

-Pero calla, puede que no nos hayan visto.

-Idiota, míralos.

Otoya y yo estamos a una distancia considerable el uno del otro y observamos la patética escena.

-¡Qué mal!- se lamenta Reiji- Lo siento, Oto-chan, Stella-chan.

Mi boca se abre para contestar con un "no pasa nada" pero las palabras no salen. Sí que pasa. Me limito a sonreír.

-Bueno, bueno- dice Reiji- Seguid vuestro camino. Nosotros esperaremos aquí quince minutos, se supone que debemos ir en parejas, no en grupos de cuatro.

-Vale- dice Otoya- Vamos Stella- me dice sin mirarme.

Empezamos a caminar a paso rápido y, cuando estamos a suficiente distancia, Otoya se acerca a mí. Yo me doy cuenta pero no lo aparto. Sin embargo, cuando me acerca el rostro con intención de besarme, aparto mis labios. Él me mira con incredulidad.

-Lo siento- le digo- Creo que… ahora no siento el impulso.

Maldice por lo bajo, no logro oírle bien.

-Stella, yo… en realidad me conformo con estar a tu lado- me mira a los ojos ahora como queriéndome transmitir algo con su mirada.

Lo suponía, él al fin y al cabo calmaba su instinto de, podríamos decir, poseer a una chica, sentirla suya, tener su contacto. Ahora me está desechando porque yo no correspondo a sus deseos carnales. Aunque lo que ha dicho suena bonito, creo que no transmite una bonita idea. Soy realmente pesimista. Permanezco en silencio y él me mira ansioso en espera de una respuesta.

-Claro- le digo al fin- Seremos amigos, podrás estar a mi lado cuanto te plazca- le doy una entonación cómica pero monótona a las últimas palabras.

-No, no- dice él exasperado- No me refiero a eso. Quiero estar a tu lado como algo más que un amigo. A lo que me refería es a que no me importa si no quieres besarme, abrazarme y esas cosas. Solo quiero estar contigo. Hacer cosas… románticas- dice dejando escapar la última palabra como un suspiro.

-No sé si lo termino de entender- contesto con incredulidad.

-Me refiero a que podemos estar tú y yo solos. Pasear por un parque de noche, o por una playa al atardecer, viendo una puesta de sol los dos, cogidos de la mano. Hay muchas cosas románticas que se pueden hacer sin necesidad de contacto.

-Pero yo quiero sentir tu contacto- le digo desconcertada- Me has entendido mal. No me apetece besarte ahora porque me da vergüenza que nos vuelvan a pillar…

-¡Oh! Me he precipitado- contesta él con una expresión de sorpresa un tanto cómica.

Me río al ver su reacción infantil. Adoro tanto esa parte de él.

-Pero Otoya… eso que has dicho ha sido muy bonito. Realmente me quieres… no te merezco.

-Ni se te ocurra pronunciar esas palabras. Soy yo el que no te merece.

Después de esto se forma un silencio lleno de comunicación. No es un silencio incómodo. Casi sin darnos cuentas hemos llegado a la cueva, el camino ha sido como un paseo nocturno, no me he vuelto a asustar.

Cogemos una campanita colgada en un extremo de un altar que hay al fondo de la cueva. Es la Prueba de que hemos llegado al final del camino y no hemos hecho trampas. Volvamos por el segundo camino, el camino de vuelta. Es un camino diferente a por el que vinimos, así evitamos cruzarnos con otras parejas. Cundo salimos de la cueva, Otoya para un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? Vamos.

-¡Estoy cansadoooo!- dice de forma que parece un niño quejándose a su madre por llevar mucho tiempo haciendo las compras del supermercado.

Suspiro y me acero a él.

Supongo que podemos sentarnos al pie de un árbol a descansar, pero no mucho tiempo. Tengo sueño.

Nos acercamos a un árbol con un tronco grueso y nos apoyamos los dos en él, sentados en el frío suelo.

-Este es el tipo de cosas que haríamos juntos, porque estar a tu lado me basta.

Sus palabras me conmueven, le miro fijamente y él me sonríe con dulzura. No lo puedo evitar, inclino mi cuerpo a un lado, me coloco casi frente a él. Coloco mi mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha, que está apoyada en el suelo. Coloco mi otra mano en su mejilla para sostenerla con suavidad y le doy un beso lleno de amor en sus labios. Cuando me separo me mira sorprendido.

-este tipo de cosas también las podemos salir.

A pesar de haber sido un beso suave siento mis labios hinchados.

Nos levantamos para continuar el camino. Andamos muy rápido porque ya nos hemos entretenido bastante, pero andamos tan rápido que nos encontramos con Natsuki, Ai y Syo.

Ellos nos saludan y decidimos volver todos juntos. Cuando vamos a seguir andando, Ai me retiene y me mira con frialdad. Sin decir nada, me agarra la barbilla con el dedo índice y pasa el pulgar por mis labios, acariciándolos. Yo me quedo inmóvil ante ese inesperado gesto.

-Tus labios… - susurra- están hinchados.

Deja caer la mano y sin decir palabra, continúa el camino tras los otros.

Yo me quedo en el sitio aún sorprendida y entonces Syo se vuelve y agita una mano para que vaya con ellos.

Con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas, corro hacia el grupo para no quedarme atrás.

¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? Estoy segura de que era apenas imperceptible.

Llegamos al final del camino y encontramos a Tokiya y Nanami. Poco después llegan Reiji y Ranmaru.

-Deberíamos volver a la casa- sugiere Ranmaru- Estoy seguro de que los dos que quedan nos van a hacer esperar mucho tiempo- su sonrisa refleja diversión malévola pero no peligrosa.

Volvemos a la casa y todos se van a dormir excepto Syo, Natsuki, Otoya y yo. Syo y Otoya se ponen a jugar a la consola en la enorme tele. La casa para nosotros, puesto que los demás están en sus bungalow.

Los chicos no paran de gritar, juegan a ese famoso videojuego de fútbol. Natsuki está en la cocina haciendo unas pastas, aunque me han recomendado que no las pruebe. Yo me he acurrucado en el sofá y me he puesto a leer uno de mis clásicos favorito: Romeo y Julieta. Es una trágica historia de amor pero preciosa.

Leyendo, me olvido del tiempo. Cuando me doy cuenta, Natsuki y Syo se despiden de mí para ir a su bungalow. Apenas les hago caso, estoy demasiado enfrascada en la lectura. Noto un peso caer al sofá a mi lado. Es Otoya, prácticamente se ha desplomado y mira fijamente la pantalla del televisor apagada.

-¿Te divierte mirar fijamente la pantalla apagada?- le digo riendo.

-No…- responde, sin apartar la vista. Luego bosteza.

-¿Estás cansado? Deberías ir a tu bungalow a dormir.

-No…- dice en el mismo tono que antes.

-Otoya, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No me pasa nada, sigue leyendo. No quiero molestarte.

"Tú no me molestas. Nunca." quiero decir, pero las palabras no salen. Me muerdo el labio y continúo leyendo. Poco después, noto algo sobre mis piernas. Ahogo un grito, sobresaltada. Entonces veo que es Otoya. Se ha quedado dormido y se ha resbalado hasta mis piernas. Siento que me sonrojo. Mi corazón late muy deprisa. Cierro el libro y lo dejo a un lado. Me intento calmar y cuando lo consigo, me doy cuenta de que tengo muchísimo sueño. Acaricio los cabellos de Otoya. Esos cabellos en los que me gusta enredar mis dedos. Después me quedo dormida.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará cuando despierten? ¿Qué creéis que hará Ai? Ha sido una reacción extraña... Ya lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, he de decir que Romeo y Julieta es uno de mis clásicos favoritos también. Y pienso exactamente eso: es una historia con final dramático pero preciosa. Os lo recomiendo, al principio puede ser difícil de comprender por las expresiones y el vocabulario que utilizan, pero acabas acostumbrándote.**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola a los que estáis leyendo esto ^^ He tardado algo más en subir este capítulo, lo siento, pero aquí lo tenéis. recién terminado. Espero que os guste, aparece un nuevo personaje, a ver qué os parece :) Y a ver si os imagináis su papel. Si tenéis curiosidad, seguid leyendo para ver quién es. Pronto subiré otro capítulo. Ya os dejo leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 16.

Me despierto. Espero hasta sentirme espabilada. Luego me fijo en mi posición. Mientras que anoche me dormí con Otoya en mis piernas, ahora soy yo la que está acurrucada encime de él. Estoy en su pecho apoyada y él me rodea con un brazo. En seguida intento zafarme de su abrazo sin pensar en que lo despertaré. Cuando lo pienso ya es demasiado tarde.

-Ñggg…- emite un ruido al desperezarme. Yo aprovecho para alejarme de él.

-¿Stella…?- dice frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nos… nos hemos quedado dormidos en el sofá- informo.

-¡Oh!- es lo único que acierta a decir. Una simple exclamación.

-Deberíamos volver a nuestros bungalow antes de que los demás…- no consigo terminar la frase, alguien abre la puerta de par en par.

-¡Creo que aquí había una barca inflable!- grita Syo a alguien tras él- Ayúdame a buscar, Ai.

Otoya y yo nos hemos levantado apresuradamente pero nos hemos quedado así, simplemente de pie. ¿Qué otra opción había? Entonces Syo se vuelve y se nos queda mirando sorprendido.

-Ah… vaya. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No me digáis que… ¿habéis estado aquí toda la noche?

Ambos bajamos el rostro avergonzados.

-Solo dormimos- le digo- Quiero decir, nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá y no nos dimos cuenta.

-¿Juntos?- dice el otro perplejo.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- exclama Otoya.

En ese momento entra Ai por la puerta. Se queda mirando con expresión aburrida. No muestra ningún signo de alteración en el rostro.

-Esa es la misma ropa que llevabais ayer- dice con superioridad e indiferencia. Entonces una furia repentina se apodera de mí. ¿No se supone que le gusto? ¿Le da igual que esté a solas con otro chico toda la noche?

-Lo sé- le espeto- Y no es asunto tuyo- cojo mi libro y salgo por la puerta apartándole de un empujón.

Escucho a Syo murmurar algo a lo lejos.

Me voy a mi bungalow y me doy una ducha. De repente me siento furiosa con Ai pero, ¿por qué? Puede ser que ya esté harta que se muestre indiferente la mayoría del tiempo, ¿no se supone que está enamorado de mí? Quizás se ha dado cuenta que no era eso, que era otro sentimiento. Pero si ese es el caso… ¿por qué si hay veces que parece molestarle lo que hago con Otoya? No lo entiendo. Por otra parte, ¿por qué me importa tanto eso? Yo estoy enamorada de Otoya, Ai es mi amigo. Cuando decida lo que siente me lo dirá y punto, ¿no?

Salgo de la ducha e intento olvidar todo eso. Nanami llama a la puerta.

-Stella, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, acabo de salir de la ducha- informo.

-Oh, en ese caso te informaré desde aquí. Hemos decidido que esta noche los chicos van a dar un concierto en un mini escenario que hay más allá de la casa principal. Los sempais y nosotras seremos el público, así que prepárate para la ocasión- dice ella animada.

-¿A qué hora?- pregunto.

-A las nueve, que ya ha oscurecido. Te vendré a buscar para ir juntas. Hoy voy a pasar el día con Tokiya trabajando la composición.

Me visto rápidamente y me pongo a leer tirada en mi cama.

Más tarde, voy a buscar a Syo y Natsuki para trabajar con ellos en la composición. Espero que Ai decida tomarse un descanso.

Para mi desgracia, cuando llego a su bungalow, Ai está allí. La situación se vuelve incómoda porque ninguno de los dos intercambiamos una palabra o una mirada. Por suerte, Natsuki y Syo llegan armando escándalo.

-¡Déjame, maldita sea! No pienso comerme ese bizcocho.

-Lo guardaré para luego- afirma Natsuki- Luego lo comeremos todos- dice sonriendo, coloca una especie de masa informe de color verde moco con vetas negras como el carbón en un plato encima de la mesa. En ese momento me pregunto si Natsuki alguna vez ha probado su desastrosa repostería. Lo dudo.

-Hola, Stella. Estás aquí para ensayar, ¿no? Pues me temo decirte que hoy habrá un ensayo secreto al que no asistiremos más que los alumnos idol. Los sempais también se quedan fuera.

-¿Eh? He venido hasta aquí para nada, entonces. Y supongo que a Nanami le habrá pasado lo mismo. En ese caso me voy a relajarme a la playa. Hasta esta noche, chicos, suerte con los ensayos- les digo despidiéndome y dispuesta a volverme para irme.

-Espera, Stella, quiero hablar contigo- me dice Syo.

-Habla- le digo extrañada.

-En privado.

-Bueno, pues… ven a mi bungalow.

Natsuki y asi miran sorprendidos y extrañados. Así que es algo que ha decidido Syo por su cuenta. ¿De qué querrá hablar?

Llegamos a mi bungalow y lo hago pasar. Me desplomo en el sofá.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Qué significó esa reacción de antes?- me dice él muy serio.

-Te refieres a lo de Ai.

-Me refiero a lo de Ai.

-No lo sé. De repente me sentí frustrada porque a veces es como si le diera igual lo que yo haga y otras se preocupa por lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, depende de su humor, ¿no?- dice Syo- Ya sabes como es.

-Ya, pero si le gusto debería haberse alterado al saber que Otoya y yo pasamos la noche juntos- le suelto sin darme cuenta de mis palabras. Luego me tapo la boca totalmente arrepentida. Ese pensamiento llevaba tanto tiempo en mi cabeza que necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-¿Lo sabías…?- pregunta Syo frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí… os oí en la cafetería…- le digo sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos- Lo siento.

-Fue un accidente, supongo. Pero si lo sabes, no deberías darle esperanzas.

-No lo hago.

-Sí lo haces, él cree que lo tuyo con Otoya pierde estabilidad y que puede tener una oportunidad.

-¿Sabes?- le digo ignorando sus últimas palabras- Creo que no quiero pensar en todo esto ahora.

-Como quieras, pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerle frente.

Sin decir nada más, se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Me mira con semblante severo, sale y cierra tras de sí.

El resto del día hago varias cosas. Estoy un rato en la playa tomando el sol. Luego preparo con Nanami un bizcocho para todos. Los repartiremos en el mini concierto, así no tendremos que comer el de Natsuki. Me llevo un buen rato leyendo. Limpio un poco y empiezo a componer una melodía pensada para tres personas.

Cuando queda una hora para que Nanami venga a recogerme, me meto a ducharme de nuevo puesto que me di un baño en el mar. Me preparo. Me pongo un vestido celeste cielo, es precioso. Mi atuendo favorito. Nanami llega a recogerme, lleva un vestido blanco que le regaló su abuela.

-Estás muy guapa, Stella- me dice.

-Gracia. Tú también- respondo.

Nos encaminamos al escenario. Es pequeño y los sempais ya están sentados. Reiji se acerca a nosotras.

-¡Chicaaaas! ¿No estáis impacientes? ¡¿Qué es eso que traéis?! ¡¿Comida?!

-Deja de armar escándalo- dice Ranmaru- Y trae esa comida, tengo hambre.

-¡Ahí va!- exclama Reiji- Stella, te has puesto un vestido. Creo que nunca te he visto con uno. Te queda muy bien.

-Gracias…- le digo avergonzada.

Me acerco a los asientos y me sitúo tras Ranmaru. Le doy un pedazo de bizcocho. Entonces veo que Ai me observa fijamente. Mira mi vestido de arriba abajo. Cuando se da cuenta de que le observo también vuelve la cabeza bruscamente.

Estoy a punto de acercarme a decirle algo, a disculparme con él y aclarar las cosas, cuando se enciende un foco en mitad del escenario. Como es de noche y está al aire libre. Apenas se veía nada antes.

Una imponente chica con cabellos largos y ondulados de un color castaño casi pelirrojo, está en mitad del escenario agarrando un micrófono. Lleva un atuendo peculiar y muy provocativo. Un top morado con bordes de encaje plateado. La tripa perfectamente plana al aire. Unos short a conjunto con el top. Unas botas que le llegan hasta las rodillas también moradas, y una de sus piernas está cubierta por una media de encaje negro. La otra está completamente descubierta. Nos guiña un ojo con gracia y hace un movimiento de caderas poniendo una pose, según creo, excesivamente sugerente.

-Aquí Mimi Saotome cubriendo este pequeño evento- dice a través del micro.

En mi mente se mezcla la información sin conseguir que tome una forma concreta. ¿Mimi Saotome…? Saotome es el apellido del director, ¿no me digas que esa es…?

-Es la sobrina del director- exclama Nanami sorprendida, en voz baja.

Mimi Saotome… el nombre me produce un escalofrío aunque no sé la razón.

* * *

**Mimi Saotome... la sobrina de Shining Saotome (personaje inventado por mí, no aparece en Uta no prince-sama). ¿Qué papel creéis que jugará en la historia. Va a ser crucial para muchas situaciones :) ¿Os lo imagináis? Ya veréis cómo es este nuevo personaje en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Nos leemos 3**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Hola a todos. Siento muchísimo la tardanza. De veras. He estado ocupada y no he podido publicarlo antes. además, tenía poca inspiración :S A aquellas que me seguís (Yui y Dragon-sama) Os mandé un mensaje informándoos de esto. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo. Si me ha salido un poco raro, lo siento, no estoy muy inspirada. Aún así espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

* * *

Capítulo 17

-Quería informaros que los chicos y yo hemos estado preparando este espectáculo en secreto. Mi tío Shining me lo pidió- dice Mimi guiñando un ojo. Pongo una mueca de desagrado. Nos han ocultado esto, ¿cuánto tiempo han debido pasar los chicos con esta tipeja? Por suerte todo está oscuro y nadie puede ver mi expresión.

-Hemos preparado canciones de lo más selectas. Dúos sorprendentes, también tríos. ¡Seguro que os encanta!- dice moviéndose de forma exagerada. Esta chica tiene muchos encantos. Por un momento la imagino con Otoya, ambos cogidos de la mano paseando. Él es tan atractivo y ella igual, son tal para cual. Borro esa imagen de mi cabeza inmediatamente.

De repente pienso en lo que acaba de decir. ¿Canciones? ¿Quién ha compuesto las canciones? Inmediatamente me vuelvo hacia Nanami y la miro.

-¿Sabías algo de esto?

-No…- dice ella. Parece tan desconcertada como yo. Entonces me viene alguien a la cabeza. Takano, ese chico con gafas que tanto pasa desapercibido. Siempre ha estado con nosotros. El compositor de Masato. Es realmente como un espectro, nunca habla y su presencia pasa inadvertida. Estuvo cuando nos presentaron a los sempais y fue silenciosamente tras Ren, Masato y Ranmaru sin pronunciar palabra. También vino con nosotros al viaje, pero no lo he visto apenas. Es más, cuando hicimos la prueba de valor él ya no estaba. No participó. Siento un terrible remordimiento por olvidarme de él de esa forma, pero había tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

-¡Takano! Él ha debido componer las canciones- exclama Nanami como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo.

Mimi ha seguido parloteando. Ahora hace una reverencia y se baja, supongo que empieza el concierto. La veo bajar por las escaleras de atrás por las que vienen subiendo Otoya y Tokiya y… ¡¿qué demonios?! Abraza a Tokiya con muchísima confianza y luego a Otoya, parece que les desea suerte, pero, qué descarada.

Salen Tokiya y Otoya y cantan una canción sorprendente. Luego Masato y Ren. Finalmente Syo y Natsuki. Entre cada actuación, Mimi sale para presentar la siguiente. También cantan Tokiya, Ren y Syo. Luego Natsuki, Masato y Otoya. Es un repertorio amplio. Cinco canciones, tres dúos y dos tríos. Eso es algo que llevaría mucho tiempo a una sola persona. ¿Por qué los chicos han dejado que otros compositores compongan para ellos? Se supone que yo soy la compositora de Natsuki y Syo, y Nanami la de Tokiya y Otoya.

Cuando acaba el concierto, los chicos salen a despedirse. Luego sale Mimi y dedica unas palabras al cierre del espectáculo. Casi nos echa de allí.

-Supongo que los demás volverán más tarde. Yo tengo sueño- sentencia Ranamaru- Me voy a dormir.

-¡Voy contigo!- grita Reiji.

-Deberíamos irnos también- le digo a Nanami.

-No, tengo que hablar con Tokiya.

-Supongo que tardarán, se tiene que cambiar y…

-¡Me da igual! Esperaré…- parece alterada y confusa. Decido no insistir.

Cuando me vuelvo dispuesta a irme, alguien apoya una mano en mi hombro. Me vuelvo y veo a Ai.

-Espera, voy contigo.

-¡Ai!- exclamo-Quería hablar contigo.

-Cuando lleguemos a los bungalow.

Caminamos en silencio el uno al lado del otro. Él va deprisa, no sé la razón. Llegamos a mi bungalow y se para en la entrada.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Verás… siento mucho lo de esta mañana, fue un ataque de ira… no sé por qué yo…

-Calla, no hace falta que te disculpes, te comprendo. Fui un idiota comportándome con indiferencia cuando por dentro me sentía destrozado.

-Ai…

-Stella, me gustas, lo sabes. Intento ocultar mis sentimientos mostrando indiferencia hacia lo que haces con Ittoki. Sé que no puedes corresponderme, no pasa nada.

-Lo siento- le digo volviendo el rostro.

-Solo te diré una cosa, aunque no debería darte consejos en lo que se refiere al amor. Pero no quiero que sufras- me mira a los ojos- Ten cuidado con Mimi.

Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y se va. Absorbo las palabras como una planta absorbe el agua. Entro a mi bungalow y me tiro en la cama. Me quedo así durante mucho rato, pensando. No paro de imaginar a Otoya en situaciones amorosas con Mimi. Soy una estúpida. ¿Por qué me hago esto? Últimamente con estos temas amorosos estoy olvidándome de muchas cosas. Apenas puedo concentrarme en la composición. Cuando Clive me llama para preguntarme como va todo, le dedico unas pocas y pobres palabras. Y lo peor de todo es que me he olvidado casi por completo del tema de mis padres. Se supone que iba a investigar y…

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama. Me preparo para poderme acostar en condiciones. Cuando ya estoy bajo las sábanas, enciendo la lamparita y cojo mi libro.

Entonces, escucho algo fuera. Me asomo por la ventana de mi habitación, que es bastante grande. Y fuera veo una imagen que me desconcierta.

Mimi y Otoya van caminando muy pegados. Ella ahora va vestido con normalidad y posee una belleza natural. Va muy pegada a Otoya, se paran cerca de la ventana. Ella cada vez más cerca y no puedo evitarlo. Abro de par en par. Ambos se vuelven con sorpresa. Decido ser lo más amable y adorable posible.

-Hola, chicos. Oí voces y me asomé- digo con una amplia sonrisa- Encantada de conocerte Mimi-san.

-Puedes llamarme Mimi simplemente- me dice ella con una sonrisa muy forzada- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Stella Jaimison.

-Encantada Stella- responde.

Otoya está muy callado.

-Sé que es tarde, pero llevamos un bizcocho y algunos dulces para todos. A vosotros no os he dado. Os los podéis llevar, ¿esperáis un momento? Voy a cogerlos.

-Claro, gracias- dice Mimi- Pero no quiero mucho, no quisiera engordar- la última palabra la arrastra mucho, ¿es una indirecta? Me vuelvo y salgo de mi habitación, he dejado los dulces en la encimera de la cocina. Escojo el que parece más calórico para Mimi. Vuelvo corriendo y cuando me acerco a la ventana ella le está agarrando la mano a Otoya. Reprimo una expresión furiosa y muestro otra enorme sonrisa.

-Aquí tenéis, chicos. Espero que os gusten- les digo. Como la ventana casi es como un balcón, salgo y me acerco a ellos. En seguida me arrepiento, voy en pijama y con el pelo recogido en un moño improvisado. Debo de estar horrible. Les doy los dulces y me vuelvo rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias, Stella- dice Otoya. Me sorprende que me haya hablado.

Me vuelvo hacia él y le sonrío con dulzura.

-De nada, Otoya.

Vuelvo a entrar a mi habitación y les doy las buenas noches a ambos. Otoya parece que no quiere irse, da un paso hacia la ventana pero Mimi le agarra el brazo y tira de él.

-¿No ibas a acompañarme a mi nueva estancia?- pregunta.

-Cla… claro- contesta él confuso. Luego se vuelve a mí- Mañana hablamos con más tranquilidad- me dice sonriente- Buenas noches, duerme bien.

Y se van. Cierro la ventana y echo las cortinas. Me vuelvo a meter en la cama e intento leer. Me es imposible. Sé que esa Mimi va tras él. Pero… ¿por qué Otoya le sigue el juego?

Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero dormir. Cierro los párpados y el sueño se empieza a apoderar de mí…

* * *

**Hasta aquí. a partir de ahora espero poder tardar menos con cada capítulo. Sigo diciendo que es posible que este capítulo sea raro. Pero mi inspiración no quería dar la cara. Mil perdones. Por cierto, ¿os sale la letra de tamaño normal? porque a mí me sale muchísimo más pequeña, espero que sea solo a mí. **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado :) espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Nos leemos 3**


	18. Capítulo 18

**HOLA. Sí, sigo viva. Aunque no sé cuanto podré sobrevivir a tantos exámenes y estudios. Me apena mucho no poder publicar tanto como quisiera, pero hago lo que puedo. Este fin de semana publicaré al menos dos capítulos más a parte de este. Espero no haber perdido a mi fieles seguidoras. Siento muchísimo de verdad el retraso peo, como suele decirse: más vale tarde que nunca. Vale, no me enrollo más. Aquí tenéis el capítulo 18 :)**

* * *

Capítulo 18.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y lo primero que viene a mi cabeza es lo que pasó anoche. Desecho en seguida ese pensamiento. Lo que debo hacer ahora es ir a hablar con mis supuestos idol. Me siento ofendida por eso de que hayan dejado a otro compositor hacer melodías para ellos. Es como si me fuesen infieles.

Voy al bugalow de Natsuki y Syo. Cuando entro me encuentro a Natsuki intentándose poner un delantal de cocinar y a Syo impidiéndoselo. A una prudente distancia se encuentra Ai observando la escena con desinterés. Suspira y se vuelve hacia mí. Me saluda.

-Hola, Stella. Como puedes ver, estos dos empiezan el día como siempre- suspira.

-Hola… ya lo veo. Pero tengo algo importante que hablar con esos dos- digo elevando la voz en esta última frase para que me oigan los mencionados.

-¡Ah, Stella! Eres tú- dice Syo ignorando su propósito de impedir a Natsuki prepararse para cocinar.

-¡Stellaaaaaa!- dice Natsuki que tira el delantal y se acerca hacia mí con entusiasmo- ¿Qué te pareció lo de ayer? Fue genial, ¿verdad?

De repente, la expresión furiosa que tenía en mi rostro se esfuma y la reemplaza una de decepción y confusión.

-Verás… no es que me pareciera mal. Fue un gran espectáculo, pero…

-¿Pero…?- pregunta Natsuki ahora visiblemente preocupado.

-Pero- continúa Syo- ella es nuestra compositora y dudo que le siente bien que cantemos canciones de otro compositor a sus espaldas.

-¿Es eso cierto, Stella?- pregunta Natsuki acercando su rostro al mío. Parpadea una vez y me mira fijamente implorando mi respuesta.

-Bueno, supongo que eso no me sentó bien. Pero no solo a mí, no creo que a Nanami le haya agradado tampoco por parte de Otoya y Tokiya.

-Oye, Stella… - Syo me habla serio- A nosotros al principio no nos agradó la idea, pero fue el director quien lo organizó para su sobrina, ya sabes, Mimi- hace una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar su nombre- Al parecer va a ser presentadora y organizadora de eventos o algo así. El caso es que el director dijo que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto de los sempais y las chicas.

-Vaya, ¿y eso por qué?

-No lo sé pero creo que Mimi estaba tras eso- me contesta Syo- El caso es que eso ya ha pasado y ahora seguiremos con normalidad el tiempo que nos queda aquí.

-¡Vale!- contesto ahora más animada - Había pensado en un trio. Natsuki, Ai y Syo- anuncio.

-¿Un trío?- pregunta Natsuki sorprendido- Nosotros tres…

-Sí, ya he empezado la melodía, pero solo la continuaré si a vosotros os parece bien.

-Claro- contestan los tres al unísono.

-Entonces nos tenemos que poner manos a la obra. Venid a mi bungalow, tengo allí mi guitarra. Os mostraré lo que llevo.

Una vez en mi bungalow muestro a los chicos la partitura, les explico la estructura que había pensado y toco la melodía con la guitarra. Los tres parecen entusiasmados.

-Stella, haznos una copia de lo que llevas, es bastante para empezar a poner la letra. Además, está el estribillo también, así que podremos avanzar- dice Ai.

Dicho y hecho, paso el resto de la mañana continuando la composición. A la hora de comer, nos reunimos los cuatro en las mesas que hay en la parte trasera de los bungalow. Les muestro mi avance y ellos me muestran el suyo. La canción se llamará "Triangle Beat". Es fantástica. Lo que llevan hasta ahora es genial.

De repente noto que Ai se apresura a terminar su sándwich y eso que siempre es muy lento comiendo. Solo quedo yo con comida aún. Una vez Ai ha dado el último bocado a su bocadillo, los tres se miran, se ponen en pie y empiezan a entonar lo que llevamos de Triangle Beat.

Me fascina lo que escucho. Sus voces encajan tan perfectamente. Es fantástico. No me puedo creer que yo haya contribuido en esto, es la primera vez que compongo para tres personas. Noto que se me van a saltar las lágrimas.

Empiezo a aplaudir entusiasmada. Entonces oigo una voz a mi espalda.

-No está mal, pero yo no la dejaría aparecer en mi show- masculla Mimi a mi espalda.

Me vuelvo furiosa y pregunto amenazante:

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Nada- contesta con una falsa sonrisa. Entonces se vuelve y Otoya aparece. Mimi corre hacia él y lo agarra del brazo.

-Cuidado, Mimi, vas a caer nuestra comida- dice él sonriendo como un tonto. Parecen una parejita feliz.

Los miro conteniendo las lágrimas, me vuelvo hacia los chicos.

-Será mejor que sigamos trabajando la canción. Cuando la acabemos- empiezo elevando la voz de forma exagerada- será digna de algo mucho mejor que cualquier show de pacotilla presentado por una tiparraca medio desnuda y sin neuronas.

Ai, Syo y Natsuki me miran muy sorprendidos. No me giro para ver la expresión de Mimi, no quiero molestarme en ver su cara. Cuando nos hemos alejado lo suficiente, Syo lanza una exclamación de admiración. Luego alza la mano para chocar los cinco conmigo.

-Así se hace- me dice sonriendo- Debías haber visto la cara que puso. Casi se atraganta con la bebida.

-Hubiese estado bien que eso pasara- le digo.

-Bueno, chicos- empieza Natsuki- Si queremos hacer callar a Mimi de verdad, tenemos que terminar la canción y hacer que sea increíble, digna de admiración.

-Vamos por buen camino- comenta Ai- confiad en mi experiencia como cantautor, esta canción puede llegar a ser un gran éxito, solo es cuestión de perfeccionar.

Coloco mi mano con la palma hacia abajo estirada frente a los chicos.

-Vamos a conseguirlos- les digo.

-Sí- dice Syo colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Por supuesto- dice Natsuki y coloca su mano sobre la de Syo.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunta Ai con su expresión típica de desaprobación.

-Venga, Ai, quedará como en las películas- le digo.

-Está bien…- suspira y coloca su mano sobre la de Natsuki.

Una vez hemos apilado las manos, empiezo a contar.

-Tres… dos… uno…

-¡TRIANGLE BEAT!- gritamos los cuatro a la vez que elevamos las manos.

Estoy feliz, muy feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué aún estoy conteniendo las lágrimas?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy muy contenta de haber podido introducir mi canción favorita hasta ahora de todas las de Uta no prince-sama. Sí, es Triangle Beat. Aunque todas me encantan y tengo muchas otras favoritas, pero esa la que más :3 Por cierto, si no habéis entendido lo último, lo de las manos apiladas (dudo haberlo descrito adecuadamente), poned en Google "manos unas encima de otras" así tal cual y las imágenes hablarán por si solas.  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Os traigo el capítulo 19 :) Es algo más largo de lo normal. Digamos que de alguna forma así compensa mis retrasos a la hora de publicar. Me siento muy feliz con los comentarios de GDragon-sama. Gracias a ellos me animo mucho. Mil gracias también por desearme suerte con los exámenes. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por ser una fiel seguidora :) **

**P.D.: También es genial que Triangle Beat sea de tus favoritas *_* Y que sepas que nunca me quita tiempo leer tus comentarios, me merece la pena ya que me animan mucho :)**

* * *

Capítulo 19.

Tras una agotadora tarde, la canción está casi terminada.

-No puedo creer que hayamos ido tan rápido- digo mientras estiro los brazos.

-¡Estoy agotado!- se queja Natsuki.

-Tampoco debemos sobre esforzarnos, chicos, mañana terminaremos.

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo- afirma Syo- Estoy deseando darle en las narices con la canción a Mimi.

-Es una canción digna de un gran concierto. Has sabido aprovechar el potencial de cada uno de nosotros, Stella. Es genial- me halaga Ai.

-Gracias, estoy muy contenta. Mañana la acabaremos y cuando regresemos a la academia trabajaremos con la maqueta y la parte instrumental.

-Bueno, mejor nos marchamos ya, mirad- dice Syo señalando la ventana abierta para que entre la brisa- El sol se está poniendo.

Dicho esto, recogemos y nos vamos. Los chicos se van a su bungalow pero yo decido acercarme a la playa y ver la puesta de sol.

Me siento en la arena y observo el horizonte. El sol desciende poco a poco derramando destellos naranja, destellos que atraviesan un cielo puro y libre de nubes. Lentamente, empieza a fundirse con el agua hasta que desaparece llevándose consigo sus llamativos colores y dando paso a la noche llena de oscuro. Quiero levantarme pero al parecer las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de mis ojos por fin lo han conseguido. Creo que es mejor que me quede aquí, es un buen sitio para llorar con tranquilidad sin que nadie me vea. Cuando por fin me libero y empieza el llanto, siento que no puedo pararlo. Me han pasado tantas cosas últimamente… todo lo que me hace llorar en este momento es por el amor que siento hacia Otoya. Me siento perdida, sin oportunidades. Temo que he dejado escapar el tren. No lo quise tener cuando pude y ahora otra se ha apoderado de él. El amor de Otoya no volverá a ser para mí y la única culpable soy yo. Debí haber imaginado que algo así pasaría.

Oigo una voz detrás de mí.

-Vaya… llego tarde- es Otoya, respira con dificultad. Debe haber venido corriendo. No me vuelvo ya que no quiero que me vea llorar- Me encontré a los chicos y me dijeron que habías venido a ver la puesta de sol. He intentado llegar para que la viésemos juntos pero…- se lamenta.

Se me escapa un sollozo. Maldigo para mis adentros.

-¿Stella…?- Otoya parece desconcertado- ¿Estás bien?- se acerca a mí y me mira fijamente. Cuando ve las lágrimas su expresión se torna aún más desconcertada.

-Otoya, ahora mismo yo no…

-¿Por qué lloras? Si alguien te ha hecho llorar me encargaré de que no lo vuelva a hacer- dice visiblemente enfadado.

-Lloro… - no sé si soy capaz de decírselo- … lloro porque he perdido una melodía que me llevó mucho componer.

-¿Eh? Creí que era más grave… quiero decir… creí que alguien te había hecho llorar.

-No, yo misma me he hecho llorar- le digo. Y no miento, es culpa mía y de nadie más todo lo que me está pasando.

-Vamos- me ofrece una mano para ayudarme a levantar- Te acompaño a tu bungalow.

Andamos en silencio. Estoy a punto de hablar para aclararle las cosas. Tengo que decirle todo lo que pienso, quizás así… pero entonces una desagradable cara se aparece ante nosotros. Es Mimi. Me mira con asco, luego mira a Otoya y pone una expresión suplicante.

-Otoya… me he perdido- dice- ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar mi bungalow?

-Estaba acompañando a Stella- dice él.

-Pero ella sabe el camino de vuelta- dice Mimi poniendo expresión ingenua- ¿Verdad?- pregunta dirigiéndose a mí.

No contesto, no me siento capaz.

-Vaya, qué maleducada, Stella. Podrías darme una respuesta al menos- me reprende. Está comportándose de manera inocente y adorable solo para engañar a Otoya, no la soporto.

-Mimi, no lo tengas en cuenta, ha estado llorando y…

-No te preocupes, Otoya, puedo regresar sola. Además… creo que me he dejado algo en la playa. Acompáñala.

-¿Estás segura…?

-Ya la has oído- se apresura a decir Mimi- Vamos, acompáñame- coge a Otoya del brazo y tira de él. Parece que sabe el camino que debe seguir, debí imaginar que mentía. Otoya vuelve el rostro una vez más para mirarme y Mimi tira más aún de él.

Regreso inútilmente a la playa. Ni siquiera llevaba nada conmigo. Me siento tan estúpida. Más aún al pensar en las veces que me he quejado de mi suerte cuando soy la única responsable de ella.

Me siento en la arena. Ya que he venido hasta aquí, al menos que no haya sido en vano. La brisa de la noche de verano me acaricia la cara.

-Eres la única que puede arreglar aquello que te aflige. Eres fuerte. Puedes superar a tu rival- oigo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Es dulce, como hipnotizante, relajante.

Me vuelvo sorprendida pero lo único que veo es un gato negro que me mira fijamente. Me retiro asustada por la repentina aparición y la voz que he escuchado. El gato sale corriendo hacia los árboles del interior de la isla. No están muy lejos de la playa. Yo, aún asustada, salgo corriendo dispuesta a volver a mi bungalow.

Cuando llego cierro la puerta con fuerza y me siento en el suelo a recuperar el aliento. Ha sido muy extraño pero esas palabras me han atravesado y me han hecho ver que debo luchar por lo que quiero. Debo luchar por el amor de Otoya.

Me despierto y lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es lo ocurrido anoche. Ahora me parece un sueño. Fuese lo que fuese, me ha dado fuerzas para continuar. Hoy es el último día en la isla, el jet del director nos vendrá a recoger de noche. Vamos a pasar el último día relajados. Me pongo el bikini y un vestido de playa sencillo. Cojo mis cosas (toalla, protector solar, gafas de sol, sombrero…) y salgo de la habitación. Fuera, Nanami me está esperando. Le cuento que he decidido ir a por Otoya. Ella me anima.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Pues… la verdad es que aún no tengo ningún plan.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Disfrutemos de este último día y ya pensaremos en ello cuando volvamos a la academia. Además- añade- allí Otoya estará inevitablemente más tiempo contigo que con Mimi, ya que ella no estudia con nosotros. Sin olvidar que estamos en la misma clase.

Animada con la idea, nos encaminamos a la playa. Al llegar allí todos están jugando, nadando o bajo la sombrilla. Casi como el primer día. A diferencia de que Tokiya estaba esperando a Nanami para ir a dar un paseo juntos. Ren y Masato están en el agua muy acaramelados. Me doy cuenta que las parejas que hay en nuestro grupo van avanzando. Soy la única que no ha conseguido nada, pero eso cambiará. Veo que Mimi está con Syo y Otoya jugando a volleyball. Me acerco a ellos.

-Chicos, ¿puedo unirme? Creo que Syo está en clara desventaja. Hagámoslo un dos contra dos.

Otoya y Syo aceptan encantados. Mimi finge estar encantada. Comenzamos a jugar con normalidad. Entonces, en un momento Syo pide tiempo muerto porque Natsuki lo llama desde el agua.

-¡Natsuki!- grita Syo- Me parece muy bien que nades y hagas piruetas en el agua, pero no tienes que llamarme para que te mire como si fuese tu madre. Estoy ocupado…

Veo que Mimi ha cogido la pelota y la lanza. Esta vuela a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la cabeza de Syo. Corro para desviar la pelota pero solo alcanzo a interponer mi mano entre la cabeza de Syo y esta. La pelota me golpea y me dobla la muñeca. Un dolor intenso me recorre el brazo. Me agacho agarrándome el lugar que me he doblado.

-¡Maldita sea!- grita Syo que se ha vuelto y ha visto lo ocurrido- ¡¿No entiendes lo que es tiempo muerto, idiota?!- grita furioso a Mimi.

Ella pone cara inocente y dice:

-No me había enterado. No deberías insultar a una chica- dice poniendo una expresión de door claramente falsa.

-Vamos a la enfermería, eso no tiene buena pinta- me dice Syo ignorando a Mimi. Me levanto y él me coloca una mano en la espalda para que avance. Dirige una mirada fulminante a Otoya y Mimi.

Yo ni siquiera me giro para ver la reacción de Otoya. Probablemente piense que de verdad Mimi lo ha hecho sin querer.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué os parece? Mimi es digna de ser odiada, ¿verdad? Me encanta la fuerte amistad que está quedando entre Stella y Syo, son muy buenos amigos. Él es como el amigo en quien puede confiar. Además, es su compositora, tiene que haber un fuerte vínculo entre compositor y cantante. Pero no so emocionéis, es sólo amistad xD A no ser que el público pida que surja algo más. ¿Quizás un nuevo rival para Otoya? Nah, no lo veo, pero si me lo pedís podría hacerlo. Bueno, mañana intentaré que tengáis el siguiente capítulo :3**

**Nos leemos 3**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Hola! Como siempre tarde, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. pero como se suele decir: mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Apenas me he dado cuenta pero ya van dos decenas de capítulos. Son muchos, ¿no? Mi otro fanfic creo recordar que tiene veinticuatro y dos extras. Las cosas surgen como surgen. Bueno, no os entretengo, podéis leer ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 20.

Syo me lleva a la enfermería. La enfermera me atiende muy amablemente.

-Vamos a ponerte una venda- me informa- Tendrás la muñeca inmovilizada al menos una semana.

Cuando salimos me siento indignada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin poder tocar la guitarra una semana? Maldita sea Mimi.

-Ignórala, ya nos las apañaremos.

Volvemos a la playa. Mimi y Otoya no están. Syo pregunta a Reiji que le dice que han ido a dar un paseo. Reiji mira mi expresión afligida. De repente se pone serio, nada propio de él.

-No sé qué le pasa últimamente a Otoya. Es como si esa chica le hubiese absorbido la personalidad. Ya apenas está con nosotros. Lo que más me sorprende y me fastidia es lo que te está haciendo a ti, Stella- dice mirándome.

-No te preocupes, Reiji.

-No. Se ha vuelto un idiota, deberías olvidarte de él.

No digo nada. Él me mira fijamente un momento y luego regresa a su sitio.

Syo y Natsuki se apiadan de mí, que no puedo meterme al agua por la venda, así que se salen y jugamos a las cartas.

Syo se enfada un montón cuando pierde y se enfurruña y nos da la espalda. Natsuki aprovecha para hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Otoya?

-Creo que voy a aprovechar para hablar las cosas y aclararlo todo cuando no esté Mimi. Le voy a dejar claro que lo amo y que aunque no podamos estar juntos ahora, en un futuro me gustaría que así fuese- me paro un momento- ¿Crees que le asustará que le hable de futuro y eso? Ya sabes… a los chicos eso no…

-Otoya no es de esos. No le asustan esas cosas- dice Syo girando un poco la cabeza. Luego vuelve a su posición de enfado.

-Syo tiene razón, no debes preocuparte. Seguro que Otoya se da cuenta de cómo es Mimi en realidad tarde o temprano.

-Eso espero- le digo.

Cuando por fin a Syo se le pasa el enfado, vuelve a jugar con nosotros. Aunque se enfada innumerables veces más.

Cuando empieza a atardecer, comenzamos a recoger para prepararlo todo para cuando nos vengan a recoger. Entonces llegan Mimi y Otoya… ¡cogidos de la mano! Siento como se me revuelve el estómago. Syo los ve y frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le contesto. Aunque no es para nada verdad.

Ella sonríe ampliamente. Nos reúne a todos para, al parecer, darnos una noticia.

-Tengo algo que anunciaros- comienza ella sonriendo. Me mira a mí y de repente veo su sonrisa como una sonrisa malévola- He hablado con Otoya y se va a venir a estudiar conmigo a Francia.

Al principio no consigo asimilarlo. Luego noto como se me acumulan las lágrimas. Oigo voces alzarse preguntando, alteradas, sorprendidas. Yo me escondo por detrás para que no me vean. Me fijo que Reiji se ha agarrado a Otoya como un mono y lo hace perder el equilibrio. Le pide que no se vaya.

-Lo siento, Reiji. Quiero irme con Mimi- le dice Otoya serio.

Reiji se suelta y lo mira seriamente:

-Otoya, es tu decisión. Sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo. Este tipo de cosas necesitan mucho tiempo de meditación.

-Pero yo sé que es esto lo que quiero- le contesta Otoya que parece afligido.

-Está bien- suspira Reiji. Se aleja de él y entonces yo reúno fuerzas para acercarme.

Soy consciente de que mis ojos brillan por las lágrimas ahora contenidas.

-¡Otoya!- le grito- Reiji tiene razón, deberías pensarlo más. Otoya, te conozco, tú…

-Lo siento- me interrumpe Mimi cortante- No hay más tiempo para pensarlo porque debemos marcharnos pasado mañana. Además, es lo que él quiere.

-Sí…- contesta Otoya. Por primera vez lo noto dubitativo.

Tras esto, nadie dice nada más.

En el jet de vuelta, todos nos comportamos con normalidad. Otoya y Mimi se han sentado juntos alejados de los demás. Intento pasar el trayecto dormida o entretenida en alguna actividad para no mirarlos.

Cuando llegamos, nos esperan algunos ayudantes del director. Esperan con un autocar y un coche lujoso. Informan a Mimi y Otoya de que el coche es para ellos. Aquí nos despedimos. Nos despiden de lejos con la mano. Entonces Mimi besa a Otoya. Miro la escena fijamente. Empiezo a derramar lágrimas. Distingo a Otoya sonreírle y darse la vuelta para marcharse con ella.

Inmediatamente, todos se vuelven hacia mí. Nanami se acerca y me abraza.

-¡Oh! Vamos… no te preocupes. Todo va a ir bien. Puedes recuperarlo…

-¡No!- le digo bruscamente, alejándome- Estoy harta de oír eso. Ya no tengo posibilidades. No sé cómo ha llegado a ocurrir eso pero es la verdad. Tengo que rendirme, no puedo engañarme pensando que pasará algo bueno que lo arreglará todo.

-Stella…

-Tienes razón- dice Syo- Debes ser realista. Estoy harto de que te lleves decepciones. No pensemos en eso ahora, volvamos a la academia y continuemos nuestra vida con normalidad.

-No creo que sea tan fácil para ella- le dice Ren- Pero lo debe intentar. Te apoyaremos.

-Gracias, chicos- les digo ahora sonriendo. Reiji nos aprieta para un abrazo colectivo.

Pienso que podré conseguirlo, con el apoyo de todos, pero… aún me viene esa escena a la mente. Ese beso, ese beso que desearía haberle dado yo.

En el camino de vuelta en el autocar, me pongo a pensar algunas cosas que no tengan que ver con Otoya. Me sorprende aún que no me incitasen a entrar al curso idol. Espera… de repente un recuerdo viene a mi mente. Clive me dice que tengo pánico escénico y es cierto, me bloque en el escenario. Entonces… ¿cómo es que cuando actué con Syo no me pasó?

Me siento mareada. Cierro los ojos y una imagen inunda mi mente. Un joven de pelo rosa canta en un escenario. Es bueno. Al acabar se escuchan unos débiles aplausos de los que estamos escuchando. Yo aplaudo con fuerza mis pequeñas manos. Alguien me llama, una voz angelical.

-Stella, cariño, él es un idol. ¿Verdad que es muy bueno? Tu padre encontró su talento y por eso ahora dedicará su vida al mundo del espectáculo.

-Yo quiero que papá encuentre mi talento también- digo con entusiasmo con una voz que no es la mía. En realidad lo es, pero es más infantil. Como de unos cinco o seis años.

Entonces mi vista enfoca la cara de la mujer. Antes de poder distinguir nada, mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Abro los ojos y despierto de mi ensoñación. Me siento muy mareada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Reiji desde el asiento delantero al mío.

-Sí… eso creo- contesto.

Él me sonríe y se vuelve. Yo me recuesto en el sillón un poco para intentar dormir.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que no os haya resultado muy confusa la escena final. Ya la iréis entendiendo. Este fanfic aún tiene historia para largo. Además cada capítulo es muy cortito, así que es normal que haya muchos. Aunque no sé exactamente cuantos podría tener, en realidad ni siquiera lo sé de forma aproximada. Me siguen animando mucho los comentarios que me dejáis. Gracias, de verdad. Sin vosotros no hubiese seguido con esta historia. **

**Nos leemos 3**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Como siempre (lo sé, estáis hartas de que lo diga) siento muchísimo la tardanza. Por fin otro capítulo. Creo que la historia está llegando a un punto clae. Espero que os esté gustando cómo avanza. Yo, personalmente, estoy satisfecha. Últimamente tengo inspiración, así que intentaré escribir lo máximo posible. No soy más pesada, adelante**. **Recién sacado del orno: el capítulo 21 de "Tu sonrisa".**

* * *

_Capítulo 21_

Ya llevamos una semana en la academia. He conseguido fingir ante los chicos una sonrisa y descargarme llorando por las noches. Por desgracia, mi estado de ánimo afecta a mi capacidad a la hora de componer. Por otro lado, los sempais se han marchado ya pero vendrán a visitarnos de vez en cuando.

Estoy tumbada de lado en el césped abrazando a mi guitarra. Syo me observa desde un banco.

-Stella, vas a manchar el uniforme- me dice.

-Lo sé- contesto sin más.

Luego reina el silencio. Él se limita a dirigir la mirada al horizonte. Un rato después decido hablar.

-Lo siento. He perdido la inspiración para componer canciones alegres y con energía.

-No te preocupes- me dice- Ya te inspirarás…

Me levanto y me siento junto a él aún abrazando mi guitarra.

-Tengo una idea- dice de repente- Vayamos a pasar mañana la tarde al parque central de la ciudad. Así cuando oscurezca podremos ver las actuaciones que hacen allí.

Al día siguiente vamos al parque como dijo Syo. Es muy bonito y siento como mis fuerzas se renuevan. Veo el lago a lo lejos con barquitas navegando.

-¡Waaaa! Quiero montar en una de esas barquitas, Syo- le digo sonriendo y emocionada como una cría.

-Bueno, vale- me dice- Mientras esperamos a que llegue Natsuki.

-¡Valeee!- grito satisfecha a la vez que salgo corriendo en dirección al hombre encargado del alquiler de las barcas.

-Queremos alquilar una barca durante treinta minutos- dice Syo mientras saca el dinero.

-¡Ya veo!- exclama el barquero- Vas a dar un paseo a tu novia, ¿no?- se carcajea un poco, luego pone una expresión melancólica y dice- Aprovechad la juventud.

-De acuerdo, la aprovecharemos- le digo confundida- pero no somos pareja.

Intento ignorar esa última escena. Odio que crean que Syo y yo somos pareja. ¿Es que no podemos simplemente ser amigos? Además, sé que hay algún tipo de tensión amorosa entre Natsuki y él.

Navegamos en la barquita apaciblemente.

-Déjame remar- le pido a Syo.

-No, tú eres una señorita, lo hombre remamos.

-Creo que tú eres más señorita que yo- me burlo.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho!?

-Nada, lo siento, pero déjame los remos.

Me cede los remos a regañadientes. Yo los agito con energía provocando que la barca se balancee peligrosamente.

-¡ESTATE QUIETA, STELLA!- grita Syo.

Hago lo que pide pero porque me ha parecido ver algo. Cuando la barca se calma agudizo la vista. Observo un árbol y junto a él distingo un chico pelirrojo. Parece Otoya. Sacudo la cabeza y me vuelvo, olvidando lo que acaba de pasar. Pero me doy cuenta de que Syo miraba al mismo sitio que yo.

-También lo he visto…- me dice.

Sin decir nada más, nos apresuramos a la orilla. Nos bajamos corriendo ignorando al barquero y nos acercamos al árbol…

…pero ya no hay nadie.

-Quizás nos lo hemos imaginado…- empiezo a decir- Además, se supone que está en Francia con Mimi.

-Pero no hemos podido imaginar lo mismo- dice Syo.

-Puede que fuera alguien que se le parece.

Tras el incidente, nos acercamos a la entrada del parque donde nos espera Natsuki. Pero hay alguien más. Es Ai.

-¡Ai! No sabía que vendrías- le digo sonriendo.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, Stella- confiesa Natsuki.

Nos saludamos y decidimos acercarnos a la zona del parque en que tocan los distintos grupos. A mitad de camino vemos a unos chicos de la academia que no está tocando, parecen deprimidos.

-Hola- los saludo- Sois de la Academia Saotome, ¿no?

-Sí- contesta uno de ellos- No hemos quedado sin vocalista y ahora no podemos actuar- se lamenta.

-¡Tú eres la compositora de Triangle Beat!- exclama otro de repente- Y vosotros- dice dirigiéndose a los chicos- sois los vocalistas.

-Sí… ¿cómo…?- no me d tiempo a terminar de preguntar.

-Conocemos la parte instrumental- dice el primero, el guitarrista- ¿Os importaría cantar la canción con nosotros?

-No nos importa- se apresura a decir Natsuki.

-No nos importa…-dice Ai continuando la frase de su compañero- …siempre y cuando Stella sea la que toque la guitarra.

-Claro- contesta el guitarrista ofreciéndome su guitarra.

-No tienes por qué, es tu grupo, de verdad que no es necesario…- le digo avergonzada.

-No, por favor, sería un honor. Te admiro mucho eres una gran compositora.

Con el color en las mejillas cojo la guitarra sin decir nada más.

Comenzamos a tocar y en seguida la gente se reúne a nuestro alrededor. Se alejan de los demás grupos. Hay sobre todo chicas adolescentes que se han dado cuenta de que tres chicos guapos que cantan como los ángeles están actuando. Miro de reojo y los demás grupos nos miran con furia por arrebatarles a sus espectadores. Cuando terminamos, nos aplauden con energía. En seguida, un grupo de chicas gritando rodea a Ai, Syo y Natsuki. Yo e escbullo de la multitud como puedo. Cuando creo haber salido, me choco con alguien.

-Perdón- me apresuro a decir. Entonces me fijo que con quien me he chocado es ni más ni menos que… ¡Otoya!

El me observa sin saber qué hacer, parece dispuesto a salir corriendo pero entonces lo agarro de su camisa a cuadros.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?- murmuro.

-El viaje se atrasó y… decidí venir al parque. Entonces escuché a los chicos cantar y…

-Vamos- le digo tirando de él. Me adentro por los árboles, a una parte frondosa del parque, sin camino. Encuentro un claro. Al principio se resiste pero a medida que avanzamos, se deja llevar. Una vez en el claro lo empujo contra un árbol, furiosa.

-Exijo una explicación de todo lo ocurrido desde la noche de la actuación en la isla hasta este preciso instante.

Él me mira boquiabierto.

-Siento ser tan brusca- rectifico- Pero me siento tan desconcertada con tu actitud… y cuando pensé que estaba mejor, apareces de nuevo. Prácticamente me he dado de bruces contra ti.

-No sé a qué te refieres, seguimos igual desde entonces- contesta apartando la vista.

-¿Bromeas?- le digo buscando su mirada- Hemos pasado de ser casi una pareja y de aceptar nuestro amor mutuo a… ni siquiera sé qué demonios somos ahora- sentencio.

-La verdad es que… sigo sientiéndome de la misma forma. Te sigo amando. No quería decírtelo, quería que me olvidaras, pero… veo que es imposible.

-Pero yo no quiero olvidarte. Ni quiero que me olvides…

-Pensé que era lo mejor. Mimi me dijo que su tío nos vigilaba constantemente y… no quería arriesgarme. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaríamos mal. Entonces ella me dijo que podía olvidarte si estaba con alguien más. Ella empezó a mostrar interés en mí y yo decidí que tenía que obligarme a quererla a ella, porque el quererte a ti tan solo te perjudicaría- se pausa un momento para ver mi reacción. Yo solo lo escucho atentamente, quiero saber la razón de todo lo que ha pasado- Sin embargo, cuando me puse a pensar que me iría a Francia y que no te podría ver en mucho tiempo… porque a mí me bastaba con poderte ver. Decidí venir al parque hoy porque sé que sueles venir los días libres y no me equivoqué. Necesitaba verte una vez más, aunque fuera desde lejos.

Se me saltan las lágrimas, él vuelve el rostro. Entonces me lanzo a sus brazos. Le rodeo la espalda con mis brazos y me aferro a él. Lo aprieto con fuerza y susurro:

-No te vayas, por favor. No te vayas…

* * *

**¿Qué hará Otoya? Responderá a las súplicas de Stella o decidirá que es mejor alejarse? Si decide quedarse, las cosas se pondrán difíciles. Aunque si se va, también. Espero que no os enfade que lo haya dejado en un punto tan... decisivo. Seré bueno y publicaré lo antes posibles. Como de costumbre, espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Nos leemos 3**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hacía muuuuuuuucho, muchiiiiiiiiísimo tiempo que no publicaba aquí, lo sé. Han pasado muchas cosas: he estado ocupada, no tenía inspiración, me he enganchado a muchas series... En fin, lo siento mucho, hoy me ha entrado la inspiración y aquí está este nuevo capítulo. Estoy pensando en acabar pronto este fanfic y empezar uno nuevo sobre el Master Course. Siento muchísimo el retraso. Espero que os guste como avanza la historia. A partir de ahora intentaré publicar a menudo como hacía antes. Pues nada, a leer :) **

* * *

_Capítulo 22_

Me niego a soltarme del abrazo de Otoya. Tengo miedo de que si lo hago se vaya. Sin embargo él me aparta un poco y me mira seriamente.

-No me iré. Estaré a tu lado desde ahora hasta que me muera- me dice con seguridad. Luego me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza. Acerca su rostro al mío y me besa el cuello. Va subiendo hasta mis labios. Acabamos por besarnos apasionadamente.

De repente escucho una voz que me arranca de ese paraíso.

-¡Otoyaaaa! ¿Dónde te has metido?- oigo la voz de Mimi.

Miro a Otoya desconcertada.

-No te preocupes. Escóndete tras ese árbol. Voy a hablar con ella- dice intentándome calmar.

No puedo evitar agarrarle de la manga de a camisa. Tengo demasiado miedo a dejarle ir.

-Vamos, Stella, volveré. Voy a decirle que no pienso irme con ella.

Hago lo que me dice y me escondo. Otoya se acerca a Mimi. Lo veo hablarle. Ella pone una expresión de sorpresa y lego de enfado. Empieza a gritarle aunque no consigo escuchar qué le dice. Otoya se limita a escucharla. Luego ella se va y Otoya vuelve a donde estoy.

-¿Qué…?- comienzo a preguntar.

-Se ha enfadado como era de esperar, pero está solucionado. Vuelvo a la academia.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, feliz. Se tambalea un poco ante la fuerza de mi abrazo. Entonces volvemos a escuchar otras voces.

-Stellaaaaaaaa. Como no aparezcas me como tu helado- escucho gritar a Syo.

Agarro de la mano a Otoya y tiro de él hacia el sitio de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Me habéis comprado helado?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Syo es inmediata.

-¿¡Otoya?!- exclama muy sorprendido.

-Hola, Syo…- le dice Otoya con una sonrisa forzada. Por supuesto, teme su reacción.

Al instante, Syo tira los helados y agarra a Otoya por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tú, bastardo! Le has hecho mucho daño a Stella. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De inmediato, me acerco a ellos y consigo tirar de Syo para separarlos.

-Estate quieto, Syo. Todo está aclarado- le digo para a continuación explicarle lo sucedido.

Según hablo, su sorpresa aumenta, pero parece que su enfado se suaviza. Otoya también le aclara algunos puntos. Le explica el porqué de su comportamiento. Syo no puede evitar perdonarle, ya que es un gran amigo de Otoya. Le revuelve el pelo al pelirrojo y le sonríe.

-Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado. Entonces… -dice Syo- ¿Por qué no volvemos a la academia?

Tras asentir, nos encaminamos de vuelta a la academia. Al poco encontramos a Ai y Natsuki que se sorprendien de ver a Otoya también. Les explicamos lo sucedido por el camino. Ai le ofrece una sonrisa sincera a Otoya mientras que Natsuki le da un enorme abrazo con el que cai lo asfixia. Los separo como puedo y continuamos.

Al llegar a la academia, encontramos a los chicos en el salón conjunto. Todos se sorprenden al ver a Otoya y le ofrecen unas miradas un tanto desconfiadas. Miro a Otoya y me doy cuenta de su expresión de tristeza. Me acerco a él y le agarro de la mano.

-No te preocupes- le susurro- Vamos a explicárselo, ya verás cómo se arregla.

Tras explicar con detenimiento lo ocurrido, todos excepto Ren y Masato, le perdonan y le dan la bienvenida.

-Vamos, vosotros dos, ¿qué os pasa?- pregunta Syo decepcionado con sus amigos.

-Simplemente necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, al igual que Masato, ¿verdad?- dice Ren mirando a su compañero que se limita a asentir.

-Supongo que tenemos que darles tiempo- dice Natsuki intentando animar a Otoya.

Son embargo él no parece convencido del todo. Me ofrece una sonrisa. Quiero besarle pero me aguanto porque es peligroso.

Al día siguiente, Ren y Masato parecen estar de mejor humor con Otoya. Decide ir a hablar con el director y explicarle que quiere seguir aquí y graduarse para debutar con STARISH. Cuando sale del despacho corro hacia él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le pregunto ansiosa.

-No ha puesto ningún impedimento. En realidad, él quería que yo formara parte del grupo. Aunque me ha advertido que tenga cuidado con las relaciones amorosas- dice suspirando- Supongo que Mimi le ha dicho algo, habrá que ser precavido- me dice con tristeza.

-No te preocupes- le digo- Estoy segura de que algún día podremos estar juntos sin impedimentos, pero por ahora habrá que ser precavidos.

Después de esto volvemos a nuestras clases con normalidad, aunque ya no queda mucho tiempo para que acabe el curso.

Voy andando por el pasillo distraída cuando choco con alguien. Caigo al suelo y aprieto los ojos por el dolor. Cuando los abro me encuentro una mano ofreciéndose a ayudarme a levantar. La agarro sin pensar y una vez en pie, quedo cara a cara con la persona que me ha ayudado.

-T-tú… tú eres…- tartamudeo.

Me encuentro con un hombre joven con el cabello rosa y los ojos celestes. Me mira sorprendido. Es el chico con el que soñé, el que vino a mi memoria. Recuerdo la voz de mi madre y al chico cantando.

-Soy Rin-chan. Tu profesora, tonta. Tú ya sabías que en realidad yo soy un hombre, ¿no?- me dice con esa característica sonrisa suya y esa forma de hablar. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y muchos pensamientos vienen a mi mente.

"¿Ringo-sensei? Pero… es el chico de mi sueño, el que estaba con mis padres. ¿Acaso era Ringo-sensei quien estaba con mis padres? No puede ser, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Lo sabrás Clive? ¿Se acordará Ringo…?"

Me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza. Noto como todo a mi alrededor se mueve, me tambaleo. Al final, mi cuerpo cede y cae. Pierdo la conciencia mientras escucho la voz de Ringo-sensei llamándome con preocupación.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sigo sintiendo que no estoy tan inspirada como antes... espero que me entre la inspi****ración pronto xD No os molesto mucho, que quiero preguntaros unas cosillas.**

**POR FIN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, SÍ SEÑOOOOOOOR. ESTOY FSNGIRLEANDO MUCHO ÚLTIMAMENTE. LOS SEMPAI, CECIL, TODOOO (EL CULO DE TOKIYA xD). Es tan asdfgkasgdkhdfhdak. Sobre todo el ending. Esos movimientos de cadera y de culo, esa escena Syo/Cecil... OMG todo muy colorido y brillante y muy típico de utapri, pero tan genial. Y las nuevas canciones son geniales. Hemos vivido la primera confesión de amor real a Haruka por parte de Cecil (ya era hora xD). Esa entrada espectacular de Camus. Los sempai bailando muuuy sexy con una canción increíble. Y muuuuchas, muchas cosas. ¿Qué opináis vosotras de esta nueva temporada? Espero vuestras respuestas.**

**Nos leemos~ 3**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Holaaaaaaaa, Utapriadictas (?) ¿Qué tal? para que veáis que era cierto el propósito de actualizar más a menudo, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Pero no os acostumbréis a que suba uno cada día xD Es un poco imposible. Aunque esto que sepáis que es para compensar todos estos meses sin actualizar. Por cierto, ni idea de cuántos han sido... También os anuncio que pronto acabará este fanfic (T^T), pero... ¡empezaré uno nuevo basado en Utapri Maji Love 2000%! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Y, por ser tan buenas lectoras y seguidoras, os pido consejo... será un OC, pero... ¿cuál queréis que sea el personaje con el que junte a la prota? Podéis sugerirme a cualquiera de los chicos (incluidos los sempai) y si además me decís la razón por la que queréis que sea ese el personaje principal, mejor. Me sería de gran ayuda :) En fin, no os entretengo más, podéis leer. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

_Capítulo 23_

Me despierto en la enfermería. A mi alrededor hay un montón de gente. Entre ellos veo a Natsuki que empieza a gritar que me he despertado o algo parecido. El médico de la academia frunce el ceño y dice algo. Tras sus palabras, todos salen de la habitación excepto Otoya y el que se supone que es Ringo-sensei. Miro confundida a mi alrededor, me pongo erguida en la cama.

-¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?- pregunto confundida.

-Te desmayaste al verme…-dice Ringo- En realidad, creo que es hora de hablar contigo. Pero claro, querrás hablar en la intimidad, ¿no?- me pregunta dirigiendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia Otoya. Este no deja de mirarme con preocupación, me tiene cogida una mano. Parece que no se da cuenta de lo que Ringo dice.

-No- respondo con decisión- Quiero que él también oiga lo que me tengas que decir. Ante estas palabras, Otoya reacciona.

-Stella… estás bien ya, ¿verdad? Estaba tan preocupado. Dice haciendo una expresión preocupada tan exageradamente como el suele hacerlo.

Me río con suavidad y lo miro con ternura.

-Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. Entonces- digo dirigiéndome ahora a Ringo- ¿Qué tenías que contarme?

Suspira y me mira.

-Es largo, pero allá voy- coge aire y dice- Conocía a tus padres. Estuve colaborando con ellos en su… experimento. Sé muchas cosas, pero he hablado con Clive y no le parece oportuno contártelas. Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero que sepas, algo sobre su muerte. En realidad no fue ningún accidente, los asesinaron- hace una pausa para ver mi reacción. Yo solo puedo notar cómo me pongo pálida. No digo nada- Por esa razón, Clive ha estado protegiéndote durante mucho tiempo. Las personas que asesinaron a tus padres eran peligrosas…

-¿Pero quienes fueron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué experimento es ese del que hablas y por qué estabas implicado?- empiezo a preguntar alterada.

-Calma, Stella. Yo no soy la persona adecuada para responderte. Es Clive quien debe hacerlo. Si se lo cuentas, él te lo explicará todo, estoy seguro. Es el momento de que sepas la verdad.

Otoya permanece callado. Sin decir nada más, ringo se levanta de su asiento y sale de la sala. Yo miro a Otoya.

-Todo esto es tan… complejo. No entiendo nada, quiero saber qué pasó de una vez por todas. Pero… tengo miedo- le confieso.

-No te preocupes- me dice abrazándome con gentileza- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- termina.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Me ha contado la verdad, pero no me lo ha contado todo. Según ella… digo él, eres tú quien debe contármelo- oigo a Clive suspirar al otro lado del teléfono.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde iré la academia. Te lo contaré si es lo que quieres…- me dice Clive con preocupación.

Cuelgo el teléfono con las manos aún temblándome por la rabia.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Otoya.

-Me ha constado 37 minutos exactos convencerle, pero lo he conseguido. Vendrá esta tarde a la academia. Además, quiere comprobar que estoy bien después de lo que pasó ayer.

-Es normal, te desmayaste- me dice él- Y… ¿querrás que esté contigo o me espero en algún lugar cercano para que habléis con tranquilidad?

-Bueno… me gustaría que vinieses, contigo me siento más segura. Pero si te incomoda puedes esperar.

-¡No, no, para nada!- contesta agitando las manos- Quiero estar contigo, más aún si tú quieres.

-Siempre quiero estar contigo, ya lo sabes- le digo acercándome a él. Entonces, recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que lo besé en la academia y me alejo de nuevo.

-Esto es tan frustrante…- me dice él que parece haberse dado cuenta de mis intenciones- No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte y tocarte, pero… -no acaba la frase y suelta un enorme suspiro- En realidad, ya sabes que me basta con estar contigo, pero sería mil veces mejor si pudiera acariciar tu cuello con mis labios o…

-¡Otoya! No digas cosa tan indecentes- le riño. Aunque a mí me encantaría también que hiciera eso.

Después de un rato hablando, decidimos no decirles nada a los demás por hora ya que no sabemos que es lo que Clive nos contará. A la hora establecida por Clive, nos dirigimos a la entrada y lo encontramos allí esperando.

-No me dijiste que él vendría- dice Clive con recelo al ver a Otoya.

-No es que tuviese que decírtelo. Yo le he pedido que venga- le informo.

-Está bien- me contesta él visiblemente enfadado- Vamos.

Comienza a andar. Vamos a hablar en una de las salas de la academia. Otoya y yo lo seguimos, no puedo evitar agarrarle la mano a él con fuerza. Estoy muy nerviosa… ¿quién sabe qué me contará Clive sobre mi pasado? ¿Y si es algo que hubiera sido mejor no saber? Otoya me devuelve el apretón de mano y me sonríe con esa sonrisa suya que siempre consigue espantar todos mis males.

* * *

**Me ha salido más cortito, pero... me pareció adecuado dejar la historia en este punto. Ya se acerca el finaaaaaaaal. A ver si os gusta, ya lo tengo todo pensado :) ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará...? ¡Ah, os debo algún capítulo extra también! Cuando acabe esta historia los escribiré. Serán algo así como OVAs (?) Jajajajajajaja. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :3**

**Nos leemos 3 3**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Hola, he vuelto :) Ya está el capítulo 24 recién salido del horno. A ver si os gusta. Por fin vais a descubrir el pasado de Stella y todo lo que pasó a sus padres. No os entretengo mucho. Solo decir que queda menos para el final. Muy poco, queda muy poco. Disfrutad de este capítulo :)**

* * *

Capítulo 24

-Sentaos- nos pide al llegar a la sala.

Otoya y yo nos sentamos en un sofá color marfil, enfrente se sienta Clive. Entre ambos sofás hay una mesilla de cristal. Apoya los codos en las rodillas, entrelaza las manos y suelta un suspiro. Sin decir nada, comienza el relato de lo que pasó a mis padres. Aquello que en cierto modo, ha estado atormentándome toda la vida.

-Stella, tus padres eran científicos. Se dedicaban a la investigación de fármacos, pero sobre todo se dedicaban a investigar propiedades de plantas que habían sido descubiertas hacía poco. Normalmente esas plantas resultaban ser de tres tipos: medicinales, no aptas para el consumo humano o indiferentes. Sin embargo, un día se toparon con una planta bastante peculiar, les llevó mucho descubrir sus propiedades, no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiesen visto antes. Después de mucho tiempo investigando, descubrieron una sustancia que se encontraba en las paredes de los vasos de savia. Era una sustancia muy difícil de extraer ya que se trataba de líquido extracelular con características especiales. Tardaron bastante tiempo en conseguir extraer suficiente de ese líquido extraño como para hacer pruebas en animales. Tras varios experimentos con ratones y unos resultados increíbles, decidieron probarlo en humanos.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que hacía ese líquido?- le pregunto.

-Al principio ellos no estaban seguros, pero con los resultados en animales descubrieron que el que más tarde llamarían suero X, potenciaba aquello para lo que los seres estaban programados por naturaleza. Lo probaron por ejemplo en un tipo de termitas que se encargan de defender sus colonias y cerrarlas para evitar que los depredadores entren en ellas, aún exponiendo su vida por ello. Esos animales resultaron ver potenciada su capacidad defensiva. Cuando se decidieron probar el suero X en personas tuvieron que buscar un voluntario. Ese voluntario fue Ringo. Tras probar el suero, su potencial de idol se vio incrementado. Tenía una relación especial con tus padres, eran muy cercanos. Tras el éxito de esa prueba, más personas se presentaron voluntarias para probar el suero. Una de ellas fui yo y, como ya sabes, mis capacidades empresariales aumentaron. Al parecer es a lo que estaba destinado al nacer. A pesar del gran éxito que tenía el suero, empezó a haber gente que se oponía. Gente que decía que era una sustancia peligros si caía en manos de un criminal. Por otro lado, había algunos magnates que querían incrementar su poder estafador con el suero. Empezaron a tener problemas con esos opositores- hace una larga pausa y respira hondo- Un día, te dejaron a mi cuidado, parecían muy alterados. Tu madre te besó en l frente y te abrazó. Tu padre hizo lo mismo para luego entregarme un frasco pequeño con suero X. Se marcharon sin explicarme nada. Ese día fueron asesinados. Después de esos, sabes lo que pasó.

-Sí… tú… empezaste a cuidar de mí.

-Sí, y te di ese frasco de suero. Tus padres siempre habían querido aprovechar esa bendición en ti. Y según parece, tu talento era la composición. Ellos creían que serías una científica…- dice riendo.

-Entonces- empiezo intentando asimilar todo lo que me ha contado- Los asesinaron y… yo… tomé el suero. ¿Acaso no me contaste nada porque querías protegerme de esa gente?

-La verdad es que sí. Tenía miedo. Pero creo que ya era hora de que lo supieses.

-Pero esa gente… ¿los atraparon? ¿Los encarcelaron…?

-No, por desgracia aquellos que asesinaron a tus padres no eran los únicos interesados en que eso pasase, así que se mantuvo como un hecho inevitable.

-¿Y tú no…?- empiezo a preguntar.

-No, me centré simplemente en protegerte. Nada más me importaba.

-Yo…- se me quiebra la voz- Ahora necesito estar sola- digo levantándome del sillón. Otoya intenta agarrarme la mano pero me suelto. Empiezo a andar hacia la puerta y una vez la he cerrado a mis espaldas, salgo corriendo a mi habitación.

Llevo dos días aquí encerrada intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Tan solo me ducho, ni siquiera como. Los chicos, sobre todo Otoya, han intentado que salga pero no quiero. Ya es de noche. Escucho que llaman a mi puerta…

-Stella… te suplico que salgas- oigo la voz de Otoya, se le nota débil- Estoy sufriendo mucho. Si tú sufres, yo sufro…- me dice con un hilo de voz. Jamás lo había escuchado así. Hasta ahora, me había instado a salir de la habitación llamando escandalosamente y suplicándomelo con su habitual energía, pero ahora… No puedo evitarlo y le abro la puerta corriendo. Lo encuentro apoyado en la puerta, le coge por sorpresa que haya abierto y casi cae sobre mí.

Lo primero que hace cuando se da cuenta de que he abierto la puerta por fin, es abrazarme.

-Otoya…- le digo con la poca energía que tengo- Esto es peligroso…

-Me da igual- me dice mientras me besa la cabeza. Luego me empuja un poco adentro y cierra.

Me suelto de su abrazo y lo empujo.

-No, Otoya, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que nos besamos en la academia?- le digo.

-Pero ahora, después de estar dos días encerrada llorando y soportando el peso de todo lo que has descubierto… ¿no te apetece dejar que te dé un poco de cariño?- me pregunta.

-Sí, sí… pero…- empiezo a titubear- Te dejaré que me abraces, solo eso- le digo. Luego me siento en mi cama.

Él se sienta a mi lado y me abraza protectoramente. Yo entierro mi rostro en su pecho e inspiro su aroma. Aroma a Otoya, huele como a fruta cítrica. Limón, naranja o lima (debe ser el gel o el suvizante para la ropa). Y a Otoya, por supuesto.

Levanto un poco el rostro para encontrar el suyo y le sorprendo con un beso. Solo uno.

De repente, oigo un golpe y me separo en seguida de él dirigiendo mi vista a la puerta. La han abierto de par en par. Están Mimi y el director.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era mentira, que se amaban. Nada de tensiones sexuales. Es amor, el mor está prohibido para los idol- grita Mimi. Luego me dirige una mirada de victoria y satisfacción.

* * *

**¿ué os ha parecido? Perdonad que no se me ocurra nada que poner aquí pero es que ahora mismo estoy fangirleando con la versión completa de "True Wing", la canción de Syo del tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Utapri (Maji love 2000%) *O* Llevaba tanto esperando su nueva character song. Ahora queda que el uno de mayo salga la versión completa de Challenge. Bueno, que ahora tengo Utapri para fangirlear para rato ;) Estoy muy feliz con esto. Supongo que vosotras también. **

**Nos os molesto más, nos leemos 3**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Holaaaaaaaaaa :) ¿Qué tal? Espero que tod s muy bien ^^ Por fin, os traigo el ÚLTIMO capítulo de este fanfic. No me creo que ya haya acabado, es demasiado para mí. Me siento realizada :') Y también estoy muy feliz de que haya gente que me apoye y le guste mi forma de escribir. Muchas gracias a todos, espero que disfrutéis de este último capítulo y no os decepcione. Ya me diréis qué tal. Gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, incluso cuando estuve tanto tiempo sin subir capítulo. Gracias, sin vosotros no hubiera sido capaz de escribir esta historia. Sin más dilación: el último capítulo de "Tu sonrisa".**

* * *

_Capítulo 25_

Me separo rápidamente de Otoya, lo empujo hacia un lado y me siento muy derecha en la cama con la mirada hacia abajo. ¿Cómo debería mirar al director? ¿Qué debería decirle? Aunque lo único que pasa ahora por mi cabeza es matar a Mimi. Esa maldita… No, si hago eso empeoraré las cosas.

-Director, espere. Esto no… ha sido culpa mía- empieza Otoya. Levanto la vista y lo miro sorprendida y preocupada.

-Otoya…- le susurro. No quiero que diga ninguna estupidez y sea él el que salga perjudicado. Pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando me corta.

-No, Stella- me dice mirándome con decisión. Luego se dirige al director- Escuche, director, ha sido mi culpa. Ya sabe que ella está de ánimo bajo por descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres y… bueno, yo me aproveché de su debilidad…

-¡Basta!- le interrumpo- Deja de tratar de protegerme. No quiero que me protejas si eso implica perjudicarte a ti- le grito a Otoya casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Mir a Mimi con odio y luego al director con una expresión de súplica- Director, no es cierto lo que él dice. En realidad, el que Otoya y yo nos besemos no es nada raro. Lo hacemos siempre que tenemos ocasión. Amo a Otoya y e algo mutuo. Nuestros compañeros lo saben, Mimi también. Lo escondemos porque conocemos las reglas de la academia, pero… hay veces en que no podemos contenernos. Usted debe haberse enamorado, ¿verdad? Tiene que entenderlo…

El director se queda en silencio. Luego me mira y… se quita las gafas de sol que siempre lleva y me dirige una mirada.

-Stella, no puedo competir contra un amor a ese nivel. Yo he estado enamorado y sufrí a causa de ese amor. Como parte del mundo del espectáculo, existe esa norma no escrita que prohíbe el amor. Es algo inevitable. Podéis continuar vuestra relación abiertamente, pero os aseguro, por experiencia, que llegará un momento en que no podréis sobrellevar vuestro trabajo y vuestra relación, sobre todo siendo Otoya un idol.

Noto que el tono enérgico de Shining ha desaparecido. Su peculiar acento tampoco está, supongo que esta es su forma de hablar verdadera, por no mencionar el hecho de que ha llamado a Otoya por su nombre y no Mister Ittoki como suele hacer.

-¡Señor! Créame que podremos sobrellevarlo. El amor es algo muy fuerte y puedo unir el amor que siento por Stella al amor que siento por la música. Sé que soy capaz, puedo hacerlo- le dice Otoya con decisión al director, levantándose de la cama.

El director le sonríe.

-Eres tan obstinado como tu padre- susurra, aunque no estoy segura de haberle escuchado bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho? Pregunta Otoya curioso.

-Nada importante- le responde Shining- Así que entonces, os dejamos tranquilos- dice él- Vamos, Mimi.

-¿¡Eeeeeh!? Pero… pero esto no puede ser así. No pueden estar juntos, ¡no!

-Déjalos Mimi, vamos.

Mimi pone una expresión de furia total y sale por la puerta casi corriendo y soltando maldiciones por su bocaza. Sonrío al verla así. Al salir el director cierra la puerta.

Otoya me abraza feliz y yo le abrazo a él también. Luego nos besamos cada vez más y más. Nos tumbamos en la cama. Él me mira desde arriba, yo me sonrojo.

-Ahora vas a ser mía y yo tuyo. Para siempre- me susurra mientras me besa el cuello.

Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces. Parte de mi vida se centra en conseguir que los asesinos de mis padres encuentren el castigo que merecen, Clive me ayuda con este cometido todo lo que puede. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo la dedico a Otoya y a componer canciones.

Somos muy felices ahora. A pesar de todos los problemas, seguimos amándonos igual o más que al principio. Es cierto que a veces me pongo celosa de las fans de Otoya, pero sé cómo e él. Sé que somos el uno para el otro y nadie se puede interponer entre nosotros.

Clive ha acabado por aceptar que no lo puedo amar como amo a Otoya, que él es como un padre para mí. Tanto Otoya como yo, seguimos muy unidos a los chicos, tanto a STARISH como a los sempai. Sigo componiendo para Syo, que es mi mejor amigo aún. Todos mis problemas y confidencias se las cuento a él y muchas veces me ayuda con Otoya. Por ejemplo, acompañándome a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños o preparándole una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar alguna de sus exitosas actuaciones… Otoya y yo ahora vivimos juntos en una casa cerca de la academia, de la cual nos graduamos. La gente puede pensar que es demasiado pronto para dar un paso así, pero ambos sabíamos que estábamos preparados para esto.

Soy muy feliz ahora.

Llego a nuestra casa exhausta. Es ya de noche y hace un tiempo agradable, así que salgo al jardín y me acerco al lago que hay allí. Es el mismo lago que el de la academia, solo que la casa está en la orilla opuesta. Empiezo a escuchar una melodía, miro hacia todos lados y veo a Otoya en el cenador con la guitarra, cantando. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí. Lo observo mientras me acerco a él en silencio. Lleva una de sus camisas a cuadros, una roja, abierta, esta se mueve con el viento. Debajo lleva otra camiseta blanca pegada. Tiene puestos los pantalones vaqueros que tanto le gustan. Me encanta cuando se viste así, lo mire desde donde lo mire es tan atractivo…

Me acerco por detrás y lo rodeo con los brazos. Él parece sorprendido, deja la guitarra a un lado y se gira para mirarme.

-No me he dado cuenta que habías llegado, te estaba esperando- me dice. Me besa suavemente.

-¿Me esperabas? ¿Qué querías?- le pregunto extrañada.

Él se levanta y empieza a caminar, se acerca a la orilla del lago.

-Este lago… ¿recuerdas cuando juramos guardar nuestros sentimientos en una caja sellada y tirarlos aquí para luego recuperarlos?

-Claro- le respondo- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Por suerte, esos sentimientos han vuelto a nuestros corazones.

.Pues debes saber que este lago tiene muchos otros secretos- me dice- He encontrado algo interesante en él…

-¿Pero qué dices, Otoya?- le pregunto riendo.

-No te rías, lo digo en serio- dice haciendo un puchero. Luego se acerca a mí.

-Está bien, ¿qué es eso tan interesante?

-Pues… pensé que te gustaría quedártelo, así que…- me empieza a decir. Luego se pone frente a mí y se arrodilla. Saca una cajita del bolsillo y la abre frente a mí. Dentro hay un anillo. Lo miro sorprendida y él ladea la cabeza y me sonríe.

-Otoya… ¿esto es…?- pregunto pero soy incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Supongo que sabes lo que se suele hacer con este tipo de anillos, ¿no? Si… quisieras ponértelo… significaría que… bueno, ya sabes…- empieza a balbucear totalmente rojo y apartando la mirada.

Extiendo la mano y él me mira.

-Adelante, pónmelo- le pido.

Me agarra la mano con delicadeza y coloca el anillo. Yo le sonría y cuando estoy a punto de soltar su mano para poder mirar el anillo de cerca, el me agarra con más fuerza y tira de mí, me acerca a él, haciendo que casi le caiga encima y me besa.

-Te amo- me susurra al oído- Stella Ittoki.

Noto como la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas y me separo de él.

-E-e-e-e-eso suena muy raro… yo… no sé si puedo cambiar mi apellido tan de repente.

-¿Eeeeeeh?- se queja decepcionado- ¿No te gusta el apellido Ittoki? ¿No quieres ser la señora Ittoki?

-Claro que quiero, claro que quiero. Quiero que todos sepan que seré tu… mmmm… esposa- digo la última palabra en un susurro.

Ambos nos sonrojamos ante la idea. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír juntos. Al lado de este lago que significa tanto para nosotros.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Debéis saber que a mi los finales tristes no me gustan y no soy partidaria de ellos, así que todo debe acabar bien xD Espero que seáis partidarias de os finales felices como yo. Gracias de nuevo, pero no os preocupéis que aún pienso escribir al menos dos cpítulos extras como hice con mi anterior fanfic ("Rondó de amor"). Recuerdo que alguien me comentó sobre las canciones nuevas de Utapri, no recuerdo si en un review de esta historia o de "My promise to you". En cualquier caso, decía que no encontraba la versión completa de Poisson Kiss. Eso se debe a que van a sacar la canción completa en un Bonus CD (van a hacer varios, pero aún se desconocen las canciones que habrá en cada uno. El de Poisson Kiss sale a la venta el 26 de Junio, aún queda bastante pero merece la pena la espera.**

**Aquí tenéis el orden de publicación de los nuevos CDs de Utapri (el de Syo y el de Masato ya han salido):**

**Character Song:**

Otoya Ittoki [May 15, 2013]  
Ren Jinguji [May 22, 2013]  
Natsuki Shinomiya [May 29, 2013]  
Cecil Ajima [June 05, 2012]  
Tokiya Ichinose [June 12, 2013]

**Bonus CD:**  
CD 1 - _Poison Kiss _[June 26, 2013]  
CD 2 - July 24, 2013  
CD 3 - Aug 28, 2013  
CD 4 - Sept 25, 2013  
CD 5 - Oct 23, 2013  
CD 6 - Nov 27, 2013  
CD 7 - Dec 25, 2013

(Lo he sacado de la página )

**Como veis tenemos Utapri para rato :D **

**Y con esto y un bizcocho... ¡Nos leemos! 3**


End file.
